


Словарь ориджиналов (ориджей) и фанфиков (фанфикшена), или Глоссарий сетературы

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Статьи [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanfiction, Glossary, Original work - Freeform, Other, Thesaurus, article, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сетевой литературе (сетературе) давно сложилась своя терминология, которая используется не только в авторских аннотациях к произведению, но и в читательских комментариях, причём читатели применяют эту терминологию и при обсуждении изданных произведений. Как и для любой терминологии, для неё необходим собственный словарь.<br/>Данная статья не претендует на полноту и абсолютную точность, поскольку терминология постоянно пополняется и изменяется, но разобраться в основных понятиях сетевой литературы и сетевых литературных дискуссий всё же поможет. </p><p>Chapter 1: А — Я<br/>Chapter 2: A — Z</p><p><b>Приветствуются любые уточнения и дополнения.</b> </p><p>Обновление от 31.03.2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. А — Я

**Author's Note:**

> Статья-компиляция, составлена по материалам, найденным в интернете
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

А

  
**А.л.** — см. _авторский лист_.  
**АБС** — Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие, выдающиеся советские (российские) писатели-фантасты, творившие в 1958-1999 годы.  
**Авторская вселенная** — см. _вымышленная вселенная_.  
**Авторские права** — см. _копирайт_.  
**Авторский лист** — издательская единица измерения объёма произведения. Авторский лист равен 40000 печатных знаков с пробелами. В издательствах чаще всего принимают рукописи объёмом от 13 до 18 авторских листов. В выходных данных книги или на странице издательского сайта, где перечислены требования, предъявляемые к рукописям, авторский лист обычно обозначается как «а.л.».  
**Авторский мир** — см. _вымышленная вселенная_.  
**Авторский рейтинг** — обозначение, используемое в тех случаях, когда автор хочет поставить иной _рейтинг_ , нежели тот, который следует по общепринятым канонам. Например, если в тексте содержатся неграфичные сцены секса и насилия, то это рейтинг R, но если автор хочет поставить тексту рейтинг NC-17 (из-за того, что таких сцен много или из-за общей тематики работы, или по какой-то иной причине), он выставляет авторский рейтинг NC-17, т.е. в _шапке_ пишется «Рейтинг (авторский): NC-17» или «Рейтинг: NC-17 (авторский)». Такая пометка используется для того, чтобы предупредить читателей о том, что рейтинг работы завышен автором специально. Это более характерно для англоязычных произведений (и, соответственно, переводов), в русских _ориджах_ и _фанфиках_ используется редко. Для заниженных рейтингов пометку «авторский рейтинг» использовать не принято.  
**Адвентюра (Adventure)** — часто употребляется как синоним _экшена_ , но если экшен может означать высокую динамику в любом жанре, то адвентюра это всегда только боевик или приключения. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Адский уке** — пассивный партнёр в гомосексуальной паре, который является иницатором и/или лидером отношений. См. _Сэмэ/Укэ_. Термин в равной мере употребляется и в _яое_ , и в _слэше_ , иногда в _феме_. Как синонимы могут использоваться термины «аццкий уке», «top(ping) from the bottom», «bossy!bottom»,  
**Азеркин** — 1) человек с нарушением самоиндентификации, который определяет себя как нечеловека, считает себя любым нечеловеческим существом (животным, ангелом, демоном, драконом, жителем другого измерения, инопланетянином, феей, оборотнем и т.д., и т.п.). Многие азеркины верят, что те нечеловеческие аспекты, которыми они обладают, имеют не физическую, а философскую либо духовную природу. Некоторые утверждают, что они люди по плоти, но не-люди по духу или мышлению. Нередко азеркины относят такое несоответствие к реинкарнации или к тому, что в человеческом теле находится душа другого существа; 2) персонаж, имеющий специфическую личность: нечеловеческая душа в теле человека; 3) персонаж, обладающий всеми признаками человека, но человеком не являющийся. «Человек» в данном случае название собирательное, им, в зависимости от произведения, может быть и эльф, который на самом деле дракон, и робот, который на самом деле — живое существо, и вообще кто и что угодно. Происходит от английского слова otherkin «иная кровь, иной род». Синоним азеркина — иной.  
**АИ** — произведения в жанре «альтернативная история», которые основываются на допущении, что с какого-то момента исторические события стали развиваться не так, как это было в реальности. Изменения могут быть обусловлены как случайными факторами, так и прямым воздействием персонажей на эти события. В большинстве случаев персонаж-воздействователь оказывается _попаданцем_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения АИ встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Посторение исторических альтернатив — жанр чрезвычайно интересный, однако такое произведение требует от своего создателя глубоких и обширных познаний не только в истории, но и в социологии, экономике и политологии. Поскольку хорошо образованных людей очень мало, и далеко не все они занимаются писательством, то произведения в жанре АИ зачастую становятся сплавом монументальной безграмотности, отсутствия логики и слегка литературизированных мечтаний тупого и зашуганного пятиклассника (по мозгам пятиклассника, не по паспорту) на тему «Вот если бы я сейчас оказался в первом классе, то сразу стал бы умнее, сильнее и круче всех!». Хоть сколько-нибудь внятным _обоснуем_ АИ похвастаться может крайне редко, а в качестве главного персонажа там прописан преимущественно _Марти-Стью_ (иногда _Мэри-Сью_ ), который на полплевка разгоняет орды Чингисхана, выигрывает ВОВ в 1941 и мновением руки спасает от пожара Александрийскую библиотеку. Однако если вам повезёт наткнуться на АИ от по-настоящему образованного и думающего автора, вы получите истинный шедевр, оторваться от чтения которого будет невозможно. Ср. _ЖРФ, ЖЮФ, ИД, МГФ, МЮФ, ЮФ_.  
**Актив/Пассив, Акт/Пас** — активный и пассивный партнер в однополой паре, термин из графы _«пейринг»_.  
**Алка, алька** — см. _авторский лист_.  
**Альтернативка** — см. _АИ_.  
**Альфа (Alpha)** — 1). так иногда в _шапках_ именуется графа «Автор». Ср. _бета_ и _гамма_. 2). персонаж-актив в _омегаверсе_. В этом случае пишется как «Альфа!» («альфа!») и ставится в _шапке_ произведения перед именем персонажа.  
**Аллюзия** (от лат. allusio — шутка, намёк) — в художественной литературе, кинематографе, ораторской и разговорной речи одна из стилистических фигур: намёк на реальный политический или исторический факт, личность, а также литературный или киноэпизод, который автор предполагает общеизвестным. В качестве намёка нередко пользуются крылатыми словами и выражениями. Например, «слава Герострата», «разрубить Гордиев узел», «Демьянова уха», «Да пребудет с вами Сила!», «Добро пожаловать в реальный мир» и т.д. Аллюзия отличается от цитаты тем, что не является дословной выдержкой, а от реминисценции — тем, что отсылает читателя/зрителя к совершенно конкретному произведению, а не заимствует из него. Используется аллюзия для усиления смыслового или эмоционального воздействия произведения на читателя, зрителя или слушателя. Этот приём требует чувства меры и мастерства, чтобы намёк привлекал внимание к произведению, в котором используется, а не вызывал интерес к другому. Наиболее распространённые варианты аллюзии — _«На тебе!»_ и _оммаж_. Неумело использованная аллюзия становится _перекличкой_.  
**Аниме** — японская мультипликация, обладающая характерной, легко узнаваемой манерой рисунка (в большистве случаев очень красивой), а так же специфическим обликом персонажей: в большинстве случаев это непомерно большие глаза, подчёркнуто миленькие лица, а у девушек огромные груди и сверхдлинные ноги, но встречается и рисока, приближенная к реальности. Персонажи зачастую являются _Мэри-Сью_ или _Марти-Стью_. Аниме бывает всесьма разнообразной тематической и возрастной направленности — от детсадовских сказок до тяжёлого порно и от лёгких неритязательно-разлекательных _сюжетов_ до серьёзных философских произведений, где рассматриваются важные социальные и/или психологические проблемы. Сюжеты многих популярных аниме нередко используются в _сетературе_ , кинематографии и издаваемой художественной литературе.  
**Анимешник** — любитель _аниме_ и _манги_ , излишне много внимания уделяющий своему увлечению, вплоть до зацикленности на нём.  
**Ангст (Angst)** — обозначает произведения, в которых автор описывает негативные переживания персонажей (грусть, тоска, депрессия, душевные страдания) и печальные, морально тяжёлые, трагичные ситуации. Может заканчиваться как счастливо, так и печально для персонажей. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Поскольку чтение ангстового произведения способно вызвать соответствующее настроение у читателя, пометка «ангст» может ставиться в _шапке_ , даже если текст не полностью состоит из подобных сцен. В некоторых произведениях пометка «ангст» служит оправданием автору, желающему просто помучить персонажей или вызвать слезы у читателя. Впрочем, чаще автор развивает трагические моменты жизни персонажа, чтобы добавить повествованию яркости и остроты. Произведения, в котором все складывается легко, просто и слишком удачно для персонажа, как правило, представляют для читателя очень мало интереса.  
**Антигерой** — 1). это тип литературного _героя_ , подчеркнуто лишенный традиционных героических черт (сила, смелость, ловкость и т.д), но занимающий центральное место в произведении и выступающий в той или иной степени «доверенным лицом» автора; 2). это главный или второстепенный персонаж, имеющий отрицательные личностные качества, традиционно приписываемые негодяям или негероическим людям, но, тем не менее, имеющий также достаточно геройских качеств, намерений или сил, чтобы завоевать симпатию читателей или зрителей. Антигерои пришли на смену традиционным образам героев в конце XVIIIв., когда молодое поколение писателей и художников стало подвергать сомнению классицистические представления о человеческой природе. Если классический герой сильнее, умнее, добродетельнее среднего человека, то антигерой непременно наделен каким-либо изъяном и часто противопоставлен обществу. Писатели Нового времени ставили перед собой задачу более глубоко исследовать внутренний мир человека. Они стали писать о героях, перед которыми стоят различные моральные проблемы и жизненные трудности, которые персонажам приходится преодолевать, делая далеко не всегда правильный и одобряемый обществом выбор. После популяризации бульварного чтива в 20-х, а затем и контр-культуры в 60-х, антигерои стали все более востребованы. Это может быть связано с тем, что обычные люди куда больше будут сочувствовать _протагонисту_ проблемному и грешному, чем идеальному и добродетельному. С другой стороны, в постмодернистском обществе само повиновение власти как одна из добродетелей ставится под сомнение, и благородные разбойники или народные мстители начинают считаться более доблестными, чем традиционные «хорошие парни».  
**Антагонист** — персонаж художественного произведения, который является главным противником или соперником _протагониста_. Ср. _герой_. Есть немало произведений, где антагонист не конкретный персонаж, а обстоятельства (судьба, стихийное бедствие, болезнь и т.д.) или социальные условия, предрассудки и т.д. Обычно протагонист — персонаж положительный, а антагонист — отрицательный, но возможны и обратные варианты (например, протагонистом будет вампир, антагонистом — охотник за нечистью; мошенник — протагонист, сыщик — антагонист и т.д.), возможна так же положительность (отрицательность) и протагониста, и антагониста (например, дама ждёт, когда кавалер сделает ей предложение, а тот стесняется и робеет, или _сюжет_ развивается по типу «вор у вора дубинку украл»). Но в любом случае главное назначение антагониста — создавать _конфликт_ в произведении и тем самым стимулировать развитие сюжета, создавая _коллизии_ и _перипетии_. Если не будет хорошего, яркого, убедительного антагониста, то не будет и произведения, поскольку протагонисту (даже если это чрезвычайно удачный, живой и привлекательный персонаж) нечего будет делать. Соответственно, у аудитории не будет интереса к произведению. Бывают случаи, особенно у неопытных или невнимательных к повествованию авторов, когда антагонист получается более привлекательным и интересным, нежели протагонист, благодаря чему произведение оказывает на аудиторию воздействие прямо противоположное тому, на которое рассчитывал автор.  
**АПД, Апдейт (UPD, Update)** — обновление на интернет-ресурсе в целом или в конкретном произведении, к которому после первичной публикации добавили продолжение или что-то в нём изменили. Часто используется авторами, которые выкладывают произведения по частям, по мере написания. См. _прода, WIP, ТБЦ (ТВС)_.  
**Аригато** — «спасибо» по-японски. Используется _анимешниками_ в качестве благодарности, причем они почему-то уверены, что все вокруг знают, что такое аригато.  
**Артефакт** — явление, процесс, предмет, свойство предмета или процесса, появление которого в наблюдаемых условиях по естественным причинам невозможно или маловероятно. Появление артефакта, следовательно, является признаком целенаправленного вмешательства в наблюдаемый процесс, либо наличия неких неучтённых факторов. В литературе, а вслед за ней и в кино, компьютерных играх, _комиксах_ и т.д. артефактом называют предмет, кторый имеет свою историю и специфические свойства, благодаря которым персонаж, обладающий артефактом, получает какие-либо преимущества над другими персонажами. Попадание артфакта к герою — практически всегда достаточно длинный и один из наиболее значимых и ярких эпизодов в произведении. В _косплее_ атрефат — это наиболее важная деталь костюма или атрибутики персонажа, которого хочет изобразить косплейщик (например, как можно более точные копии жезла с Серебряным Кристаллом и Лунной Диадемы Банни Цукино из аниме «Сейлормун» и т.д.).  
**Архив (Archive)** — сайт, на котором хранится множество _ориджей_ и/или _фанфиков_ разных авторов. Такой сайт может быть посвящён как какому-то одному _фэндому_ или оридж-тематике (фэнтези, _слэш_ , спайс и т.д.), так и включать в себя несколько тем или фэндомов.  
**Архивист (Archivist)** — человек, содержащий сайт- _архив_.  
**АТГ, ATG (Any Two Guys)** — любые два парня. Используется в _фанфикшине_ со _слэш_ -направленностью, означающий, что история, о которой идет речь, может быть написана о любой паре. В таких текстах, как правило, отсутствуют характеристики _героев_. Этим термином часто описывают _ПВП_ самого низкого уровня. Если вы можете без ущерба для _сюжета_ и понимания заменить имена персонажей _канона_ любыми другими именами — перед вами истинный ATG- _фанфик_. Иногда может использоваться и в _гете_ , и в _феме_.  
**АУ, AU (Alternative Universe)** — Альтернативная Вселенная. Иногда пишется A/U, А/У. Произведение, в котором действие в какой-то момент так или иначе ответвляется от _канона_ , например, _фанфик_ , в котором Джеймс и Лили Поттеры остаются живы и сами воспитывают Гарри. АУ также называются рассказы, в которых _герои_ оказываются в другой реальности или живут в иную историческую эпоху, например, Фродо Торбинс ищет Кольцо в современной Москве. Все фанфики в какой-то мере АУ, потому что ни один из них точно не соответствует канону, но некоторые бывают настолько АУ, что по ним трудно узнать первоисточник. Хорошо это или плохо, зависит от качества фанфика и предпочтений читателя. Ср. _не-АУ, ООС, не-ООС, вканонность_. Иногда термин АУ применяется и к _ориджам_. В этом случае автор хочет подчеркнуть, что созданный им антураж отличается от традиционных фантастико-фэтентезийных миров, либо в произведении будет представлен реальный мир, но с некоторыми фантастичными или фэнтезийными дополнениями, историческими или географическими вариациями и т.д., и т.п. Соответствуют такие обещания истине или нет, заранее сказать нельзя, вполне возможно, что автор переоценивает мощь своего воображения. Но столь же вероятен и вариант, что, увидев на оридже пометку АУ, вы прочтёте о действительно необычном и интересном мире. Всё зависит от таланта и мастерства автора.  
**Аффтар, аффтор** (искажённый русский) — 1). ироничное название малоталатливого и/или откровенно неумелого писателя, который взялся за литературную деятельность, не удосужившись прочесть ни одной статьи по основам мастерства, а потому допускает грубые стилистические, логические и композиционные ошибки. Синоним аффтара — писун, ж.р.: писунка, писуниха. 2). иногда может использоваться как самоирония, например, если в аннотации или _шапке_ пишут «помогите аффтару в ловле _блох_ », «кидайте аффтару _тапки_ » и т.д.  
**Аццкий уке** (искажённый русский + яп.) — см. _адский уке_.

Б

  
**Бадди** (от англ. buddy — приятель) — произведение о двух и более персонажах, обычно мужчинах, котрые находятся в приятельских отношениях и вместе осуществляют какие-либо действия, на которых основан _сюжет_ , например, расследуют или совершают преступление, организуют театральную постановку, собирают деньги для лечение третьего персонажа и т.д., и т.д. В отличе от _броманса_ , отношения в бадди не такие близкие и тёплые, ближе к деловым. Зачастую в отношениях персонажей имеется конкуренция — за количество соблазнённых женщин, побед в спорте, рейтинг терепередч и т.д. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**БАМФ, БАМФ!** — см. _BAMF_  
**Баттхёрт** — (от англ. butthurt, «попная боль», попаболь) интернет-сленг, обозначающий состояние человека, который испытывает неудовольствие от чего-либо или кого-либо, находится в состоянии гнева или сильного раздражения. Например, «Что за тупая книга?! Сплошной баттхёрт автора из-за того, что ему мало достаётся халявы и никто его не любит. Да кто будет любить такого эгоиста и зануду?». Реже баттхёрт используется как синоним _сквика_. Например, «Посоветуйте, пожалуйста, приключенческое фэнтези, но только без эльфов, у меня от этих персонажей баттхёрт».  
**БДСМ, BDSM (Bondage, Domination/Discipline, Sadism, Masochism)** — субкультура и/или сексуальная практика, которая включает в себя несколько подвидов: **BD** , Bondage & Discipline: бондаж (связывание, ограничение подвижности) и дисциплина (выполнение приказов и наказание за их нарушение, набор определённых, существующих только для конкретной пары или БДСМ-клуба правил этикета); **DS** , Domination & Submission: отношения игрового, добровольного и договорного господства и подчинения, которые реализуются чаще всего через БД и/или СМ-приёмы, реже ещё и через повседневную жизнь любовников/супругов; **SM** , Sadism & Masochism: садизм и мазохизм (различные действия, связанные с сознательным причинением и получением боли с целью получения сексуального удовлетворения). Главная особенность БДСМ в том, что все действия (унижения, причинение боли, приказы, ограничения подвижности и свободы, наказания, правила специфического этикета и т.д.) совершаются только с согласия или даже по требованию принимающего/подчинённого партнёра, поскольку доставляют ему удовольствие. Ср. _нон-кон_. Произведения, в которых упоминается или описывается БДСМ, должны находятся в особом разделе с предупреждением или снабжаться предупреждением в _шапке_. Не следует также забывать и о соответствующем возрастном ограничении. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. с _ДД_.  
**Беллетристика** — художественная литература, обычно лёгкого, развлекательного характера. Термин чаще всего используется для характеристики издаваемой литературы, но может применяться и к _сетературе_.  
**Бисёнэн, бишонен** ( яп. bishounen) — хорошенький мальчик, красавчик. Как правило, используется в _яое_ и _сёнэн-ае_. Заимствовано из _аниме_ и _манги_.  
**Бета, бета-ридер (Beta, beta-reader)** — человек, который делает _вычитку_ произведения перед публикацией. Предложения беты могут касаться как простых вещей, вроде орфографии и пунктуации, так и более сложных — характеристик _героев_ , удаления или добавления отдельных сцен, и так далее. Иначе говоря, бета — это тот, кто добровольно и бесплатно выполняет работу, которой в издательстве занимаются редактор и корректор. Но бывает, когда бета делает только корректуру, т.е. правит орфографию и пунктуацию, а стилистической и композиционной правкой занимается _гамма_ -ридер. Гаммой и бетой люди становятся исключительно из симпатии к личности и/или творчеству автора, работают, как это уже говорилось, бесплатно, поэтому автор обязан упоминать их в _шапке_ произведения. Или делать _вычитку_ самостоятельно.  
**Бетинг** — см. _вычитка_.  
**Близнецовое пламя** — см. _соулмейт_.  
**Блохи** — любые ошибки в произведении: логические, грамматические, стилистические, информационные и т.д.  
**Бог из машины** — выражение, означающее неожиданную, нарочитую развязку той или иной ситуации с привлечением внешнего, ранее не действовавшего в ней фактора, когда сложная проблема неожиданно и легко разрешается с помощью внезапного вмешательства неизвестного ранее персонажа, способности или события. То есть конфликт интересов завершается исходя из не логики повествования, а из-за неведомо откуда взявшегостя внешнего фактора. Например, команда _героев_ перессорилась, обиженные и разозлённые персонажи собираются разойтись в разные стороны, но тут на них посреди совершенно безопасной местности ни с того ни с сего нападает банда разбойников, отбиваясь от которой, герои миряться, причём в ходе драки сама собой исчезает причина конфликта и неким чудесным образом налаживается полное взаимопонимание среди членов группы. Происхождение выражения: словом «mechane» в древнегреческом театре назывался кран, который позволял поднимать актёра над сценой (позволял ему «летать»). В античном театре выражение обозначало бога, появляющегося в развязке спектакля при помощи специальных механизмов (например, «спускающегося с небес») и решающего проблемы героев. Ср. _рояль в кустах, дьявол из машины, читерство._  
**Брейнфакинг** — английская калька русского слова «мозготрах», вернувшаяся на родину в англизированном виде. Применительно к _сетературе_ чаще используется используется другой вариант кальки — _майндфакинг_. Представление о том, что является мозготрахом, у каждого своё, и не исключено, что тема, «взорвавшая/вынесшая мозг» автору, для читателей будет скучной, банальной и ничем не примечательной, но точно так же возможен и обратный вариант — безобидные с точки зрения автора темы, эпизоды и суждения станут для читателя чем-то ужасным, отвратительным или вызывающим чувство потрясения. Обычно слово «брейнфакинг» используется в _комментариях_ или в графе _«Предупреждения»_ в _шапке_ произведения.  
**Броманс (Bromance)** — близкие, тёплые, доверительные и/или нежные, но ни в коем случае не сексуальные отношения между двумя или более мужчинами, так называемая «дружеская (братская) романтика». Иначе говоря, произведение о близкой дружбе или братской привязанности. Например, Э.-М.Ремарк «Три товарища», А.Дюма «Три мушкетёра» или цикл Агаты Кристи об Эркюле Пуаро и капитане Гастингсе. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _бадди_.  
**Бэдшип, бедшип** (от англ. плохой, неправильный _шип_ ) — _фанфик_ , где в любовных или дружеских отношениях оказываются те персонажи _канона_ , которые, по мнению большинства членов _фэндома_ , в фанфиках дружить или любовничать не должны. При этом не имеет значения, в каких отношениях эти персонажи были в каноне — дружеских, враждебных, любовных, нейтральных или они вообще никогда не были знакомы. Ср. _гудшип_.  
**Бэдэсс** (bad ass — буквально плохая задница) — _герой_ с отрицательной харизмой, сволочь, матершинник, параноик, обладатель крайне скверного характера и т.д. Но при этом именно герой, а не _антигерой_. Произведения о таких персонажах составляют особый субжанр комедий, детективов и боевиков, иногда бывает и в других произвдениях. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.

В

  
**Ваниль (Vanilla)** — термин из сленга _БДСМ_ -щиков, означает все те сообщества и сферы жизни, которые не имеют отношения к БДСМ (например: «Ну надо же ещё навестить наших ванильных друзей».) В _архивах_ БДСМ-тематики может употребляться в отношении произведений без БДСМ.  
**Варинг** — см. _предупреждение_.  
**Вбоквел** — произведение, в котором подробно рассматривается боковая или параллельная ветвь основного _сюжета_ , которая в _исходнике_ представлена только эпизодом. Вбоквел может быть как _фанфиком_ , так и _ориджем_ , и _профиком_. В качестве синонима использутся «сайд-стори» и «спин-офф». Ср. _приквел, интерквел, мидквел, сиквел_.  
**Вводная (Header)** — см. _шапка_.  
**Винцест** — 1) особо извращённая или чрезвычайно подробная сцена _инцеста_ в произведении; 2) _фанфик_ о любовно-романтических или сексуальных отношениях между персонажами _телесериала_ «Сверхъестественное» братьями Винчестер.  
**Виньетка (Vignette)** — обычно так называют очень короткое, но полностью завершённое произведение, которое запечатлевает определенный момент из жизни персонажа и таким образом иллюстрируют некую существенную особенность его характера или мировоззрения. Хорошо прописанная виньетка равноценна по художественной ценности любому другому литературному произведению и может занять у автора столько же времени, сколько и полномасштабная повесть, поскольку для создания короткого, но высокоинформативного текста — особенно художественного! — важно тщательно выбирать каждое слово. Как обозначение размера и/или типа произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _драббл_.  
**ВК** — «Властелин колец», роман-трёхтомник британского писателя Дж.Р.Р. Толкиена, выдающееся литературное произведение, ставшее одним из первых романов в жанре фэнтези. По книге было написано и продолжает писаться множество _фанфиков_ , _профиков_ и _клонов_.  
**Вканоннность** — соответствие характера, облика и манеры поведения _героя_ _фанфика_ своему образу в _каноне_. Что является соответствием канону, а что нет, зачастую определяется личными вкусами _фикрайтера_ и _фикридера_ , а потому является причиной бурных дискуссий в _фэндоме_. См. _ООС, не-ООС, АУ, не-АУ_ Ср. _вхарактерность_.  
**Возрастное ограничение (Age statement)** — многие _архивы_ и форумы имеют возрастное ограничение. Это значит, что владелец ресурса не желает допускать к прочтению и обсуждению несовершеннолетних, поскольку представленные на ресурсе темы рассчитаны на взрослую аудиторию. Владелец ресурса может попросить вас, предполагаемого нового подписчика, выслать письмо с подтверждением вашего возрастного статуса. Обычно спрашивают дату вашего рождения, иногда — ваше настоящее имя.  
**Вписка (Self-insertation)** — так называют случаи, когда автор тем или иным образом вписывает себя в контекст своего произведения. Не обязательно _Мэри-Сью/Марти-Стью_ , но близкое явление. Ср. _Злобный автор_.  
**В процессе** — текст произведения не закончен, находится в процессе написания и выкладывается фрагментами по мере их создания. Такой способ _обнародования_ характерен для _сетературы_ , но встречается и в издательских _публикациях_ (как правило, это журналы и _альманахи_ ). Причина — желание автора проверить с помощью читателей правильность _матчасти_ и _обоснуя_ на той стадии написания, когда исправления ещё не требуют глобального переделывания текста, а могут ограничиться переписыванием небольшого отрывка. Но нередко бывает, что автор выкладывает текст по фрагментам из-за жажды побыстрее получить внимание и комплименты аудитории. В этом случае негативно воспринимается любая, даже самая конструктивная критика.  
**В работе** — см. _в процессе_.  
**Вторичный мир** — см. _вымышленная вселенная._  
**Вхарактерность** — соответствие характера персонажа его образу. Например, фэнтезийная принцесса-приключенка не падает в обмороки, не устраивает истерик и не надеется на помощь рыцарей и принцев, а все проблемы решает сама, тогда как классическая принцесса покорна воле родителей и гувернанток, сидит с своей комнате с вышиванием и ждёт принца, даже не помышляя о самостоятельных действиях. Ср. _вканонность._  
**Вымышленная вселенная** — термин, применяемый критиками и поклонниками по отношению к вселенным фантастических произведений, действие которых происходит в мирах, отличных от Земли по физическим и/или географическим реалиям. В более широком смысле термин употребляется по отношению к условиям любого фантастического произведения, даже если его действие, согласно _сюжету_ , происходит на Земле, но присутствуют какие либо вымышленные элементы: магия, супертехнологии, артефакты, _эльфы_ , драконы, инопланетяне и т.д. В отличие от _сеттинга_ , который применяется к произведению любого жанра, термин «вымышленная вселенная» относится только к тем произведениям, в которых есть фантастические, фэнтезийные или мистические элементы. Синонимы — авторская вселенная, авторский мир, вторичный мир.  
**Вычитка** — грамматическая, стилистическая и композиционная правка текста перед публикаций. Т.е. вылавливание орфографических, пунктуационных и логических ошибок в произведении. При вычитке могут добавляться, убираться, сокращаться или дополняться некоторые эпизоды, уточняться характеристики персонажей, и т.д. В сетевой литературе термин «вычитка» нередко заменяется синонимом _«бетинг»_.

Г

  
**Гамма, Гамма-ридер (Gamma, Camma-reader)** — человек, который проверяет смысловое, стилистическое и композиционное содержание произведения. Гамма вылавливает фактические ошибки, противоречия в _сюжете_. Может подготавливать предметную область, например, исторические справки. Иначе говоря, гамма на добровольной и бесплатной основе делает то, чем в издательстве занимается редактор. (Ср. _бета_ ). Гаммой и бетой люди становятся исключительно из симпатии к личности и/или творчеству автора, работают, как это уже говорилось, бесплатно, поэтому автор обязан упоминать их в _шапке_ произведения. Или делать _вычитку_ самостоятельно.  
**Гапфиллер (Gapfiller)** — _фанфик_ -пересказ очень близкий к _канону_ , но с дополнительными подробностями.  
**Гаремник, гарем** — произведение, в котором вокруг главного _героя/героини_ крутится множество персонажей (обычно противоположного пола), которые всячески заигрывают с героем/героиней, заботятся, помогают, опекают, флиртуют, пристают, грубо домогаются и т.д. Отношения героя со своим гаремом далеко не всегда любовные, это может быть дружба или какие-либо дела, но главная суть гаремника в том, что герой окружён достаточно большим количеством персонажей, которые наперебой добиваются его внимания, причём это носит более или менее явный сексуальный _подтекст_. Гаремник может быть и _слэшем_ или _фемом_ , когда вокруг героя в изобилии вьются весьма заинтересованные в нём персонажи одного с ним пола. Зачастую (хотя и не всегда) герой гаремника является _Мэри-Сью/Марти-Стью_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Особенно часто гаремники встречаются в _аниме, манге_ и _манхве_ , а так же в произведениях по их мотивам. Нередки гаремники и в _ЖРФ, ЖЮФ, МГФ, МЮФ_.  
**ГВГ** ( **г** лавный **в** озлюбленный(ная) **г** ероини/героя)— хотя смысл сокращения и подразумевает наличие у главного _героя_ огромной толпы возлюбленных, среди которых выделяется некто, наиболее предпочитаемый, на самом деле это означает единственного и постоянного партнёра, с которым в итоге герой или героиня сочетается браком, т.е. « **в** озлюбленного **г** лавной **г** ероини» (ВГГ). Сокращение ГВГ появилось благодаря не особо грамотным авторам и их столь же малообразованным читателям, которые не замечают смысловой разницы между предложениями из одинаковых слов, но с разным значением («Я вижу то, что ем» и «Я ем то, что вижу», «Возлюбленный главной героини» и «Главный возлюбленный героини»). Хотя и не исключёно то, что в произведении с подобной пометкой будет полигамия и героиня/герой с «гаремом на четыреста мест (с)».  
**ГГ** — главный герой (персонаж) произведения. См. _герой, протагонист_.  
**Ггерой, Ггероиня** — главный герой (персонаж) произведения. См. _герой, протагонист_.  
**Гей-литература** — произведение, в котором один или несколько персонажей являются гомосексуалами. Обычно (хотя и не всегда) является _ориджем_. К гей-литературе обычно относят и произведения о лесбиянках. Основное отличие гей-литературы от _слэша, фема, яоя, сёнэн-ая, юри, сёдзё-ая_ в том, что любовная или эротическая составляющая в ней может отсутствовать или занимать незначительное место (см. _джен_ ), поскольку многие произведения гей-литературы рассматривают социальные и психологические вопросы, связанные с гомосексуальностью. Гей-литература может носить не только художественный, но и публицистический или документальный характер, тогда как слэш, фем, яой, сёнэн-ай, юри и сёдзё-ай — это _лав-стори_ в чистом виде. Иногда они могут быть разбавлены элементами приключенческого, фантастического, фэнтезийного, детективного и т.д. действа, но основным их жанром всё равно будет любовный роман (см. _ЛР_ ). А гей-литература — это произведение о социальных, психологических, бытовых и т.д. аспектах гомосексуальности. Иногда гей-литературой называют ЛР любого объёма (см. _макси, миди, мини_ ), написанные мужчинами-гомосексуалами, чтобы отличить от слэша и яоя, которые обычно пишут девушки традиционной ориентации. Но реально никакой существенной разницы между такими произведениями нет, поскольку ЛР — он везде ЛР. Ещё термин «гей-литература» используют в сетевых библиотеках и на форумах «Что почитать?» в качестве названия для раздела/темы, где находятся произведения любого стиля, типа и жанра, в которых так или иначе затрагивается тема гомосексуальности. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Гендербендер** — персонаж по каким-либо причинам меняет пол на противоположный. Перемена может быть как физическая, когда у персонажа меняется тело, так и костюмная, когда персонаж переодевается в представителя противоположного пола. Чаще это бывает именно физическая перемена, изменение тела, но сам персонаж психологически причисляет себя к прежнему полу. В основе _сюжета_ лежат проблемы, с которыми сталкивается персонаж, будучи вынужденным играть прямо противоположную гендерную роль. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _гендерсвап_ , _гендерсвитч_ и _гендерная интрига_.  
**Гендерная интрига** — персонаж одного пола ради каких-то целей выдаёт себя за представителя противоположного пола. Пример — фильмы «В джазе только девушки» и «Гусарская баллада». Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _гендерсвап, гендерсвитч_ и _гендербендер_.  
**Гендерсвап** — 1) в произведении _герой_ тем или иным способом меняет пол: в результате операции, обмена телами, переселения душ, действия оборотного зелья и т.д., и т.п. Такая замена может быть как для одного эпизода, так и сохраняться на протяжении всей книги. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. См. _fem!_ и _male!_. Ср. _гендерная интрига_.  
**Гендерсвитч, гендерсвич** — пол одного или нескольких персонажей _фанфика_ противоположен тому, который был в _каноне_. См. _fem!_ и _male!_. Ср. _гендерсвап_ и _гендерная интрига_.  
**Героиня** — см. _герой_.  
**Герой** (приментельно к литературе, кинематографу, комиксам, играм и т.д.) — действующе лицо произведения, выразитель _сюжетного_ действия, которое вскрывает содержание произведения. Женский вариант — героиня. Герой может быть главным, который находятся в центре повествования (см. _протагонист, антогонист_ ), а может быть и второстепенным, т.е. не являсь главным действующим лицом, такой персонаж выполняет важную вспомогательную фунцию. Обычно главный герой в повествовании один, но нередко бывает и команда героев, когда несколько персонажей совместно выполняют какую-либо задачу. Ещё несколько главных героев бывает в произведениях, цель которых — показать процесс налаживания или разрушения взаимоотношений между разными персонажами. Слово «герой» заимствовано из греческой мифологии, где этот персонаж совершает подвиги и великие дела, проявляя храбрость и способность к самопожертвованию во благо других людей. По-древнегречески «герой» значит «полубог» или «защитник». Как правило, герои появлялись от брачного союза или любовной связи «бог - смертная женщина» или «богиня - смертный мужчина». В греческой мифологии задачей героя была борьба с хаотическими силами Тартара, которые стремились низвергнуть порядок богов и изменить мир. Кроме того, своими деяниями герои стремились прославить родителей-богов и родные полисы (города-государства). Герои являются _протагонистами_ героических мифов, распространеных среди всех культур, основным из которых является «героический поиск» — история о путешествии героя к его цели. Русский ученый Владимир Пропп на основе анализа русских народных сказок выделят два типа героев: жертвы и искатели. Герой-жертва, например, может быть похищен злодеем и будет вынужден искать путь остаться в живых и отомстить за обиду; у героя-искателя злодей может похитить что-то ценное, и тогда он отправится на поиски пропажи. Важно заметить, что герои часто обладают сверхчеловеческой физической силой, что во многом сохранилось с начала времен до наших дней. Главное отличие героев от богов в том, что герои смертны. Попытка сделать героя бессмертным — устойчивый мифологический сюжет практически всех культур. Обычно попытки обессмертить героя предпринимают его родители-боги и, как правило, эти попытки неудачные. Герой погибает, но в посмертии входит в божественный круг как полубог или младший бог. (Примечание. Авторы _сериалов_ с лёгкостью справились с проблемой, недоступной божественным родителям мифологических героев, когда стали создавать бесконечные повествования о неубиваемых и нестареющих (или невзрослеющих) Бличах, Конанах, Зенах, и т.д.). С развитием античной культуры герои, помимо традиционных воинских доблестей, стали наделяться особой мудростью, мастерством, музыкальным даром или хитростью. Выделяются герои-прорицатели, герои-мастера, герои-музыканты, герои-законодатели и т.д. Своеобразную нишу занял Одиссей, герой-хитрец, который мог одурачить не только людей, но и богов, сохраняя при этом все черты, присущие традиционному герою. С конца XVIIIв. место добродетельного героя стали всё чаще занимать обычные люди и даже _антигерои_. Тем не менее, до сих пор протагонистом становится персонаж, способный в кризисной ситуации бороться с обстоятельствами и пожертвовать своими интересами ради общего дела — а это самые важные черты, определяющие героя. Однако определение героя как человека, совершающего поступки во благо общества, жертвуя собственными интересами, осталось только в этических, философских, юридических и социальных понятийных пространствах. В литературе, кино, комиксах, компьютерных играх и т.д. герой — это просто главное или второстепенное действующее лицо, безотностительно к его/её моральным качествам, герои могут быть как положительными, так и отрицательными. Т.е. и Саурон, и Фродо Торбинс, или и Гарри Поттер, и Воландеморт — герои произведения.  
**Гет (H!/het)** — сокращенное heterosexual, «гетеросексуальный». Означает, что в произведении значительное внимание уделяется романтическим или эротическим гетеросексуальным отношениям. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _джен, слэш, фем, сёдзё-ай, юри, сёнэн-ай, яой, гей-литература._  
**ГИ** — см. _гендерная интрига_.  
**Главгер** — главный герой (персонаж) произведения. См. _герой, протагонист_.  
**Гладить кинки** — читать или смотреть произведение, где есть детали или эпизоды, особо нравящиеся какому-то конкретному читателю. Чаще всего эти детали или эпизоды носят эротический характер, но могут быть и вполне нейтральными: смакование персонажем определённых блюд или наличие у него определённых домашних животных, оживлённые диалоги на любимую читателем тему (аквариумные рыбки, автомобили, бильярд и т.д.), какие-то особенности внешности или одежды персонажа (например, длинноволосые парни в джинсе или блондики в бронелифчике) и т.д. Фраза «Автор, вы погладили все мои _кинки_ » означает, что читатель нашёл в произведении несколько особо приглянувшихся эпизодов и/или деталей повествования. Обращение на форуме «Что почитать?» с фразой «Посоветуйте книги, где можно погладить такие-то кинки», означает запрос на произведение с набором определённых эпизодов или деталей повествования, которые приятны спрашивающему. Ср. _кинк 2_ , _фансервис_.  
**Готика** — жанр фильмов и книг, в котором имеется мистическая составляющая с обязательными мотивами мрачности, уныния, безысходности, ужаса и т.д. Зачастую используются вампиры, восставщие мертвецы, сатаниская или религиозная атрибутика, таинственные и пугающие з _ **а**_ мки, подвалы, чердаки, развалины и т.д. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Основоположницей готческой литературы считается Мэри Шелли, автор «Франкенштейна».  
**ГП** — Гарри Поттер, мальчик-волшебник, главный _герой_ цикла одноимённых романов британской писательницы Дж. Роулинг.  
**Графомания** — психическое расстройство, непреодолимая страсть к сочинительству у человека, лишённого необходимых для этого способностей. Однако в _сетературе_ под графоманом обычно понимается человек, пишущий на очень низком литературном уровне. Графоман игнорирует любые книги и статьи направленные на совершенствование литмастерства и текстовой грамотности, не утруждает себя работой над _мачтастью_ и _обоснуем_ , но при этом уверен, что выдаёт публике гениальные по содержанию и совершенные по форме творения, требуя от читателей похвал, а от издателей — _публикации_.  
**Грейпфрут (Grapefruit)** — сленговое обозначения произведения, в котором присутствует насилие или принуждение к сексуальному акту. Согласно легенде, определение произошло от «g-rape-fruit». Синоним _нон-кон_.  
**Графомань** — пренебрежительное название произведения с очень низким литературным уровнем.  
**Громыкоиды** — литературные работы, в которых много заимствований из книг Ольги Громыко, автора популярного _сериала_ о рыжей ведьме Вольхе Редной. См. _клон_.  
**Гудшип** (от англ. хороший, правильный _шип_ ) — _фанфик_ , любовные или дружеские отношениях персонажей полностью соответствуют _канону_ или _фанону_. При этом в случае с фаноном не имеет значения, в каких отношениях эти персонажи были в каноне — дружеских, враждебных, любовных, нейтральных или они вообще никогда не были знакомы. Ср. _бэдшип_.

Д

  
**Даб-кон, дабкон (Dub con, Dubious consent)** — сомнительное согласие, «и хочется, и колется», произведение, в котором один из партнеров неуверен, либо подавляет свои сексуальные потребности, а другой его убеждает с помощью какого-либо давления, иногда жестокого. В результате оба достигают удовлетворения. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _нон-кон_.  
**Дарк, Даркфик (Dark, Darkfic)** — _оридж_ или _фанфик_ с мрачным, «тёмным» содержанием. Темой такого произведения может быть физическое и сексуальное насилие, нанесение увечий, самоубийство и т.д. и т.п. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**ДД, Домашняя дисциплина (DD, Domestic discipline)** — произведение, в котором присутствуют телесные наказания. Как правило, в таких текстах один из _героев_ избивает другого, когда тот (та) делает что-то неправильно. В отличие от _БДСМ_ , здесь нет сексуальной составляющей либо она занимает незначительное место. ДД может быть как на добровольной основе, так и насильственным действом, если речь идёт о второй разновидности, это необходимо уточнить в _шапке_. Произведения, в которых упоминается или описывается ДД, должны находятся в особом разделе с предупреждением. Не следует также забывать и о соответствующем возрастном ограничении. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Дез, дес** — см. _детфик_.  
**Демэрисьфикатор, демерисьюфикатор** — попытка автора объяснить в предисловии, в комментариях или в тексте произведения, почему персонаж, имеющий признаки _Мэри-Сью (Марти-Стью)_ , им не является. Например, _герой_ оказался таким суперкрутым и суперпривлекательным потому, что он эльф (демон, вампир и т.д.), для которых такие качества — норма. Однако при этом действие происходит либо не среди эльфов, либо все остальные эльфы заявленным качествам не соответствуют. Т.е. герой, не смотря на все оправдания автора, всё равно остаётся единственной «звездой» среди всеобщей серости и заурядности.  
**Десьфикатор** — см. _демэрисьюфикатор_.  
**Детфик, Десфик, Дез (Deathfic)** — _оридж_ или _фанфик_ , в котором один или несколько _героев_ умирают. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Используется сравнительно редко, чаще в _шапке_ пишут «смерть персонажа».  
**Деффачка, дэффачка** (искажённый русский) — ироничное название автора, читателя или критика, который обладает низким образовательным и культурным уровнем, узким кругозором и шаблонностью мышления, зато наделён громадными абициями, завышенной самооценой и оголтелым эгоцентризмом, благодарая которым убеждён в сверхценности каждого своего суждения и изречения. Деффачки любят собираться в стаи, чаще называемые сообществами или френд-группами. Как правило, эти френд-группы тематические (тусовка вокруг какой-то породы собак, литературного жанра, рецептов диетических салатов, направления музыки и т.д.). Как в тематитеских, так и в стихийных френд-группах деффачек практикуется опримитивленная речь, огромное количество смайликов в сообщениях, постоянные взаимные похвалы по любому поводу и агрессивное неприятие всего и всех, что выходит за пределы тусовочной компании и тематики. Определение применяется к людям любого пола и возраста, чьи интеллектуальные, моральные и личностные качества соответствуют деффачковым качествам. Само слово "деффачки" появилось из-за того, что наиболее активными и многочисленными являются френд-группы из девушек в возрасте 14-20 лет. Иногда, когда надо подчеркнуть, что френд-группа состоит из лиц именно мужского пола, используется определение _мальчег_ , но реально мальчеги от деффачек отличаются только половой принадлежностью, а интеллектуальные, моральные и личностные качества те же самые.  
**Джен (G!/gen)** — произведение, в котором любовная линия отсутствует или занимает незначительную часть текста. Акцент в джене делается на дружбу, приключения, детектив и т.д. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _гет, слэш, фем, сёдзё-ай, юри, сёнэн-ай, яой, гей-литература_.  
**Дилогия** — серия из двух произведений, часто (но не обязательно) два _макси_ -текста. Как обозначение размера произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _трилогия_ и _сериал_.  
**Дисклаймер (Disclaimer)** — графа в _шапке_ или фраза аннотации _фанфика_ или _ориджа_ либо на первой странице сайта, где размещаются тексты. В дисклаймере сообщается, кому принадлежат авторские права (см. _копирайт_ ) на произведение. Применительно к фанфикам пишется, что данное произведение создано на основе другого произведения, и потому не преследует коммерческих целей, т.е. _фикрайтер_ не собирается зарабатывать на нём деньги, а все права на персонажей и мир принадлежат автору _канона_. Для _РПФ_ и _РПС_ необходимо ещё заявление о том, что всё написанное является совершеннейшей выдумкой и на самом деле никогда не происходило. Но следует учитывать, что применительно к фанфикам дисклаймер не является оправданием для нарушения авторских прав (см. _копирайт_ и _фанфикшен_ ), а применительно к РПФ и РПС не станет препятствием для обвинения фикрайтера в клевете, оскорблении личности и дискредитации. Если произведение _оригинальное_ , то в дисклаймере уточняется, что все права принадлежат автору произведения.  
**Дом/Суб, дом/саб (Dominance/Submission)** — доминантный и подчиняющийся партнер в _БДСМ_.  
**Домкрат** — сленговый термин, означающий использование в тексте чрезвычайно умных понятий, которые на самом деле означают совсем не то, что представляет автор. Возникают из-за низкой образованности автора в совокупности с его стремлением к изысканным речевым оборотам. Например, «взгляд острый, как чекан» (чекан — 1. инструмент для чеканки, имеющий форму зубила, рабочая кромка которого затуплена и закруглена, т.е. острой быть никак не может; 2. боевой мотот, который тоже острым быть не может). О происхождении этого сленгового слова подробнее см. в _стремительный домкрат_.  
**Драббл (Drabble)** — короткий отрывок, набросок, который может стать настоящим законченным произведением, а может и не стать. Часто просто сцена, зарисовка, описание персонажа. Ср. _виньетка_. Иногда под драбблом подразумевают очень короткую законченную историю, имеющую двойной подтекст и/или неожиданный конец. Как обозначение размера и/или типа произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Драма (Drama)** — напряженные отношения между персонажами, острые конфликты. Любовная линия в драме совсем не обязательна, драматичным может быть и _джен_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Драматический эффект** — любой приём, способ, средство заставить читателя или зрителя сильнее сопереживать _герою_ или внимательнее следить за развитием событий в произведении. Например, маньяк, который идёт к дому героини, поигрывает ножом или удавкой, намекая на скорое убийство. Или герой висит, кончиками пальцев удерживаясь над пропастью, и тут вдруг начинается рассказ о событиях, которые привели к такой ситуации. В первом случает драматический эффект заставит переживать за героиню, предугадывать варианты её спасения, а во втором — внимательнее анализировать события, которые привели героя на край пропасти, вживаться в них наравне с героем. Количество и разнообразие драматических эффектов огромно, и если автор использует их умело, то произведение будет интересным. Главное правило драматического эффекта — если намёк на событие был, то событие обязано произойти. Т.е. маньяк должен или убить героиню, или она будет очень шумно и энергично защищаться. А на край пропасти героя должны привести какие-то важные события, но ни в коем случае не мимолетный каприз или стечение обстоятельств. Если же обещанное в намёке событие не произошло, то, скорее всего, читатели не будут дочитывать произведение, а автора занесут в разряд _графоманов_. При этом следует помнить, что драматический эффект должен логично и органично вписываться в повествование, чтобы не стать _роялем в кустах, слёзодавилкой_ или _богом из машины_. Слишком часто используемые драматические эффекты превращаются в _штампы_.  
**Дыбр** — см. _лытдыбр_.  
**Дыра в сюжете, дырка, сюжетная дыра** — отсутствие логически приемлемого объяснения событий, описанных в произведении. Следует обратить внимание, что речь идёт именно о логичности объяснения, а не о реалистичности. Т.е. если есть магия (не существующая в реальности вещь), то в произведении она всё равно должна функционировать только по конкретным, чётко очерченным автором законам, а не так, как заблагорассудится пишущему в очередном эпизоде. И если вдруг возникло какое-то нетипичное для данного мира действие магии, должно быть чёткое, полностью соответствующее логике и структруре данного мира объяснение того, как и откуда взялась эта нетипичность. Применительно к событиям _сюжета_ это означает, что у каждого из них должна быть внятная и однозначная трактовка, а если изначально и возникла многозначность, то по ходу произведения она должна конкретизироваться, чтобы не возникало неясностей, недоговоренностей или противоречий. Лучший способ избежать сюжетных дыр — давать объяснение каждому моменту и сюжетному повороту. Но здесь нужно чувство меры, чтобы не объяснять и без того понятное. Кроме того, объяснения могут быть искусственными и/или неубедительными, что делает дыру в сюжете ещё большей. Пример дыры в сюжете, появившейся, когда автор попытался познакомить персонажей — _героиня_ , богатая бизнес-леди в дорогой и достаточно откровенной одежде, сама толком не зная зачем, поздним вечером заходит в дешёвый и заведомо подозрительный паб, где тусуется мелкий криминалитет, а когда её хотят изнасиловать, даму спасает герой, с которым она должна общаться на протяжении всей книги. (Для чего богатой бизнес-леди вдруг понадобилась дешёвая забегаловка? Почему она шлялась по криминальному району одна, поздно вечером и в провоцирующей одежде? И если героиня тупа настолько, чтобы не понимать, куда лезет и чем рискует, то глубокую умственную отсталость ей должны были диагностировать ещё года в три, и, став взрослой, она бы не бизнесом занималась, а складывала бы кубики в специнтернате под присмотром сиделки). См. _бог из машины, дьявол из машины, рояль в кустах, читерство_.  
**Дырка, дыра** — См. _дыра в сюжете_.  
**Дьявол из машины** — антоним выражения _бог из машины_ , но возникший в более позднее время. «Дьявол из машины» означает некое внезапное, не имеющее никаких предпосылок событие, которое заканчивает _сюжет_ , добравшийся через множество тяжёлых и трудных событий (иногда без них) к хеппи-энду, какой-либо трагедией. Например, спецназовец спасает жену из лап террористов и везёт домой, а по дороге в их автомобиль врезается пьяный на грузовике, и жена (или спецназовец) погибает. Дьявола из машины используют, чтобы снизить чрезмерное количество слащавости, патетики, героичности, радостности и тому подобного в финале произведения. Но цели своей этот приём никогда не достигает, потому что внезапная, ничем не обоснованная трагедия, вызвает у аудитории не сочувствие к персонажам, а раздражение автором и произведением. Следует обратить внимание, что раздражение вызывает именно внезапная, не имеющая никаких оснований трагическая развязка. Если же она обусловнена заранее и логически обоснована, то неприятия не появляется. Конечно, в жизни внезапные, ничем не обоснованные трагедии случаются, например, солдат, прошедший всю войну, погибает, поскользнувшись в собственной ванне, но следует помнить, что реальные и вымышленные события воспринимаются по-разному. То, что в жизни становится трагедией, в вымышленном мире, даже максимально реалистичном, превращается в абсурд: «Зачем было городить весь этот огород, писать книгу или снимать фильм, изводить столько бумаги или тратить столько денег на сьёмку, чтобы закончить произведение такой бессмыслицей?» Поэтому, если книга или фильм не биография того, кто действительно погиб трагической бессмысленной смертью или получил аналогичным образом увечье, то внезапное, ничем не обоснованное несчастье лишь испортит впечатление. Ср. _рояль в кустах, дыра в сюжете, читерство_.

Е

  
**ЕВГ** ( **е** хидный **в** нутренний **г** олос) — частый атрибут _ЖЮФ_ , нередко встречается и в _МЮФ_. ЕВГ обладают только главные _герои_ , при этом он является единственным персонажем, который не поддаётся оголтелому _мерисьюизму_ оных героев.  
**Ельф, ёльф** (искажённый русский) — ироничное упоминание эльфа, популярного мифологического и фэнтезийного персонажа, который в трактовке не особо одарённых авторов приобретает черты _Мэри-Сью (Марти-Стью)_.  
**ЕМНИП** — аббревиатура от «Если мне не изменяет память».

Ж

  
**ж+ж, ж/ж** — женщина+женщина, обозначения _пейринга_ в _ориджах_ , наприсанных в жанре _фема_.  
**ж+м, ж/м** — женщина+мужчина, обозначения _пейринга_ в _ориджах_ , наприсанных в жанре _гета_ , причём ведущую роль в отношениях играет женский персонаж.  
**Жесть** — используется в качестве выражения ярких чувств, сильных эмоций, носящий крайне суровый шокирующий характер. Применительно к литературе или кино означает произведение с графическим изображением сцен жестокости и насилия, но совсем не обязательно оно должно носить сексуальный характер. Это может быть и психологический триллер, и боевые действия и вообще любую крайне суровую и жестокую ситуацию, которая показана с предельной откровенностью.  
**ЖРФ** ( **ж** енское **р** омантическое **ф** энтези) — любовно-приключенческое произведение в стиле фэнтези, обычно написанное автором-женщиной. Может быть и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фэмом_. От полноценного произведения о любви отличается тем, что в ЖРФ практически полностью отсутствует логика повествования и психологическая достоверность, зато количество трагичностей и слащавостей не просто велико, оно огромно. В главных _героях_ почти всегда оказывается _Мэри-Сью/Марти-Стью_. Если имеются эротические сцены, то они зачастую написаны так, что складывается впечатление полного незнания автором как физиологии, так и анатомии. К тому же ко всем вышеперечисленным «прелестям» нередко добавляются орфографическая и стилистическая безграмотность. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _АИ, ЖЮФ, ИД, МГФ, МЮФ, ЮФ_.  
**ЖЮФ** ( **ж** енское **ю** мористическое **ф** энтези) — фэнетезийное произведение, в большинстве случаев написанное автором-женщиной и напичканное кошмарным количеством затасканных шуток, литературных _штампов_ , общеизвестных _стёбных_ афоризмов, и т.д., и т.п. Несмотря на то, что произведение заявлено как приключенческое, в нём, как правило, немало внимания уделяется любовным линиям, и обычно это делается в ущерб основному _сюжету_. В главных _героях_ ЖЮФ неизбежно оказывается _Мэри-Сью/Марти-Стью_. Зачастую ко всем вышеперечисленным «прелестям» добавляются орфографическая и стилистическая безграмотность автора. В большинстве случаев ЖЮФ является неуклюжим _клоном_ единичных удачных произведений в жанре юмористического фэнтези. К слову, юмор и клоунада — чрезвычайно трудные для исполнения жанры, требующие огромного таланта и мастерства, поэтому сделать что-то действительно хорошее могут лишь единицы, которым затем принимается подражать целая орда охочих до лёгкого успеха бездарей. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _АИ, ЖРФ, ИД, МГФ, МЮФ, ЮФ_.

З

  
**Заморожено (Frozen)** — произведение, которое ещё не окончено, но автор по каким-то причинам надолго оставил или окончательно забросил его. Ср. _прода, WIP, ТБЦ (ТВС)_.  
**Занавесочная история (Curtain story)** — произведение о любовных отношениях, как правило _слэш_ (но встречается и _гет_ , и _фем_ ), в котором описывается довольно размеренная, спокойная жизнь пары персонажей и особенное внимание уделено домашним, бытовым хлопотам, а не чувствам или эротике: например, персонажи идут вдвоём покупать кухонные занавески (из этого примера, упомянутого в какой-то давней сетевой дискуссии, и родилось название жанра). Однако, несмотря на подчёркнутую бытоописательность, занавесочная история благодаря _подтексту_ , намёкам и иносказаниям может быть более чувственной и эмоциональной, нежели обычная _лав-стори_. Занавесочная история — довольно сложный жанр, и произведений в нём мало, а хороших вообще единицы. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Нередко в _комментариях_ «занавесочная история» используется в ироничном смысле, как показатель чрезмерной слащавости, утрированной благостности и домашности в отношениях персонажей.  
**Зато какой у нас дракон!** — устоявшаяся фраза ироничного характера для обозначения пристального внимания, уделяемого автором книги или создателями фильма второстепенным, но зрелищным деталям и персонажам в ущерб _сюжету_. Произошла из зрительской сетевой рецензии на фильм «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня».  
**ЗВ** — «Звёздные войны», известный голливудский _сериал_ из шести фильмов, снятых в разные годы. Режиссёр и сценарист Дж. Лукас. Жанр — смесь фэнтези и фантастики. Несмотря на слабую _сюжетную_ , персонажную и логическую проработку, сериал приобрёл немалую популярность благодаря зрелищным спецэффектам. По сериалу было написано и продолжает писаться множество _фанфиков_ и _профиков_.  
**Злобный автор (Evil author)** — когда автор вписывается в произведение как персонаж-Автор или использует свой писательский псевдоним. Приём используется в основном для достижения комического эффекта. См. _вписка_.

И

  
**ИД** ( **и** ронический **д** етектив) — детективное произведение, изложенное в юмористическом ключе. Поскольку юмор и клоунада — одни из самых сложных форм искусства, которые требуют огромного таланта и мастерства, по-настоящему хорошие произведения в жанре ИД очень редки, зато имеется огромное количество неуклюжих _клонов_ с плоскими шутками, затасканными афоризмами, _стёбом_ , непроработанной логикой повествования и _героями_ категории _Мэри-Сью/Марти-Стью_. Большинство произведений ИД, как плохих, так и хороших, написаны почему-то женщинами, поэтому ИД зачастую считается «женским» жанром. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _АИ, ЖРФ, ЖЮФ, МГФ, МЮФ, ЮФ_.  
**Идея** (в художественном произведении) — это главная мысль, обобщающая смысловое, образное и эмоциональное содержание произведения. В идее выражено отношение автора к поставленной в его сочинении проблеме, к мыслям, высказываемым персонажами. Как правило, художественная идея не может быть сведена к какому-то отдельному высказыванию, отражающему авторскую мысль. Идея пронизывает всё произведение и выражается различными средствами. Внимание! На идею авторских прав ( _копирайта_ ) нет. Они распространяются только на _сюжет_ , _фабулу_ , персонажей, авторскую терминологию и т.д. Например, мальчик-сирота, живший у злых родственников и ставший учеником волшебной школы — это идея, пользоваться которой могут все. Гарри Поттер, которому сова принесла приглашение в Хогвартс — это конкретный сюжет, защищённый коприайтом. Если в произведении много заимствованных идей, оно становится _клоном_ , а при неумеренном заимствовании превращается в _плагиат_.  
**ИМХО (IMHO)** — in my humble opinion, «по моему скромному мнению». На русскоязычных ресурсах чаще расшифровывается « **и** мею **м** нение, **х** очу **о** тветить». Вежливый способ сказать «Я думаю так-то, а вы можете поступать, как вам заблагорассудится». В зависимости от тона дискуссии может звучать как « **и** мею **м** нение, **х** рен **о** ткажусь».  
**Иной** — см. _азеркин_.  
**Интерквел** (от inter — «между» и sequel — «продолжение») — художественное произведение, сюжетные события которого происходят между событиями ранее созданных произведений. Таким образом интерквел является одновременно _сиквелом_ для одного произведения и _приквелом_ для другого. Например, А.-К. Дойль написал «Этюд в багровых тона», где происходит знакомство Шерлока Холмса и доктора Уостона, затем «Знак четырёх», который должен был завершить дилогиию свадьбой Уотсона и Мэри Морстен, однако в дальнейшем Дойль написал немало рассказов-интерквелов о приключениях Холмса и Уотсона, которые произошли после их знакомства, но до женитьбы доктора на Мэри. Ср. _вбоквел, мидквел_.  
**Инцест (Incest)** — сексуальные отношения между кровными родственниками. Горизонтальный инцест — братья, сестры; вертикальный — родители и дети, опекуны и подопечные. Может быть и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фемом_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**ИРЛ (РЛ)** — от англ. IRL, in real life, «в реальной жизни». Применитетельно к литературе используется как обоначение жанра, синоном терминам «реалистика» и «повседневность». Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Так же употребляется в _комментариях_ к произведению, когда обсудается вопрос, возможно ли какое-либо событие, действие или явление в реальной жизни. Следует обратить внимание, что писать «Розовые слоны в ИРЛ (в IRL) не существуют» нельзя, покольку в предложении дважды повторяется предлог «в», и автор такой реплики будет подвернут множеству совершенно справедлибых упрёков в безграмотности. Правильно пишется «Розовые слоны ИРЛ не существуют» или «Розовые слоны в РЛ (в RL) не существуют». Кроме того, в психологии и психиатрии ИРЛ расшифровывается как «избегающее расстройство личности», (соответсвенно РЛ — расстройство личности), поэтому, используя эту аббревиатуру в интернет-дискуссиях или _шапке_ произведения вы можете дать основания для весьма нелестных шуток в ваш адрес.  
**Истинная пара** — произведение о персонажах, которые идеально подходят друг другу как возлюбленные, являются друг для друга «вторыми половинками» или им сам _ **о**_ й судьбой предопределено стать возлюбленными и т.д. Ср. _соулмейт_. Может быть и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фемом_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Исходник** — оригинальное произведение, послужившее основой для написания _фанфика, профика, приквела_ или _сиквела_. Применительно к фанфикам и профикам чаще используется слово _«канон»_. Исходником так же будет основной текст по отношению к его переводу на другой язык.  
**ИЧСП** — аббревиатура от « **И** **ч** то, **с** обственно, **п** примечательно». Способ показать необычность, нетипичность чего-либо. В зависимости от тона разговора может звучать как « **И** **ч** то, **с** сука, **п** примечательно».  
**ИЧСХ** — аббревиатура от « **И** **ч** то, **с** обственно, **х** арактерно». Способ показать эмоциональную или смысловую значимость чего-либо. В зависимости от тона разговора может звучать как « **И** **ч** то, **с** сука, **х** арактерно».

К

  
**Кавай** (от яп. kawaii — милый, прелестный, хорошенький) — слово из жаргона поклонников манги и аниме, означает: 1). Возглас крайней степени умиления, восхищения, одобрения; 2) отзыв о персонаже, которого считают прелестным, милым и обаятельным. Обычно встречается в комментариях, причём «кавай» можно услышать и о _детфике_ или _БДСМ_. Ср. _свун, някать 2_.  
**Камин-аут, каминг-аут** (от анг. сoming-out, to come out of the closet, «выйти из чулана») — в англоязычной культуре это идиоматическое выражение применяется в случае, когда происходит открытое добровольное признание человеком своей принадлежности к тому или иному сексуальному меньшинству.  
**Канон (Canon)** — 1) произведение- _оридж_ , послужившее основой для _фанфика_ ; 2) те сведения о персонажах, событиях и мироустройстве, которые описаны в книге, фильме, _комиксе_ и т.д. Например, то, что у Гарри Поттера черные волосы и зеленые глаза — канон. Иногда канон со временем может меняться под влиянием обстоятельств, например, при перезапуске вселенной (римейк фильма, игры), когда требуется привести ее в соответствие с современными требованиями. Но в любом случае канон — это совокупность созданных автором деталей и событий, которые существуют вне зависимости от того, нравятся они _фэндому_ или нет. Ср. _фанон_. 3). набор норм, правил, струтурных элементов, персонажей, взаимоотношений и т.д. свойственных определённому жанру. Например, в _космоопере_ каноничны звездолёты, бластеры и инопланетные цивилизации; в фэнтези — прекрасные эльфы с острыми ушками, магия, средневековье. «Канон», «канонный» в данном случае синонимичен слову «классический».  
**Картон** — в кино и литературе обозначет нечто (характер, ситуацию, персонаж и т.д.), состряпанное небрежно, халтурно, и без понимания сути и смысла объекта, а потому выглядящее неправдоподобно и воспринимающееся как дешёвые картонные декорации (отсюда и название).  
**Картонный герой (КГ)** — 1) плохо, небрежно и схематично проработанный персонаж, чьи поступки лишены чёткой и убедительной мотивации, а чувства и мысли не показаны. Такой персонаж не вызывает ни сочувствия, ни отклика в душе, воспринимается не как личность, а как бездушный шаблон, макет; 2) персонаж, единственная цель которого истреблять плохих персонажей, показывая этим, какой хороший он сам. При этом способы и методы, которые картонный герой использует для борьбы с противником не имеют ни малейшего значения. Не задумывается картонный герой и о том, а чем именно плохи отрицательные персонажи, какие цели они преследует, и почему он сам пользуется теми же самыми средствами и методами, что и его противники. Иначе говоря, картонный герой хорош не потому, что совершает что-то хорошее, а потому, что все остальные персонажи поступают ещё хуже. Ср. _Картонный злодей, Картон_.  
**Картонный злодей (КЗ)** — персонаж, единственная цель которого всячески показывать какой он плохой, злой и жестокий, делать гадости другим персонажам, и тем самым давать _протагонисту_ повод для конфликта и доказательства того, какой протагонист хороший, и как необходимо, а значит и правильно всё, что этот _герой_ делает. Иными словами, чем более плохого врага убьёт протагонист, тем более хороший он сам. Ср. _Картонный герой, картон_.  
**Категория (иногда «тип»)** — наличие или отсутствие в произведении романтических и/или сексуальных отношений, их характер. В настоящее время используется четыре категории — _джен, гет, слэш, фем_.  
**КГ** — См. _Картонный герой_.  
**КЗ** — См. _Картонный злодей_.  
**Кейс-фик** (case — дело) — _фанфик_ с детективной линией, расследованием. При этом в _каноне_ наличие детективной составляющей не обязательно.  
**Кид!** — пометка на _шапке_ , которая означает, что персонажи, которые в _каноне_ были взрослыми, в данном _фанфике_ будут детьми. Обычно ставится перед именем персонажа, который будет представлен в виде ребёнка. В _ориджах_ означает, что либо _героями_ произведения являются дети, либо есть _ретроспекция_ в детские годы персонажей.  
**Кинк (Kink)** — от английского «странность, ненормальность, отклонение». В _сетературе_ обозначает: 1) обстоятельства, как правило связанные с насилием и экзотическими сексуальными практиками, извращёнными удовольствиями, читать о которых не всем может быть приятно; 2) какие-либо детали повествования, которые особенно нравятся какому-то конкретному читателю. Чаще всего эти детали или эпизоды носят эротический характер, но могут быть и вполне нейтральными: смакование персонажем определённых блюд или наличие у него определённых домашних животных, оживлённые диалоги на любимую читателем тему (аквариумные рыбки, автомобили, бильярд и т.д.), какие-то особенности внешности или одежды персонажа (например, длинноволосые парни в джинсе или блондики в бронелифчике) и т.д. См. _гладить кинки, фансервис_.  
**Киносериал** — многосерийное кинопроизведение, предназначенное для демонстрации в кинотеатрах (в отличие от _телесериалов_ , предназначенных для демонстрации по телевидению). Киносериалы состояли в среднем из 10-15 серий, заканчивавшихся «на самом интересном месте», что заставляло публику возвращаться в кино вновь и вновь, каждую неделю. Серии длились в среднем 15-20 минут и демонстрировались перед основным фильмом. С появлением телевидения киносериалы утратили популярность, и их производство почти прекратилось. Киносериалы были как самостоятельными произведениями, так и _экранизациями_ книг и _комиксов_. По мотивам наиболее популярных киносериалов создавались _новеллизации_. См. _франшиза_.  
**Клиффхангер, клиффхэнгер** (англ. cliffhanger или cliffhanger ending) — художественный приём в создании _сюжетной_ линии в _сериалах_ , когда _герой_ сталкивается со сложной дилеммой, с последствиями своих или чужих поступков, попадает в опасную для него ситуацию и т.д., но в этот момент повествование обрывается, оставляя развязку открытой до появления продолжения. Этот приём часто используется авторами, чтобы увеличить вероятность того, что аудитория будет заинтересована в продолжении в надежде узнать, чем закончилась история. Не стоит путать клиффхангер с понятием интриги в художественном произведении. Клиффхангер — это эпизод, прерванный на середине в свой наиболее острый момент, в то время как интрига — целый ряд эпизодов или совокупность событий, которые наводят зрителя на мысли о возможном развитии главной сюжетной линии. Идея заканчивать рассказ в момент, когда читатель в напряжении ожидает развязки (которая, в большинстве случаев, происходит в начале рассказа следующего) стара настолько же, насколько сама литература. Бродячие сказители всех времён и народов умышленно прерывали балладу на одном из напряжённых моментов, чтобы остаться в богатом замке/доме/трактире ещё на одну ночь. Клиффхангер является основой и персидского сказочного цикла «Тысяча и одна ночь», где центральный персонаж цикла царица Шахерезада, спасая свою жизнь, использовала всё имеющееся у неё красноречие, рассказывая царю сказки до восхода солнца (на который умышленно приходилось самое интересное место повествования). В XIX в. традиция такой концовки получила своё развитие в рассказах, печатавшихся «с продолжением» в газетах и журналах и стала настолько избитой, что послужила источником для множества пародий. Нынешнее же название, по мнению учёных-филологов, возникло благодаря приключенческим сериалам немого кино (см. _киносериал_ ) ранних 1930-х годов, в которых главный герой буквально стоит на краю обрыва (фраза дословно переводится как «висящий над обрывом» и как «скалолаз» по словарю), хотя первое упоминание в Оксфордском Словаре Английского языка относится к 1937 году. Клиффхангер одинаково часто используется и в _оноингах_ , и в сериалах, которые представляются зрителю только после полного завершения.  
**Клон** — 1) произведение, сделанное по образцу и подобию какого-либо очень известного и популярного фильма, книги или компьютерной игры. Клон отличается от _оригинала_ только именами персонажей, а их характер, _фабула_ , _сюжетная_ линия и смысловое содержание произведения почти один в один копируют _исходник_. Клоны обычно делаются по заказу правообладателя для того, чтобы быстро и легко заработать деньги на волне успеха другого произведения. Но нередко клоны пишут _фанаты_ произведения, которые воображают себя не _фикрайтерами_ , а самостоятельными авторами, однако, в отличие от тех же фикрайтеров, ничего нового в сюжет привнести не могут, хотя и авторских прав не нарушают. Хотя при излишне подробном заимствовании клон может быть признан _плагиатом_. Клоны пользуются популярностью среди фанатов исходника, которым всё равно что, лишь бы было похоже; 2) комментарий, оставленный самим автором к своему же произведению, но под другим ником. Делается для того, чтобы создать видимость популярности и востребованности произведения.  
**Книгоголик** — см. _читун_.  
**Кноттинг** — см. _омегаверс_.  
**Коллизия** — противоречие, столкновение, борьба действующих сил в художественном произведении. Термин введён в эстетику Г. Гегелем; до некоторой степени синонимичен термину _конфликт_ , но подразумевает конкретную форму столкновений, противоречий, расхождений интересов, взглядов, стремлений. Например, желание сыщика поймать преступника и желание преступника уйти от наказания будет конфликтом, а погони и допросы — коллизиями. Различные препятствия и удачи, которые возникают во время погонь и допросов, станут _перипетиями_.  
**Комикс** — рассказ, повесть или даже роман в картинках, которые сопровождаются короткими репликами персонажей и пометками, обозначающими звуки падения, удара, звонка, стука и т.д. Рассказы в картинках в виде лубков, гравюр, литрогафий, рисунков и т.д. существуют с VIIIв. в Китае и с XVв. в Европе. Но только в начале ХХв. комиксы как самостоятельный вид искусства стал появляться в американских и европейских газетах, а вскоре начал выпускаться и в виде журналов. Комикс сделался больше по объёму, что позволило создавать более подробные истории с многочисленными _перипетиями_ , разнообразными _сюжетами_ и жанрами. Комикс быстро завоевал популярность по всему миру, а в разных странах и у разных издательств приобрёл характерную манеру рисовки, которая отличалась друг от друга настолько сильно, что дала название изобразительным стилям — например, рисовка в стиле «Marvel» или «DC», в стиле _манги_ и т.д. По мотивам наиболее популярных комиксов создаются _новеллизации_ и _экранизации_ , разрабатываются компьютерные игры, _фанаты_ пришут множество _фанфиков_. При этом сами комиксы могут быть как _ориджами_ , так и _профиками_ , и _фанфиками_. См. _франшиза_.  
**Комм** — сокращение от _«комментарий»_.  
**Комментарий** — реакция, отзыв на произведение или какое-либо высказывание. Синоним _фидбэка_.  
**Комфортинг, комфортить** — произведение, основной темой которого является забота одного персонажа о другом, попавшим в затруднительную или опасную ситуацию. В отличие от _хёрт/комфорта_ в конфортинге бедам и страданиям персонажа уделяется сравнительно мало внимания, о них вообще может быть упомянуто мельком, а основной акцент сделан на процессе помощи страдающему. Например, произведение о том, как жена помогает пострадашему в аварии мужу снова начать ходить. Авария, операция и т.д. остаются за пределами произведения, _сюжет_ посвящён восстановительному периоду. Комфортинг может быть и _дженом_ , и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фемом_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Конничива, коннитива** — «Добрый день!», «Здравствуйте!» по-японски. Используется _анимешниками_ в качестве приветствия, причем они почему-то уверены, что все вокруг знают, что такое конничева.  
**Конфликт** — разногласие, противоречие, столкновение, острая борьба, воплощенные в _сюжете_ литературного произведения. Конфликт может отражать политические, философские, нравственные и др. разногласия художественных персонажей или противоречия эпохи. Непреходящее значение произведения во многом определяется тем, насколько полно в нём нашли отражение как противоречия своего времени, так и «вечные вопросы», актуальные в любую эпоху (верность-предательство, вражда-дружба, любовь-ненависть и т.д.). Каким бы образом ни проявлялся конфликт, он лежит в основе проблематики произведения, а приемы и способы его разрешения обусловлены авторским замыслом. Кроме основного конфликта — двигателя сюжетного действия — в произведении могут быть разнообразные частные конфликты, возникающие во взаимоотношениях персонажей. Частные конфликты необходимы для того, чтобы точнее воссоздать панораму жизни, быт, эпоху, сложность и противоречивость характеров людей. В ходе конфликта персонажи выражают свои интересы и убеждения словами и поступками в столкновении/общении друг с другом. Такое столкновение называется _коллизией_. Резкие перемены в ситуации и череда событий, вызванных как самим конфликтом и действиями его участников, так и вмешательством посторонних сил, называются _перипетиями_. В ходе перипетий конфликт обостряется. Конфликт может быть как настоящим, так и иллюзорным. В ходе настоящего конфликта противоречия достигают предельной остроты и каким-либо образом разрешаются, а в ходе иллюзорного конфликта ситуация разрешается за счет обнажения иллюзорности противоречия. Конфликтовать в сюжете могут не только личности. Обычно выделяются четыре типа конфликта: 1. человек против человека; 2. человек против общества; 3. человек против обстоятельств (судьба, болезнь, стихийное бедствие и т.д.); 4. человек против себя самого (например, ситуация «и хочется, и колется», «лень работать, а надо» и т.д.). Произведений без конфликта не бывает, в той или иной форме, явный или скрытый, внешний или внутренний, но конфликт в произведении присутствует всегда, а успешными бывают только те произведения, где конфликт с первых же строк и минут заявлен внятно и конкретно (что не мешет ему быть скрытым и внутренним, если это необходимо автору).  
**Копирайт (Copyright), или Авторские права** — появляются в момент создания _оригинального произведения_ и полностью принадлежат автору. Авторское право на произведение науки, литературы и искусства возникает в силу факта его создания. Для возникновения и осуществления авторского права не требуется регистрации произведения, иного специального оформления произведения или соблюдения каких-либо формальностей. Авторское право распространяется как на _обнародованные_ произведения, так и на необнародованные произведения, существующие в какой-либо объективной форме: письменной (рукопись, машинопись, нотная запись и т.д.); устной (публичное произнесение, публичное исполнение и т.д.); звуко- или видеозаписи (механической, магнитной, цифровой, оптической и т.д.); изображения (рисунок, эскиз, картина, план, чертеж, кино-, теле-, видео- или фотокадр и т.д.). Авторское право на произведение не связано с правом собственности на материальный объект, в котором произведение выражено (т.е. если ваш друг написал рассказ в вашей тетрадке, все права на текст, _сюжет_ , _фабулу_ , мир и персонажей принадлежат не вам, а другу). Использовать произведение как полностью, так и частично (фрагмент текста, персонаж, сюжет, авторские неологизмы и т.д.) имеет право только автор, который может передать часть прав на использование произведения физическому или юридическому лицу, и при этом оговаривается степень и характер использования. Любое использование произведения или его элементов без разрешения автора является нарушением авторского права вне зависимости от того, извлекалась при использовании коммерческая выгода или нет.  
**Космоопера, космическая опера** — произведение, в котором основу _сюжета_ составляют приключения в космосе, на других планетах и в звездолётах. При этом космоопера отличается от космической фантастики чем, в футуристический антураж «бластера и вакуума» переносятся средневековые, а зачастую и фэнтезийные обстоятельства и отношения, присущие произведениям в стиле «меч и магия». С одной стороны, в космоопере сильны элементы научной фантастики, например: полеты к звёздам, оружие, работающее по неведомым высокотехнологичным принципам, космические баталии. С другой стороны — все это лишь фон действия, в основе которого лежат мотивы и механизмы, характерные для классического фентези, например: аристократические династии, религиозные ордена, рыцарство, дуэли, мечи, магия. Особенно встречаются мечи, что позволило определить космооперу как «Мир меча и звёзд». Пример — сериал Лукаса «Звёздные войны». И если мечи и магия в космооперах встечаются далеко не всегда, то романтико-приключенческая основа неизменна. Это явствует из названия жанра: термин «космоопера» является словом-склейкой «космоса» как основного места действия и сентиментально-приключенческих событий _мыльной оперы_. Однако, несмотря на нелестное происхождение названия жанра, произведения в космоопере бывают самого разного качества — от низкопробщины до шедевра, как и в любом другом жанре. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Косплей** (costume play — костюмированная игра, представление) — вид _фанатского_ творчества, состоящий в том, чтобы фотографироваться или сниматься на видео в образе и костюмах любимых персонажей, часто отыгрывая какие-то сцены из _канона_ или _фанона_. По мотивам косплея нередко пишутся рассказы или даже романы, но в большинстве случаев интересны они, как и сам косплей, только его непосредственным участникам и их друзьям по увлечению. Ср. _Ролёвка_. Изготовление и продажа костюмов для косплея — существенная отрасль дохода издателя или кинокомпании. См. _франшиза, мерчандайз_. Однако, несмотря на обилие предлагаемой готовой продукции, высшим классом считается индивидуально пошитый костюм с точнейшей детализацией и обилием тщательно воспроизведённых _артефактов_ отыгрываемого персонажа. Кроме того, косплей нередко требует немалых навыков театрального гримирования, чтобы привести свою внешность в полное соответствие с внешностью персонажа.  
**Кроссовер (Crossover)** — _фанфик_ , в котором задействованы персонажи и/или реалии из двух и более фэндомов. Например, рассказ о том, как Фродо Торбинс делал шпаргалки по зельеварению для Гарри Поттера. Кроссоверы иногда отмечают в _шапке_ как X/O. Ср. _мэшап_.  
**Крэк (Crack)** — произведение, основанной на немного безумной шутке или невероятном до абсурда предположении. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.

Л

  
**Лавочка** — 1). сторона в сетевой дискуссии, группа людей, разделяющих одну и ту же точку зрения на какой-то вопрос и категорически не желающая слышать другие стороны. Лавочка участвует в дискуссии не с целью найти истину, а из-за стремления навязать всем свою точку зрения; 2). группа людей, связанная каким-либо общим, крайне узким интересом (разведение фиалок, произведения одного автора, одна порода собак и т.д.), которая не столько обсуждает интересующую их тему, сколько изощряется во взаимных комплиментах и яростных коллективных нападках на всех, кто хоть сколько-нибудь с ними не согласен. При этом справедливость, корректность и обоснованность критики полностью игнрируется, для агрессии и нападок вполне достаточно факта несогласия как такового. Для обоих вариантов лавочки характерны узкомыслие, шаблонность суждений и крайне низкая осведомлённость не только о том, что выходит за пределы непосредственных интересов, но слабое знание самого предмета, ради которого и собиралась лавочка. Синонимы — песочница, френд-группа.  
**Лав-стори (Love-story)** — см. _ЛР_.  
**Лайм (Lime)** — один из вариантов обозначения _рейтинга_ , синоним R.  
**Либроман** — см. _читун_.  
**Лимон (Lemon)** — один из вариантов обозначения _рейтинга_ , синоним NC-17.  
**Лимский синдром** — психологический термин, обозначающий явление, когда преступники, которые держат заложников, начинают заботиться о них и симпатизировать им, действуя в конечном итоге не в интересах своей группировки или не в собственных интересах, а в интересах заложников, например, по собственной инициативе отпускают их. Явление впервые описано на примере захвата заложников в Лиме (Перу), который длился с 17 декабря 1996 года по 22 апреля 1997 года. Это случилось во время бала в посольстве, на котором присутствовали высокопоставленные лица и военные. Но уже через несколько дней большинство заложников были освобождены. Ср. _стокгольмский синдром_. Случаи лимского синдрома встречаются достаточно редко, и художественных произведений, где он в положен основу _сюжета_ или сделан значимой частью сюжета, немного.  
**Литературный герой** — см. _герой_  
**Литературный язык** — обработанная форма общенародного языка, обладающая в большей или меньшей степени письменно закрепленными нормами; язык всех проявлений культуры, выражающихся в словесной форме. Понятие «обработанная форма» исторически изменчиво (в разные эпохи и у разных народов).  
**ЛОЛ (LOL)** — Laugh out loud, «Громкий смех». Обычно используется в комментариях.  
**ЛР** (аббревиатура от « **л** юбовный **р** оман») — произведение, к котором основу и основное содержание _сюжета_ составляют _перипетии_ любовных взаимоотношений, нежные чувства. Нередко встречаются эротические сцены разной степени откровенности, от вполне невинных поцелуйчиков до тяжёлого порно в извращённой форме. ЛР может быть и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фемом_. Определение применяется и к _ориджам_ , и к _фанфикам_ , и _сетератруре_ , и к издаваемымой литературе. Синоним — лав-стори.  
**Лыт** — см. _лытдыбр_.  
**Лытлыбр** — это слово «дневник», написанное в аглийской раскладке клавиатуры («lytdybr») и транслитерированное на русский язык. Иногда сокращается до «лыт», но чаще всего до «дыбр». Лытдыбром называют запись личного характера в онлайновом журнале (дневнике, блоге), которая рассказывает о событиях в жизни автора, которые касаются только его самого и никому, кроме него, не важны и не интересны. Пример: «Сдал(а) квартальный отчет, меня похвалили». «Купил(а) килогамм сосисок, буду есть их с картошкой пюре и кетчупом». «Завтра иду к Маше на день рождения, надо срочно придумать, что подарить» и т.д., и т.п. Противоположностью лытдыбра являются записи, в которых автор высказывает своё мнение об общественных и политических событиях, просмотренных фильмах и театральных постановках, прочитанных книгах и т.д. Иначе говоря, сообщения, информация в которых касается не только автора и его ближайшего окружения, но и многих других людей, а потому может заинтересовать хоть кого-то из них. Слово «лытдыбр» придумал известный интернетовский деятель Роман Лейбов, который также считается первым пользователем «Живого журнала», который стал писать туда именно по-русски. Применительно к литературе и кино слово «лытдыбр» («лыт», «дыбр») означает негативно-пренебрежительную характеристику неудачного произведения в жанре _повседневность_ , когда автор не смог полноценно передать мысли и чувства персонажей, а только перечислил переживаемые ими события, уподобив книгу записям в среднестатистическом безликом блоге.  
**Ляп** — производное от «ляпсус»: ошибка, оговорка, досадный промах. Применительно к литературе и кино означает нарушение логики в _сюжете_ или несоответствие в описании образа. Возникает по разным причинам: из-за недостаточного уровня знаний в той или иной области (холодное оружие, анатомия и физология, законы механики и т.д. — см. _матчасть_ ), либо просто по невнимательности или из-за того, что автору лень как следует продумать _обоснуй_.

М

  
**М+Ж, м/ж** — мужчина+женщина, обозначения _пейринга_ в _ориджах_ , наприсанных в жанре _гета_ , причём ведущую роль в отношениях играет мужской персонаж.  
**М+М, м/м** — мужчина+мужчина, обозначения _пейринга_ в _ориджах_ , наприсанных в жанре _слэша_.  
**Магреализм (Магический реализм)** — термин, образованный комбинацией слов «магический» и «реализм», является обозначением техники изобразительного искусства, в которой реалистическая манера рисования или написания изображений переливается в абсурдный мир противоречий предметов, объектов. Самые известные художники-магреалисты — М. Эшер и Р. Гонсэлвес. Применительно к литературе и кино магреализм (мистический реализм, мистреализм) означает избражение обычного реального мира, в котором есть какие либо магические или мистические детали. Т.е. не альтернативный мир, в котором магия и/или вымышленные существа широко распространены, а некоторые, весьма немногочисленные магические и мистические детали в мире, полностью аналогичном нашему. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Майндфакинг** — английская калька русского слова «мозготрах», вернувшаяся на родину в англизированном виде. Применительно к _сетературе_ иногда используется используется другой вариант кальки — _брейнфакинг_. Представление о том, что является мозготрахом, у каждого своё, и не исключено, что тема, «взорвавшая/вынесшая мозг» автору, для читателей будет скучной, банальной и ничем не примечательной, но точно так же возможен и обратный вариант — безобидные с точки зрения автора темы, эпизоды и суждения станут для читателя чем-то ужасным, отвратительным или вызывающим чувство потрясения. Обычно слово «майндфакинг» используется в _комментариях_ или в графе _«Предупреждения»_ в _шапке_ произведения.  
**Макгаффин (MacGuffin)** — объект, вокруг которого закручивается _сюжет_. Макгаффин является источником, поводом конфликта между персонажами, но сам по себе в сюжете не участвует. Например, Кольцо Всевластия во «Властелине колец» или бриллианты в «Двенадцати стульях». Сам термин и концепцию макгаффина ввел в оборот режиссер Альфред Хичкок в 1935 году в своем фильме «Тридцать девять ступеней».  
**Макси (Max)** — большое по объёму произведение: однотомный роман, дилогия или трилогия. Размер от 70 машинописных (вордовских) страниц и выше. Как обозначение размера произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Мальчег, мальчэг, мальшег** (искажённый русский) — ироничное название автора, читателя или критика, который обладает низким образовательным и культурным уровнем, узким кругозором и шаблонностью мышления, зато наделён громадными абициями, завышенной самооценой и оголтелым эгоцентризмом, благодарая которым убеждён в сверхценности каждого своего суждения и изречения. Мальчеги любят собираться в стаи, чаще называемые сообществами или френд-группами. Как правило, эти френд-группы тематические (тусовка вокруг какой-то компьютерной игры, литературного жанра, марки автомашины, направления музыки и т.д.). Как в тематических, так и в стихийных френд-группах мальчегов практикуется опримитивленная или жаргонная речь, огромное количество смайликов в сообщениях, постоянные взаимные похвалы по любому поводу и агрессивное неприятие всего и всех, что выходит за пределы тусовочной компании и тематики. Определение применяется к людям любого пола и возраста, чьи интеллектуальные, моральные и личностные качества соответствуют мальчеговым качествам. Само слово "мальчеги" появилось из-за того, что чаще в такие группы собираются юноши в возрасте 14-20 лет. Если френд-группа состоит из лиц именно женского пола (что бывает гораздо чаще), используется определение _деффачка_ , но реально мальчеги от деффачек отличаются только половой принадлежностью, а интеллектуальные, моральные и личностные качества те же самые.  
**Манга** — японские _комиксы_ , обладающие характерной, легко узнаваемой манерой рисунка, а так же специфическим обликом персонажей: непомерно большие глаза, подчёркнуто миленькие лица. У девушек обычно огромные груди и сверхдлинные ноги. Картинки в манге располагаются справа налево, что связано с особенностями японской письменности. При переводе манги на другие языки страницы обычно не отзеркаливаются, традиционно сохраняется японская компоновка картинок. Персонажи зачастую являются _Мэри-Сью_ или _Марти-Стью_. Манга бывает весьма разнооборазной тематической и возрастной направленности — от детсадовских сказок до тяжёлого порно и от лёгких неритязательно-разлекательных _сюжетов_ до серьёзных философских произведений, где рассматриваются важные социальные и/или психологические проблемы. По наиболее популярным мангам часто снимается _аниме_. Сюжеты многих популярных манг нередко используются в _сетературе_ , кинематографии и издаваемой художественной литературе, а так же порождают огромное количество _фанфикшена_. Ср. _манхва_.  
**Манхва** — южнокорейские _комиксы_ , обладающие характерной, легко узнаваемой манерой рисунка, во многом аналогичные _манге_. Единственное существенное отличие — картинки у манхвы располагаются как в европейском комиксе, слева направо. Кроме того, у манхвы обычно немного другая манера рисунка, по которой её можно отличить от манги, но основные характеристики рисунка, _сюжета_ , персонажей и тематики у манги и манхвы одинаковы. Наиболее популярные манхвы экранизируются, причём преимущественно в виде анимации. Сюжеты многих популярных манхв нередко используются в _сетературе_ , кинематографии и издаваемой художественной литературе, а так же порождают огромное количество _фанфикшена_.  
**Манчкин, манчкинизм, манчкинство** — в кино и литературе манчкинство выражается в том, что герой постоянно всех побежает любыми средствами, подгребает по себя все попавшие в поле зрения ценности, сверхстремительно делает должностную карьеру и т.д., но никаких личностных изменений с ним не происходит, его мысли и чувства в произведении не отображаются, моральные проблемы не затрагиваются, а читатель/зритель вынужден со стороны наблюдать за безликими действиями, в которых герой просто «набирает баллы». В итоге аудитория не получает того, ради чего читают книги или смотрят фильмы — эмоциональные переживания, проживание вместе с героем волнующих событий и т.д. Кроме того, произведения-манчкины обладают немалым количеством _дыр в сюжете_ и _картонными героями/злодеями_ , изобилуют _роялями в кустах_ и _читерством_. Термин заимствован из настольных и онлайновых ролевых игр, где означает стремление игрока выиграть любой ценой. В зависимости от типа игры это может включать в себя такие цели, как «стать самым главным», «убить всех монстров», «стать первым силачом», «сорвать все ромашки» и т.д., и т.п. Амбиции манчкина часто заставляют его забыть о честной игре. Он все время пытается быть номером первым, а других игроков воспринимает как помехи на своем грандиозном пути к могуществу. Поскольку в ролевые игры играют не ради победы, а ради игрового процесса как такового (эмоциональные переживания, игровое общение и т.д.), манчкин портит удовольствие всем остальным игрокам. Манчкин сосредоточен только на повышении игровых очков и бонусов, игрой же как таковой не интересуется, для него важны лишь количественные характеристики персонажа, а не его жизнь и характер. Манчкин не отыгрывает роль, не включается в игровое общение, он просто набирает для своего персонажа баллы (стреляет из автомата по всему, что движется, срывает все попавшиеся на глаза ромашки и т.д.), ни в малейшей степени не задумываясь над последствиями или какими-то моральными аспектами своих действий. Он бьётся с чудовищами и решает загадки, только если это откроет путь к силе, богатству, экипировке и прочим средствам, которые помогут заработать новые очки. Мировоззрение персонажа манчкину безразлично, поэтому он будет выполнять и доброе, и злое задание, чтобы получить в два раза больше очков. Манчкины хорошо знают правила игры, но трактуют их исключительно в собственную пользу — от других требуют неукоснительного соблюдения всех правил, а сами специально «забывают» или игнорируют те пункты, которые неудобны для них. Зачастую идёт намеренный поиск «дыр» в правилах, с помощью которых можно быстрее и эффективнее достичь нужных целей, а так же применяются неигровые средства — манчкин постояно пытаться убедить модератора игры, что ему дают слишком мало очков или что его персонаж должен иметь какие-то способности, которых не имеют другие и т.п. Манчкины любят играть не яркохарактерными, а мощными персонажами, потому что таким образом легче добиться желаемого. Ср. _нагибатор_ и _нагибаторство_.  
**Марти-Стью, Марти Стью, (Marty Stu), иногда Морис Стью (Maurice Stu)** — оригинальный персонаж (см. _ОС, ОМП_ ), который является олицетворением либо того, каким хотелось бы быть автору, либо тем, кого авторша мечтает затащить в ЗАГС. Марти-Стью обладает фигурой чемпиона мира по бодибилдингу, владеет всеми видами оружия и боевых искусств, к нему в койку то и дело прыгают красотки, у Марти-Стью совершенные черты лица или «мужественный» шрам через всю физиономию, и т.д., и т.п. Зачастую Марти-Стью — хрупкий и трогательно беспомощный юноша, о котором трепетно заботятся все остальные персонажи (обычно встречается в _слэше_ ). Нередки комбинации первого и второго варианта, причём не обязательно слэшные. Но в любом случае Марти-Стью непременно спасает мир, становится суперважной персоной или погибает героической смертью под дружные рыдания остальных персонажей. Марти-Стью не любят большинство читателей и читательниц, поскольку развитию _сюжета_ он нисколько не помогает, ведь и так понятно, что _герой_ обязательно получит всё, что хочет — от спасения мира до звания властелина этого самого мира и гарема из прекрасных эльфиек в придачу. Так что читать произведение нет ни интереса, ни азарта. Но некоторым закомплексованным особам нравится отождествлять себя при чтении с Марти-Стью, поэтому такие произведения могут найти достаточно обширную аудиторию. Женская ипостась Марти-Стью именуется _Мэри-Сью_. См. _читерство_.  
**Мартистьюизм, мартистьюшество** — произведение, в котором есть персонаж с явными чертами _Марти-Стью_.  
**Матчасть** — любая информация, необходимая автору для того, что избежать фактических и смысловых ошибок, неточностей в создаваемом произведении. Это могут быть законы физики, порядок сборки-разборки АК-47, полный перечень созданных С.Дали картин, фасон мужского белья в Европе XVIIв., рецепт торта «Прага»... Словом, всё что угодно. (Ср. _обоснуй_ ). Если в комментариях появляется совет, а иногда и требование «учить матчасть», это означает, что в произведении допущены очень грубые и нелепые ошибки, обусловленные полным незнанием затронутой темы.  
**Машка, Машка-Сью** (сетевой сленг) — см. _Мэри-Сью_.  
**МГФ** — аббревиатура от « **м** ужское **г** ероическое **ф** энетези/фантастика». Произведение, главной целью которого является стремление доказать, что его _герой_ — «самый крутой парень на деревне/в галактике». Средства и способы, которым этот результат достигается, автора не волнуют. Мысль вообще крайне незначительная составляющая таких произведений, а основное внимание уделяется успехам героя в драках и сексе. Зачастую акцент делается на демонстрацию материального благосостояния и социального престижа. От полноценных приключенческих произведений МГФ отличается примитивностью и однолинейностью _сюжета_ , огромным количеством _штампов_ и принадлежностью героя к категории _Марти-Стью_. Зачастую ко всем вышеперечисленным «прелестям» добавляются орфографическая и стилистическая безграмотность автора. Пишут МГФ обычно мужчины. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _АИ, ЖРФ, ЖЮФ, ИД, МЮФ, ЮФ_.  
**Мерисьюизм, мэрисьюшество** — произведение, в котором есть персонаж с явными чертами _Мэри-Сью_.  
**Мерчандайз** — товары, продающиеся за счет раскрученности основного бренда. Например, футболки, значки, сумки с изображением популярного персонажа или книги. Владельцы авторских прав (см. _копирайт_ ) на основной бренд (например, «Супермен») могут продать права на пошив костюмов Супермена и создание значков с его изображением, либо сами размещать такие заказы у доверенных фирм и продавать товар через официальный сайт. Набрав определенное количество фанатов, компания может неплохо заработать на мерчандайзе, причем часто он становится основным источником доходов. Например, продажа пластиковых фигурок — основной источник финансирования издателя «Гандамов». Ср. _франшиза_. Мерчандайзом нередко занимаются пиратские фирмочки-однодневки, которые успевают выпустить товар, продать оптовикам и исчезнуть прежде, чем правообладатель о них узнает.  
**Метросексуал (Metrosexual)** — термин для обозначения современных мужчин любой сексуальной ориентации, тратящих много времени и денег на совершенствование своей внешности и выбор одежды.  
**Миди (Midi)** — среднее по объёму произведение, повесть. Примерный размер от 20 до 70 машинописных (вордовских) страниц. Как обозначение размера произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Мидквел** (англ. midquel, от middle — «середина» и sequel — «продолжение») — произведение, развивающее сюжет предшествующих произведений на ту же тему. Особенность мидквела в том, что изображаемые в нём события хронологически относятся к периоду внутри исходного сюжета. Ср. _вбоквел, интерквел, приквел, сиквел_.  
**Мини (Min)** — маленькое по объёму произведение, рассказ. Размер от одной машинописной (вордовской) страницы до 20. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _виньетка_ и _драббл_.  
**Мпрег, Мпрг, МПРЕГ, Mpreg** — мужская беременность (Male pregnancy), _слэш_ , в котором персонаж-мужчина беременеет и, возможно, даже рожает. Как и чем это объяснено анатомически и физиологически зависит исключительно от фантазии автора и его склонности к _обосную_. Нередко объяснений нет вообще, всё оставлено на воображение читателя. Но встречаются и очень интересные, проработанные с точки зрения биологии версии вариантов мужской беременности и родов. Мпрег может быть как самостоятельным элементом произведения, так и составной частью _омегаверса_. По некоторым источникам, традиция мпрега в слэше зародилась в фэнтэзийных фэндомах, в которых действуют сверхъестественные персонажи — не-люди (эльфы, хоббиты, инопланетяне и др.), либо практикуется магия. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Мистреализм (Мистический реализм)** — см. _магреализм_.  
**Модерн-АУ, модерн АУ** — события _фанфика_ происходят в будущем по отношению к событиям в _каноне_ , но в настоящем по отношению ко времени написания фанфика. Место действия при этом остаётся канонным. Например, Фродо Торбинс и Хоббитания в начале XXI в. Ср. _АУ, футур-АУ_.  
**МТА** ( **м** олодой **т** алантливый **а** втор) — ироничное название автора любого возраста и с любым количеством написанных/изданных книг, не обладающего писательским мастерством и, зачастую, литературными способностями.  
**Мультивселенная** — произведение или цикл произведений, где есть несколько различных, но так или иначе соприкасающихся друг с другом миров, реальностей, измерений и т.д. _Герои_ таких произведений путешествуют между этими мирами, иногда просто наблюдая, чаще — вмешиваясь в ход истории других миров. Иногда путешественники могут выбирать, куда отправиться, иногда — нет. Как правило, они преследуют какую-то конкретную цель — вернуться домой из плена, завоевать мир, найти похищенную возлюбленную, отомстить за погибшего друга и т.д., и т.п. Зачастую авторские мультивселенные объединены в серию произведений, действие которых происходит в едином пространстве. Такой мотив популярен, например, у Владислава Крапивина с его масштабным циклом о Великом Кристалле. Ср. _попаданцы, наши там._  
**Мыло** — см. _мыльная опера_.  
**Мыльная опера, мыло, сериальное мыло** — ироничное название низкокачественного _телесериала_. Название возникло в США из-за того, что в период появления первых телесериалов (конец 40-х – начало 50-х ХХ в) в кино было принято много петь, большинство фильмов включали в себя по нескольку песен. Поэтому песенную традицию вынуждено было поддерживать и телевиденье. А поскольку основной аудиторией телесериалов были домохозяйки, то показы спонсировали и, соответственно, получали львиную долю рекламного времени фирмы-производители бытовых товаров, в первую очередь мыломоющих средств. Серии таких телесериалов делались в спешке, _дыры в сюжете_ и низкий содержательно-художественный уровень пытались компенсировать облием песен, которые чередовались с рекламой мыломоющих средств. Отсюда и появилось и название «мыльная опера», потому что количество музыкальных вставок было чрезмерным, раздражало зрителей: «Чего это они (т.е. персонажи) так распелись? Это же кино, а не опера!». Среди русскоязычной аудитории «мыльная опера» сократилась до «мыла», поскольку к тому времени, когда телесериалы появились в России, петь в них давно вышло из моды, однако низкое качество и реклама бытовых товаров, в том числе и мыломоющих средств, остались. При этом в США определение «мыльной оперы» соранилось и после того, как мода на обилие вокала в кино прошла. Больше того, слово «опера» стало добавляться ко всем произведениям сентементально-приключенческого жанра — ковбойская опера, морская опера, _космоопера_ и т.д. Применительно к литературе «мыльной оперой» называют книги, обычно многотомные (хотя нередко это может быть и однотомник), которые качеством, тематикой и _сюжетом_ похожи на среднестатистических телесериал для домохозяек.  
**Мэри-Сью, Мери-Сью, (Mary Sue), реже Машка, Машка-Сью** — оригинальный персонаж (см. _ОС, ОЖП_ ), являющийся олицетворением того, какой авторша хотела бы быть. Мэри-Сью обычно сногсшибательно прекрасна и неописуемо умна. Как правило, у неё весьма необычный цвет глаз и волос, сложное мелодично звучащее имя, бурное прошлое и сверхъестественные способности. Обычно она затмевает всех и вся, к ней в постель непременно ложатся те _герои_ произведения, которых хотела бы поиметь сама авторша, а затем Мэри-Сью спасает мир. Немного реже Мэри-Сью бывает трогательной и очаровательной скромницей и недотёпой, о которой всячески заботятся остальные персонажи. Широко распространены и комбинации первого и второго варианта. Но в любом раскладе Мэри-Сью вскоре после спасения мира либо выходит за облюбованного героя замуж, либо погибает героической смертью под дружные рыдания остальных персонажей. Мэри-Сью не любят большинство читателей и читательниц, поскольку развитию _сюжета_ она нисколько не помогает, ведь и так понятно, что героиня обязательно получит всё, что хочет — от спасения мира до суперпрестижной свадьбы. Так что читать произведение нет ни интереса, ни азарта. Но некоторым закомплексованным особам нравится отождествлять себя при чтении с Мэри-Сью, поэтому такие произведения могут найти достаточно обширную аудиторию. Мужская ипостась Мэри-Сью именуется _Марти-Стью_. См. _читерство_.  
**Мэшап** ( _Mashup_ — смешение) — изначально веб-приложение, объединяющее данные из нескольких источников в один интегрированный инструмент; например, при объединении картографических данных с данными о продаже и аренде недвижимости получается новый уникальный веб-сервис, изначально не предлагаемый ни одним из этих источников данных. В дальнейшем понятие перешло в популярную музыку, и стало означать производство новой песни, смешивающей две или больше части других песен. В литературе это жанр, в котором за основу взяты реальные исторические фигуры или классические произведения, переделанные на новый лад — например, роман Сета Грэма-Смита «Гордость и предубеждение и зомби», в которой скомбинированы классический роман Джейн Остин «Гордость и предубеждение», с элементами фантастического романа о зомби, или его же роман этого жанра «Авраам Линкольн: Охотник на вампиров». Чем мэшап отличается от _фанфика_ с _АУ_ и _кроссвера_ , неизвестно.  
**МЮФ** ( **м** ужское **ю** мористическое **ф** энтези/фантастика) — юмористическое произведение в жанре фэнтези (реже фантастики), как правило, написанное автором-мужчиной и практически всегда с главным _героем_ категории _Марти-Стью_. Характерные признаки МЮФ — плоские и затасканные шутки, общеизвестные _стёбные_ афоризмы и немалое количество пошлости. Герои так часто страдают от похмелья и отсутствия съестного, что это становится самостоятельной _сюжетной_ линией, которая идёт в ущерб основному повествованию. Зачастую ко всем вышеперечисленным «прелестям» добавляются орфографическая и стилистическая безграмотность автора. В большинстве случаев МЮФ является неуклюжим _клоном_ единичных удачных произведений в жанре юмористического фэнтези. К слову, юмор и клоунада — чрезвычайно трудные для исполнения жанры, требующие огромного таланта и мастерства, поэтому сделать что-то действительно хорошее могут лишь единицы, которым затем принимается подражать целая орда охочих до лёгкого успеха бездарей. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _АИ, ЖРФ, ЖЮФ, ИД, МГФ, ЮФ_.

Н

  
**Нагибатор, нагибатель** — излишне удачливый и чрезмерно наделённый сверхспособностями, супер-оружием, информированностью, артефактами, магией и т.д. персонаж, который очень легко переделывает любую ситуацию под себя и свои интересы. Персонажи в таких произведениях картонны (см. _картонный герой, картонный злодей_ ), чувства и мысли отсутствуют, зато изобилуют _рояли, дыры в сюжете, боги из машины, читерство_ и прочие неприятные элементы того же сорта. Чаще всего встречается в _АИ_ и в произведениях о _попаданцах_ в фэнетзийные миры. Темин пришёл из сленга поклоников онлайновых компютерных игр, где нагибатором называется: 1). боевой молот в одной из популярных игр, который даёт заполучившему его игроку очень много преимуществ в бою; 2). чрезмерно сильный компьютерный персонаж, которого можно победить только крупной командой игроков. Ср. _манчкин_  
**Нагибаторство** — произведение, в _сюжете_ которого нет ничего, кроме процесса пределывания героем всех ситуаций, а зачастую и мира в целом под свои интересы. Персонажи в таких произведениях картонны (см. _картонный герой, картонный злодей_ ), чувства и мысли отсутствуют, зато изобилуют _рояли, дыры в сюжете, боги из машины, читерство_ и прочие неприятные элементы того же сорта. Чаще всего встречается в _АИ_ и в произведениях о _попаданцах_ в фэнетзийные миры. Темин пришёл из сленга поклоников онлайновых компютерных игр, где нагибатором называется: 1). боевой молот в одной из популярных игр, который даёт заполучившему его игроку очень много преимуществ в бою; 2). чрезмерно сильный компьютерный персонаж, которого можно победить только крупной командой игроков. Ср. _манчкин_  
**Наковальня** — очень прямой и явный намек на некие будущие события, который можно найти в произведении (в первую очередь в _каноне_ ). Чаще всего это намек на перспективность некоего _пейринга_. Происходит из одного из интервью Дж. Роулинг, автора _сериала_ о Гарри Поттере, в котором она сказала, что намеки на то, что Рон будет с Гермионой, которые она рассыпала по тексту, «по легкости сравнимы с наковальнями».  
**На тебе!** — _аллюзия_ , автор которой выражает негативное отношение к произведению, автору, исторической личности или событию, на которые намекает читателям своего произведения. Ведь автор имеет массу возможностей увековечить своих неприятелей, да так, что им еще не один век будет икаться — как _героям_ «Божественной комедии» Данте, который изобразил в аду всех своих политических и литературных оппонентов, или как властям США, когда в _телесериале_ «M.A.S.H» ехидно высмеивали войну во Вьетнаме под видом войны в Корее, а так же армию и правительство. Но тут следует учитывать, что этот приём эффективен лишь в умеренных дозах и в только произведениях, которые изначально создавались как социальная и/или политическая сатира и только по отношению к значимым событиям, которые реально затрагивают судьбы миллионов людей, а потому могут вызвать у них эмоциональный отклик и интерес. Иначе говоря, намёки на личные антипатии и политические взгляды автора не должны затмевать _сюжет_ книги а гамонично встраиваться в него. Тогда, даже если читатели не знают тех конкретных личностей и событий, на которых есть намёк в произведении, то будут его читать или смотреть ради сюжета. Так было с произведеними Бальзака, обличашего пороки современного ему общества, или с произведениями Санд, где звучали идеи феминизма, — далеко не все знали тех конкретных людей, антипатию к которым выражали авторы, выводя их в виде отрицательных персонажей, но очень многим были близки и интересны высказанные автром идеи. А вот произведение, которое превратилось в набор антрирекламы людей, книг, фильмов, событий и т.д., значимых только для автора, не нужно и не интересно никому, кроме него. Ср. _оммаж_ и _перекличка_.  
**Наши-там, Наши там** — название наиболее распространённой разновидности произведений о _попаданцах_.  
**Не-АУ, иногда «в каноне» (In canon)** — используется, когда нужно подчеркнуть, что у _фаника_ нет расхождений с _каноном_ или они спорны, либо малозначимы. См. _ООС, не-ООС, вканонность, АУ, не-АУ._  
**Не-ООС или «в характере» (In character)** — _фанфик_ , в котором у персонажей нет расхождений с характерами, прописанными в _каноне_ , или они спорны либо малозначимы. См. _ООС, вканонность, АУ, не-АУ_.  
**НЖП** (новый жеский персонаж) — см. _ОС_.  
**НМП** (новый мужской персонаж) — см. _ОС_.  
**Новеллизация** — создание литературного произведения по кинофильму, _телесериалу_ или видеоигре. Противоположность _экранизации_. Основная цель новеллизации — заработать на _фанатах_ , которые скупают всё, что имеет отношение к предмету их интереса, не особо заботясь о качестве покупаемого. В резльтате новеллизации фанаты получают на руки либо серию книг, либо _комиксы_ по мотивам произведения, часто дополняющие и детализирующие мир _канона_ — разумеется, с определёнными вольностями авторов, поэтому новеллизация отличается от исходного произведения добавочными персонажами, новыми _сюжетными_ линиями, _ретроспекциями_ , _вбоквеллами_ и т.д. Иногда новеллизаторы создают полностью оригинальных персонажей и _сюжеты_ , действие которых происходит во вселенной канона. Новеллизации второго типа нередко обладают достаточно высоким художественным уровнем и интересным содержанием. Но гораздо чаще новеллизация сродни _фикрайтерству_ — фактически, большинство новелл по популярным мирам всего лишь более-менее удачно проданные издательству _опусы фэндомного графоманского_ творчества. Серии таких книг редко отличаются качеством и с интересом проглатываются только преданными фанатами канона. См. _профик_.  
**Нон-кон, Нонкон (Non con)** — также пишется n/c или nc, сокращение от «non-consensual sexual intercourse», «недобровольное сексуальное взаимодействие». Означает, что в произведении есть сцены изнасилования (или иного принуждения к сексуальному акту), или же просто сцены принуждения, унижения и т.д. В отличие от _БДСМ_ все действия в нон-коне действия всегда осуществляются вопреки воле жерты. Синоним _грейпфрут_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _даб-кон, ДД_.  
**Нон-фикшн, Нонфикшн (Non-fiction)** — документальная проза, особый литературный жанр, для которого характерно построение сюжетной линии исключительно на реальных событиях, с редкими вкраплениями художественного вымысла. Документальная проза основана на воспоминаниях очевидцев, документах. Также могут использоваться воспоминания самого автора. При этом авторская точка зрения проявляется в отборе и структурировании материала, а также в оценке событий. На суд читателя предлагается законченная версия событий, существенно дополняющая, а зачастую и опрокидывающая предлагавшуюся прежде. В документальной прозе широко используется публицистический стиль. Документальная проза включает биографии чем-либо выдающихся людей, истории каких-либо событий, страноведческие описания, повествование о научных фактах и открытиях, расследования громких преступлений.  
**Ноттинг** — см. _омегаверс_.  
**НФ** — научная фантастика.  
**НЦ (NC)** — см. _рейтинг_.  
**Нэки, неки** (от яп. neko — кошка) — персонажи в виде людей с кошачьими (реже заячьими, собачьими, лисьими, волчьими и т.д.) ушами и хвостом. Заимствовано из _манги_ и _аниме_ , где нэки являются весьма популярными и, как правило, положительными _героями_. Жанр, _категория_ и _рейтинг_ произведений с нэко может быть любым — от милой и доброй детсадовской сказки до самого тяжелого порно или ужастика, которые не каждый взрослый выдержит. Благодаря тому, что создатели манги и аниме всегда рисуют нэко как чрезвычайно симпатичный и обаятельный образ, эти персонажи стали часто использоваться и в европейской, в т.ч. и русской литературе, особенно сетевой (см. _сетература_ ). При этом нэко совсем не обязательно будет фигурировать в произведении с восточноазиатским антуражем и отнюдь не всегда становится положительным героем.  
**Ня** — японское «мяу», звукоподражание мяуканью кошки. Междометие «ня» выражает ощущение нежности, радости, умиления и, по мнению _анимешников_ , делает их _кавайными_ (хотя на самом деле раздражает всех, кто не повёрнут на _аниме_ ). Универсальное междометие «ня» может невозбранно выражать широкий спектр эмоций — от печали и недоумения до эйфории и крайнего восторга. Всё зависит от интонации, с которой произнести данное слово. Очень часто «ня» означает согласие с собеседником. Но в каждом из вышеперечисленных случаев это медометие придаёт диалогу наивно-шутливый оттенок и зачастую пресекает попытку собеседника вернуться к конструктивному разговору.  
**Някать** — 1). использовать в разговоре междометие _«ня»_ ; 2). восторгаться, умиляться, радоваться.  
**Няшка, няка, няшый** — 1). нечто милое, приятное, симпатичное, привлекательное, нежное, изящное; 2). нечто, вызывающее восторг и восхищение. Происходит от японского междометия _«ня»_. Ср. _кавай_ и _свун_.

О

  
**ОБВМ** ( **о** фигенно **б** огатый **в** нутренний **м** ир) — ироничное название персонажа, автора или критика произведения, чьи претензии на особую ценность их персоны, мнения или поступков ничем не подкреплены.  
**Обнародование** — осуществление с согласия автора или самим автором действия, которое впервые делает произведение доступным для всеобщего сведения или ознакомления посредством его публичного показа, публичного исполнения, передачи в эфир, сообщения для всеобщего сведения по кабелю или иным способом. Ср. _публикация._  
**Обоснуй, он же Зверь-обоснуй** — требование к собеседнику подкрепить своё мнение фактами, логикой или хотя бы общепринятыми истинами. В _сетературе_ и литературе — логичное, понятное и убедительное объяснение мотивов и поступков _героев_ , причин каких-либо явлений или событий и т.д. (Ср. _матчасть_ ). Иногда обоснуй — это факт в _каноне_ , послуживший формальным поводом для _сюжета_ _фанфика_.  
**Общая вселенная** — мир, авторами которого являются несколько писателей. Такое часто происходит, например, в _комиксах_ , когда действие разных комиксовых серий происходит в общей реальности. Одной из самых известных общих вселенных в литературе являются «Мифы Ктулху» — к ним приложило руку множество писателей, что было одобрено при жизни автором «Мифов» Лавкрафтом.  
**ОЖП (OFC)** — оригинальный женский персонаж, см. _ОС_.  
**Омега!** — персонаж-пассив в _омегаверсе_. В _шапке_ произведения обычно пишется перед именем персонажа.  
**Омегаверс** — произведение, действие которого происходит в альтернативной реальности (см. _АУ_ ), где люди делятся не на два пола, а на три: альфы (активные самцы-осеменители), омеги (пассивные самцы, спообные вынашивать потомство) и беты (обыные люди). Большинство омегаверсов — это _слэш_ , но иногда встречается _гет_ и _фем_. Изначально это была разновидность эротики, предназначенная для реализации _ПВП, МПРЕГа_ и _фансервиса_. Кроме того, в таких текстах нередок _БДСМ_. Соответственно, омегаверс долгое время был текстами весьма специфическими, где действие развивается вопреки законам природы, логики и здравого смысла, поэтому предназначался только для любителей чтения такого рода и пользовался репутаций низкопробных пописуленк. Однако в последнее время ситуация изменилась: в омегаверсе всё чаще стали появляться произведения, где акцент сделан на межличностные отношения и социальные проблемы, а эротические сцены сведены к минимуму или отсутствуют вообще, зато имеется логическое обоснование происходящего (нередко тщательное и глубокое), что сделало омегаверс полноправным литературным жанром. Структура мира в омергаверсе очень разнообразна, но есть некоторые общие черты. Беты — обычные люди, которые в текстах почти никакой роли не играют (зачастую они либо бесплодны, либо просто упоминаются мельком как что-то несущественное, смотря как автору пожелается). Альфы — большие брутальные самцы (реже самки) с агрессивным доминантным характером и с особым членом: у него, как у собачьего, есть bulbus glandis, «луковица» в основании (в английское «knot» переводят неправильным, но значительно более благозвучным и ситуационно уместным словом «узел» или «зам _ **о**_ к»), которая в конце копуляции увеличивается и не позволяет вытащить член из ануса/влагалища до тех пор, пока не узел не спадёт (от семяизвержения, завершения течки и т.д. на вкус и фаназию автора). Называется этот процесс «сцепка» или «ноттинг», иногда «кноттинг». Сам половой акт нередко называют «случка» или «вязка», первый несет грубоватый оттенок, второй более нейтральный. Омеги — поменьше ростом, в некоторых версиях с маленьким членом (потому что он им, по сути, не нужен) и маткой, вход в которую открывается из ануса. Периодически у омег наступает течка, которая длится несколько суток (обычно от трёх до пяти), во время которой они начинают источать феромоны, сводя с ума всех окружающих (бет и особенно альф). Феромоны настолько сильны, что альфы полностью утрачивают самоконтроль и стремятся только одному — овладеть омегой, которые, в свою очередь, в течке обладают самосмазывающимся анусом и гипертрофированным (в большинстве случаев тоже неконтролируемым) сексуальным желанием, что делает их постоянно готовыми к соитию. Благодаря этим качествам альфа и омега могут трахаться (или продолжать один половой акт) несколько суток без перерывов на сон, еду и туалет, испытывать множественные оргазмы и гарантированно добиться зачатия. Часто омеги маскируются под бет с помощью геля для душа, отбивающего специфический манящий запах, и принимают лекарства, подавляющие течку. Альфы нередко ставят (насильно, добровольно, преднамеренно, случайно и т.д. на вкус автора) на омег свою метку, знак того, что данная омега принадлежит конкретной альфе. В омегаверсе распространены _сюжеты_ , основой которых становится проблема неравенства полов (омеги обычно на положении женщин до начала движения феминисток: ограниченность в социальных, юридических и финансовых правах, пренебрежительное отношение со стороны альф и т.д. Или омеги обладают характером и внешностью, которые приписываются женщинам патриархальной культурой — слабость, хрупкость, уязвимость, зависимость, подчинённость, реже взбалмошность, истеричность, глупость). Второй весьма распространённый атрибут омегаверса — _истинная пара_ , вечная любовь, самовозникающая связь между душами _героев_ и т.д. [u]Следует учитывать, что всё, написанное выше, является весьма общим и схематичным описанием жанра, в котором нет, да и быть не может, как и в любой фантастико-фэнтезийной литературе, чётких норм и правил.[/u] Хотя фанаты омегаверса и пишут многочисленные статьи о его _матчасти_ , _обоснуе_ и каноничности (см. _канон 3_ ), однако на практике каждый автор подстраивает структуру омегаверса под собственные вкус и фантазию, создавая произведения в самых разнообразных вариациях, начиная с полного отсутствия бет как таковых и заканчивая альфами, находящимися в полной подчиненности и зависимости у омег, которые могут быть активами в сексе, метить альфу, обладать крупным членом и т.д. Встречаются варианты омегаверса, где все три вариации — и альфа, и бета, и омега — одинаково необходимы для вязки/размножения/создания семьи/и т.д. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Оммаж** — одна из наиболее распространённых разновидностей _аллюзии_. Изначально оммажем называли присягу, которую в средневековой Европе вассал приносил сюзерену. В литературе, кинематогрофе и _сетературе_ оммаж — это намёк на произведение, конкретного человека или событие, к которому испытывает симпатию автор. Например, в «Гиперионе» Дэна Симмонса не просто содержатся множественные аллюзии на поэму Дж. Китса «Гиперион», но и сам Дж. Китс (точней, его кибернетический двойник) появляется в качестве одного из героев. Кроме Китса, Симмонс выражает симпатию Джеффри Чосеру (первая часть «Гипериона» структурно повторяет «Кентерберийские расказы»), Шекспиру (новелла «Рассказ Консула» отчасти пересказывает фабулу «Ромео и Джульетты», а в «Рассказе воина» читателя отсылают к битве при Азенкуре из «Генриха V»), Уинстону Черчиллю (героиня читает его знаменитую речь «Мы будем драться на пляжах…»), Библии (один из героев объединяет в себе образы Иова и Авраама) и многим, многим другим. Как и при использовании любой другой разновидности аллюзии, в оммаже необходима умеренность и тонкость намёка, чтобы упоминания других книг, авторов, артистов, картин и т.д. не отвлекали внимание от собственного произведения — никому не хочется получить место книги или фильма набор рекламы. Ср. _«На тебе!»_ , _перекличка_.  
**ОМП (OMC)** — оригинальный мужской персонаж, см. _ОС_.  
**Оноинг** — произведение, которое представляется публике по мере его создания по журнальным главам, киносериям или книжным томам. В отличие от сетевых произведений (см. _сетература_ ) _«в процессе»_ очередной фрагмент которых автор выкладывает тогда, когда ему захочется, и в тех объёмах, в каких захочется, оноинги выходят в строго определённое время в чётко определённом объёме. Например, пока на этой неделе показывают четыре очередных серии _телесериала_ , в недрах студии снимают новые четыре серии, которые покажут на следующей неделе в то же время и с той же протяжённостью, что и текущие. Либо каждый месяц автор предоставляет в редакцию журнала новую главу романа или комикса, в которой строго оговоренное число страниц. Оноингом будет и книга _сериала_ , которая выходит в начале каждого квартала или каждого полугодия с определённым количеством _авторских листов_. Некоторые оноинги идут годами и десятилетиями. Обычно это телесериалы, немного реже — комиксы, есть несколько книжных сериалов. Из-за необходимости точно в срок выдавать определённый объём «продукта» вне зависимости от того, есть у авторов идеи и вдохновение или нет, в оноингах всегда много _филлеров_. По этой причине отношение к оноингам у аудитории двоякое: фанаты, как и полагается фанатам, с удовольствием закрывают глаза на провисания и нестыковки _сюжета_ , а у остальных эмоции варьируются от нейтральных до самой пламенной ненависти. Оноингом может быть не только оригинальное произведение, но и перевод, который публикуется частями. Произведение- _исходник_ в этом случае может быть как завершённым, так и оноингом.  
**ООС** — out of character, «Не в характере», ситуация, когда персонаж _фанфика_ ведет себя совсем не так, как можно было бы ожидать исходя из его описания в _каноне_. Например, Снейп красит волосы в розовый цвет или Галадриэль танцует стриптиз. Какое поведение _героев_ считать в характере, а какое нет — _фикрайтер_ и _фикридекр_ решают исключительно на свой вкус, поэтому вокруг ООС-ных фанфиков нередко разгораются самые горячие дебаты. См. _Не-ООС, вканонность, АУ, не-АУ_.  
**Опус** (от лат. opus — труд, произведение) — ироничное название книги, реже фильма невысокого художественного качества.  
**Оридж, Ориджинал, Оригинальное произведение (Original)** — произведение, целиком и полностью созданное самим автором, без каких-либо заимствований из других произведений. Оридж не относится ни к какому _фэндому_ , авторские права на него принадлежат только создателю. В _сетературе_ тексты ориджей нередко оформляются так же, как _фанфики_ , с указанием _рейтинга, жанра, пейринга_ и т.д. Обычно слово «оридж» используется по отношению к любительскому творчеству, однако разница между ориджем и «настоящей» литературой, живописью, музыкой и т.д. весьма и весьма условна. Фактически, если сказать, что «Властелин колец» — оридж Дж.Р.Р. Толкиена, а «Мона Лиза Джоконда» — оридж Леонардо да Винчи, ошибкой или оскорблением автора это не будет. Иногда ориджи называют _фанфиками_. Причина такой путаницы в том, что держатели сайтов с _фанфикшеном_ обычно создают раздел и для оригинальных произведений, но при этом ленятся делать специальную, предназначенную для ориджиналов форму для заполнения _шапки_. Авторы вынуждены пользоваться той, где их текст именуется фанфиком, и делать где-нибудь пометку, что на самом деле это оригинальное произведение. Некоторые авторы, выкладывая свою работу на других ресурсах, где нет жёсткой привязки к фанфишену, по привычке и из-за нежелания разбираться в терминологии, продолжают именовать ориджи фанфиками.  
**Ориджинал-фест** — явление, напрямую связанное с _челленджем_. Сайты, где публикуются _ориджи_ , написанные в качестве ответа на тот или иной челлендж.  
**ОС** — Original Character, «Оригинальный персонаж». Применительно к _фанфику_ означает, что кроме _героев_ _канона_ задействован персонаж, придуманный лично автором и никак не зафиксированный в тексте- _источнике_. Часто оказывается _Мэри-Сью/Марти-Стью_ , но может быть и просто проходным персонажем, скажем, одноклассником героя или не упомянутым в первоисточнике мелким злодеем. В _оридже_ используется в _пейрингах_ и _дисклаймерах_ когда необходимо заранее привлечь внимание читателя к одному из персонажей. Синонимы — _ОМП, ОЖП, НМП, НЖП_.  
**Отаку** — японский синоним _анимешника_.  
**Отбеченный, отбечено** — текст, прошедший _вычитку_.  
**ОТП (OTP, One true pairing)** — «единственный стоящий пейринг», т.е _пейринг_ , который считается ценным/разумным/интересным в определенном _фэндоме_ с точки зрения отдельного _фаната_ или группы фанатов. Иногда применяется и к _ориджам_ , посвящённым определённым _героям_ , например, профессор/студентка, босс/секретарь и т.д. Любители ОТП называются _шипперами_.  
**Отыгрыш** — 1). действия игрока ролевой игры, соответствующие внутреннему миру его персонажа, игровой ситуации, правилам игры, реалиям игрового мира. Например, рыцарь обязательно всех спасает, не жалея собственной жизни, разбойник всегда жесток и безжалостен, прекрасная дева хрупка и беспомощна, воительница не устраивает бабских капризов и т.д. Сам игрок активен, хорошо вживается в роль, не прибегает к запрещённым приёмам ( _читерство, манчкин_ и т.д.). 2). в _ролёвке_ отыгрыш — это текст, который представляет собой небольшой ход персонажа, в ответ на который другой игрок должен написать свой текст, который является ходом его персонажа и продолжает заявленную ситуацию. Отыгрышем так же называется и сам процесс игры, и весь получившийся в итоге текст. В связи с тем, что создание отыгрыша направлено на получение субъективных переживаний, в содержании как каждого из фрагментов, как и текста в целом, основное внимание уделяется психологическому и физическому состоянию персонажей, которые дифференцируются по принципу бинарных оппозиций (хорошо-плохо, ясно-не понятно, больно-не больно, красиво-не красиво) и выражаются описательно в действиях и мыслях персонажей. Поскольку цель отыгрыша не создание литературного произведения, а удовольствие участников, в нём часто пренебрегают связностью повествования, много внимания уделяют переживаниям героев, а не развитию _сюжета_ , в композиции нередко отсутствуют некоторые элементы (например, кульминация и развяка есть, завязки нет). Описания времени, места и условий действия, а так же внешности, умений и имущества персонажей в тексте нет, они находятся на отдельных листочках или веб-страничках, поэтому при чтении отыгрыша зачастую непонятно, откуда у простого рыбака вдруг взялся бластер, и кто из Васи, Пети и Коли является кудрявым блондином, на которого вожделенно смотрит Маша. Интересен отыгрыш только его участникам, для всех же остальных является путаной и малопонятной писаниной, фрагменты которой не согласованы между собой как по стилю, так и по содержанию. Но если кто-то из участников не поленится доработать текст отыгрыша до литературного вида, может получиться интересное и нестандартное произведение; 3). применительно к литератруре отыгрыш означает хорошо прописанного, рельефного персонажа, который хорошо отыгрывает предназначенную ему роль, а не маячит по сюжету пустой картонкой.

П

  
**П/а** — примечание автора по ходу изложения, показывающее его/её отношения к действию.  
**П/б** — примечание _беты_ , показывающее его/её отношения к действию.  
**ПА** — см. _постапокалипсис_.  
**Пародия** — сатирическое литературное, музыкальное и т.п. произведение, комически имитирующее какие-либо черты других произведений, а также использующее их форму для создания какой-либо сатиры. Сознательная имитация индивидуальной манеры в сатирических и юмористических целях, а также целого стиля, направления, жанра или стереотипов речи, игры и поведения. Пародия как жанр представляет собой комическое подражание художественному произведению или группе произведений. Обычно пародия строится на нарочитом несоответствии стилистических и тематических планов художественной формы. Осмеяние может сосредоточиться как на стиле, так и на тематике. По характеру комизма пародия может быть юмористической и сатирической. Пародия также обязательно предполагает узнавание пародируемого предмета без специальных пояснений. Для создания пародии не требуется согласия автора произведения-источника, прямого указания на источник и выплаты автору источника вознаграждения. Пародия обладает характерными признаками, которые отличают её от _фанфика_ , _цитаты_ и _плагиата_ , и которые легко определяются литературоведческой или искусствоведческой экспертизой. Если в пародии используется ненормативная лексика при отсутствии таковой в произведении-источнике или есть порочащие автора реплики, то такая пародия может стать основанием для судебного иска о дискредитации, оскорблении личности или клевете.  
**ПВП (PWP)** — сокращение от «porn without plot», «Порно без сюжета» (или Plot? What plot? — «Сюжет? Какой сюжет?»). Произведение, которое сосредоточено на сексе и не блещет _сюжетными_ изысками и развитием характеров персонажей. Может оказаться довольно длинным, но, как правило, весьма короткое. Определение применяется и к _гету_ , и к _слэшу_ , и _фему_. Чтобы не попасть под запрет как порнография, произведение в жанре ПВП должно обладать хотя бы каким-то подобием сюжета, пусть и чисто условным. Например, «Электрик пришёл – поздоровался с хозяйкой – начал чинить розетку – хозяйка и электрик бурно потрахались на протяжении нескольких страниц – электрик дочинил розетку – попрощался с хозяйкой – ушёл». В этом случае ПВП превращается в эротику с высоким _рейтингом_ и может выкладываться на большинстве литературных сайтов и _архивов_ в соответствующих разделах и с соответствующими _предупреждениями_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. _Рейтинг_ практически всегда высокий. Ср. _хентай_ и _смат_.  
**Пейринг, Паиринг (Pairing)** — графа, обязательная в _шапках_ произведений, описывающих романтические и сексуальные или дружеские отношения. Эта графа позволяет определить, какие два (три и даже больше) персонажа окажутся по ходу действия в постели. В _ориджах_ ОМП/ОЖП (M/f) и ОЖП/ОМП (f/m) обозначают взаимодействие мужчины с женщиной и женщины с мужчиной. ОМП/ОМП (м/м или m/m) и ОЖП/ОЖП (ж/ж или F/F) обозначают соответственно гомосексуальные и лесбийские отношения. Либо может указываться социальный статус, раса и т.д. персонажей, которые вступят в любовные отношения — студент/студент, вампир/эльфийка, начальник/секретарь, певица/балерина, сильфида/человек и т.д. В _фанфиках_ указываются имена персонажей — Гарри/Гермиона, Фродо/Арагорн и т.д. Перед наклонной чертой пишут персонажа, который будет инициатором отношений либо активом в однополой паре. Если отношения персонажей сугубо дружеские, то они объединяются вертикальной чертой — Гарри|Рон, гоблин|орк. В случае вертикальной черты порядок написания персонажей значения не имеет. Указывать имена персонажей в ориджах — признак не особо высокой сообразительности автора, ведь имена оригинальных персонажей читателю ровным счётом ничего не скажут. Гораздо завлекательнее прозвучит указание на социальный статус или расу _героев_.  
**Первый раз (First time)** — описание первого сексуального опыта или первого любовного контакта персонажей. Может быть и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фемом_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Переводчег, пиривотчег** (искажённый русский) — ироничное название неумелого или бездарного переводчика.  
**Перекличка** — отчетливо распознаваемые в книгах, фильмах, _сериалах_ и т.д. отсылки к другим популярным фильмам, книгам, сериалам, компьютерным играм или реальным событиям и людям. Но в отличие от _аллюзии_ , которая всегда лаконична, уместна и ненавязчива, перекличка слишком явственна, намёки на другие произведения или реальные факты слишком прямолинейны и откровенны, отвлекают внимание от _идеи_ и _сюжета_ , вместо того, чтобы усилить воздействие произведения на читателя или зрителя. Ср. _«На тебе!»_ и _оммаж_.  
**Перипетия** — резкая перемена в судьбе _героев_ , внезапный поворот событий, как удачный для них, так и трагичный. В своём трактате «Поэтика» Аристотель определил перипетию как «превращение действия в его противоположность». Т.е постоянное движение от удачи к неудче, от горя к радости, от знания ситуации к непонимаю происходящего и т.д., и т.п. Чем больше в произведении перипетий, тем интереснее оно становится. Причём перипетии не обязательно должны быть внешними, событийными, это вполне могут быть только мысли и чувства персонажа.  
**Перепост, перепостить** — копирование на свою интернет-страницу какого-либо сообщения (текста, изображения, видео и т.д.), сделанного другим автором с обязательной ссылкой на источник. Цель перепоста — сохранить информацию, которую владелец страницы считает для себя важной, интересной или приятной, поделиться этой информацией с друзьями, не утруждая их переходом по ссылкам. Иногда перепост делается на форуме в качестве аргумента в дискуссии. При перепосте должны соблюдаться все законы об авторском праве ( _копирайте_ ). Ср. _републикация_.  
**Перл** (от лат. perla — жемчуг) — ироничное название неудачной или безграмотной фразы, которая из-за ошибок автора приобретает нелепый или непристойный смысл.  
**Перловка** — читательский сборник _перлов_ , собранный из произведений одного или несколькоих авторов.  
**Песочница** — см. _лавочка_.  
**Писун (ж.р. — писунка, писуниха)** — см. _аффтар 1_.  
**ПОВ (PОV)** — point of view, «Точка зрения». Повествование ведется от лица одного из персонажей.  
**Повседневность** — произведение, в котором речь идёт о самых обычных, бытовых, повседневных событиях, без каких-либо эксцессов или приключений. Темой такого произведния является личная жизнь _героев_ , их мысли, чувства и переживания. Как обозначение жанра и тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Примеры классических произведений в жанре повседневность: «Евгений Онегин», «Анна Каренина», «Ромео и Джульетта», «Отелло». Для сравнения — «Гамлет» не относится к жанру повседневность, поскольку речь в произведении идёт о расследовании убийства, а это к обыденной жизни не относится. Тогда как влюблённая во взрослого и равнодушного к ней человека юная девушка; или жена, которая ушла от мужа к любовнику; или влюблённые, которым родители не позволяют пожениться; или ревнивый муж — это то, что являетеся обыденным, бытовым, повседневным. Следует учитывать, что определение «повседневность» относится не только к произведениям в жанре _реалистики_ , но и к фэнтези, фантастике, мистике, _альтернативной истории_ и т.д. В этом случае повествуется не о приключениях, а об обычной жизни в необычном мире. Например, произведение о том, какие радости и сложности будут у студента Академии Волшебников в процессе обучения магии, о его отношениях с соучениками и преподавателями, работой на практике и т.д., при отсутствии борьбы с Тёмными Властелинами, поиска сверхтайных артефактов и прочих приключений. Классический пример фэнтезийного произведения в жанре повседневности — «Понедельник начинается в субботу» Аркадия и Бориса Стругацких.  
**Подобранцы, подобранчество** — произведение, в котором _герой_ или группа героев подбирают другого персонажа: находят раненым на дороге, спасают от грабителей, выкупают из рабства, выводят заблудившегося из леса и т.д., причём в результате этой находки жизнь героя/героев круто меняется. Например, герою и подобравшим его надо убегать от бандитов и добиваться, чтобы они оказались в тюрьме; подобранец оказывается для героини _истинной парой_ и великой любовью или, наоборот, всячески тиранит и запугивает своих спасителей, либо вознагаждает их за доброту щедрыми подарками — вариантов множество, всё зависит от фантазии и вкусов автора. Как обозначение жанра и тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Подтекст** — подспудный, неявный смысл высказывания, художественного повествования, драматической реплики, второй план сценической роли, дающие о себе знать косвенным образом. Основан на свойстве разговорной речи, где в зависимости от речевой ситуации, намерений и экспрессии говорящего прямые лексические значения слов и предложений перестают определять внутреннее содержание речи и даже вступают с ним в противоречие. Подтекст — тот комплекс мыслей и чувств, который скрыт под словами текста. Следует обратить внимание, что когда такой термин используют _слэшеры_ , это значит, что при оценке произведения они ориентируются не на текст, а на свои фантазии о нём, и видят романтические или сексуальные отношения там, где и автор произведения, и большинство читателей даже не подозревали об их наличии. Характерные в таких случаях фразы слешеров: «Если слэша книге нет, но я могу его дофантазировать, значит слэш в книге есть» и «Хороший слэшер найдёт слэш даже в таблице умножения».  
**Попаданцы, попадалово** — произведение, в котором житель одного мира и/или времени каким-либо образом попадает в другой мир и/или время. Как правило, попадают «от нас к ним», но бывает, когда _герой_ из прошлого, будущего, другой планеты или из параллельного мира оказывается в нашей реальности. Случаи попадалова из другого мира в другой мир вообще единичны. Второй наиболее распространённый вариант попадалова — перемещение из настоящего в прошлое (в большинстве случаев) или будущее (достаточно редко) в пределах одной реальности (см. _АИ_ ). Характерная черта попаданческой литературы — полное отсутствие у героев желания вернуться домой, о друзьях и родственниках они никогда не вспоминают и не беспокоятся (иногда герои успевают в первой главе заявить о своём тяжком одиночестве или жестоких неладах в семье). Второй непременный атрибут попаданческой литературы — у героя появляются какие-либо сверхспособности (супермагия, которой нет у других жителей этого мира; супермеч, неподвластный кому-либо другому; суперкомпьютер, которым может пользоваться только попаданец и т.д, и т.п.) или герой обладает такими знаниями и умениями, которые превращают его в сверхсущество по отношению к аборигенам (наш современник, знающий абсолютно всё о нынешных научно-технических, медицинских, стратегических и прочих достижениях, оказывается в земном или параллельном средневековье, древнем мире и т.д.). Третья составляющая попаданческих книг — у персонажа практически сразу появляются друзья и покровители, у которых он сверхбыстро и без усилий обучается местному языку, боевым искусствам и/или основам магии, узнаёт все сведения о мире и его обычаях, получает деньги, продукты, одежду, оружие или _артефакты_ , после чего попаданец отправляется свершать подвиги, становится студентом суперпрестижной магической академии или занимает какую-либо важную должность. Как вариант — персонажи попадают в тела местных жителей, как правило, молодых, красивых, богатых и знатных (или занимающих высокую военную, чиновничью и т.д. должность), получая вместе с телом все необходимые для выживания в новом мире знания и умения, оставшиеся от прежнего теловладельца. Четвёртый атрибут попаданчества — герой активно и успешно меняет текущую негативную (а попадают только в негативную!) ситуацию на позитивную. Например, герой свергает злобного короля-демона, предотвращает наступление ВОВ или выигрывает её в 1941, развеивает древнее проклятие, успевает эвакуировать Помпи до извержения вулкана, сверхбыстро зарабатывает кучу денег, мирит враждующие кланы, которые ненавидили друг друга много столетий и т.д., и т.п., попутно обретая сверхпопулярность у противоположного пола, непререкаемый авторитет, всеобщую славу и прочие приятности. И это всё при том, что в допопаданческий период герой тоже находился в негативной ситуации, однако никак и ни в чём не показал себя способным её изменить — был малоуспешным студентом, сереньким и незаметным офисным работником на маленькой низкооплачиваемой должности, отставным воякой, который категорически не может адаптироваться к гражданской жизни и т.д. При прочтении большинства попаданческих произведений складывается впечатление, что самое главное в жизни — это попасть в какую-нибудь инореальность, и тогда у вас сразу же всё будет красиво, замечательно и великолепно, тогда как в родной реальности вы заведомо ничего хорошего не достигните, сколько бы усилий ни прилагали. Особенно характерно такое явление для произведений категории «от нас к ним». Очень часто попаданцы являются _Мэри-Сью/Марти-Стью_. Но, несмотря на огромное количество _шелухи_ , среди произведений попаданческого жанра всё же бывают (редко, но бывают!) высоколассные работы с незаштампованным (см. _штамп_ ) и неглупым _сюжетом_ , с интересными героями. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения «попаданцы» и «попадалово» встречаются и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Постапокалипсис, постапокалиптика** — жанр фантастики (иногда фэнтези), описывающий жизнь в мире после чудовищной катастрофы, которая стерла человечество с лица земли. Атомная война, чума, зомби-вирус, природный катаклизм, пробуждение древнего зла, вторжение инопланетян и т.д., и т.п. — не суть важно, главное, что людей осталось очень мало, и теперь им предстоит выживать вместе или погибнуть. Остатки общества неизбежно деградируют, разделившись на собирателей-мусорщиков, копающихся в руинах былой славы прежней цивилизации, и сумасшедших выживальщиков, стремящихся спастись любой ценой и стреляющих во всех подряд. После катастрофы все рано или поздно начнут носить лохмотья, размахивая при этом высокотехнологичным оружием (от автомата новейшей марки до бластера), разрабатывать абсурдные или сверхгениальные научные теории и бродить по миру, разыскивая забытые технологии высокоразвитого прошлого. Постапокалиптический пейзаж, как правило, единообразен: выжженные атомным огнем или смертельным заклинанием пустыни, города-призраки и прочие руины, которые стали прибежищем радиоактивных мутантов, зомби, сборщиков мусора, выживальщиков, орков, гоблинов и тому подобной неприятной публики. Если ситуация начала выправляться (людей и еды стало больше, а радиации меньше, появилось лекарство против вируса и т.д.), то сформируется общество будущего, сильно напоминающее любую из эпох прошлого на вкус автора, например, средневековую Европу, Японию или Древний Рим. В некоторых произведениях _протагонисту_ удается не заметить апокалипсис. Например, вернувшись из отпуска в горах, _герой_ с изумлением видит догорающие города, толпы мутантов, стада зомби и патрули инопланетян. Герой решает, что выжить легче будет вне умирающей цивилизации и возращается обратно в горы, прихватив с собой десяток-другой спутников, которые создадут новую цивилизацию, которая изгонит зло, уничтожившее старую. Вариант — протагонист тщательно и основательно готовился к апокалипсису (откуда он знал о его приближении, на усмотрение автора — от внезапного приступа предвидения до результатов сложных расчётов), а по наступлении означенного события становится вождём, учителем и покровителем случайно выживщих. Приведёт он(а) их к новому, более счастливому, успешному и удачному обществу или к жестокой тирании в своём лице, определяется вкусами и фантазией автора. Следует отметить, что не все произведения в жанре постапокалиптики сделаны по вышеназванным _шаблонам_ , иногда попадаются и весьма оригинальные нестандартные _сюжеты_. А среди произведений, созданных по классическим схемам, встречаются книги и фильмы с интересными _идеями_ , характерами, взаимоотношениями, увлекательность которых лишь подчёркнута стандарным развитием сюжета. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Постканон (post-canon или post-series)** — события _фанфика_ происходят после событий _канона_. Ср. _сиквел_.  
**Предупреждение (Warning)** — графа в _шапке_ , позволяющая читателю узнать о том, что в произведении есть мотивы, которые не всем могут показаться приемлемыми. Читатель обязательно оценит, если его предупредят о присутствии изнасилования, инцеста, дурного обращения с детьми, пыток, некрофилии, каннибализма, нецензурной лексики и прочих «изысков». Эффект неожиданности от этого не пропадает, наоборот, любители темы с нетерпением будут ждать, когда и как именно наступит обещанное. Также, если _архив_ или форум не посвящен исключительно _слэшу/фему_ , принято предупреждать и о слэше/феме. Желательно предупреждать и о том, что в тексте много грамматических ошибок. (Ремарка составителя — не помешает предупредить и о том, что в произведении вместо траха и мордобоя будет рассматриваться философско-этическая проблематика. Количество идиотских претензий в _комментариях_ сократится почти до полного исчезновения).  
**Преканон (Pre-canon или Pre-series)** — события _фанфика_ происходят до событий _канона_. Ср. _приквел_.  
**Преслэш, Пре-слэш (Pre-slash)** — произведение, в котором _слэш_ появляется в только в самом финале. Также преслэшем может являться текст, в котором нет слеша, но известно, что он будет после событий, описанных в нем. Например, ваши персонажи Вася и Саша — геи, которые живут вместе. Если вы напишете об их отношениях сейчас — это будет слэш. Если вы напишете об их отношениях до того, как они полюбили друг друга, например, об их дружбе или о том, как они встретились — это будет преслэш. Второе значение — произведение, в котором отношения между персонажами одного пола балансируют на грани между романтическими/сексуальными и какими-либо иными (т.е. нечто среднее между слэшем и _дженом_ ). Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Приквел (Prequel)** — произведение, в котором описаны события, предшествующие событиям произведения- _исходника_. Главная особенность приквела в том, что он создаётся после _публикации_ или _обнародования_ исходника. Приквел может быть _ориджем, профиком_ или _фанфиком_. Ср. _интерквел, мидквел, вбоквел, сиквел_  
**Прокачка, прокачивание** — повышение возможностей персонажей за счёт улучшения их боевых или магических навыков, обретения _артефактов_ и новых способностей. Обычно не представляет особого интереса для читателя, поскольку изменения персонажей чисто внешние, никак не затрагивают их личность, а потому не дают возможности сопереживать _герою_. Нередки случаи, особенно в приключенческих произведениях, когда прокачке внимания уделяется больше, чем персонажу как таковому. Термин заимствован из компьютерных игр, точнее — из определённой их разновидности, в которой весь смысл игрового действия строится именно на наращивании числовых характеристик героя (сила, ловкость, удачливость, количество золота и т.д.), а игровой _сюжет_ и личность персонажа особого значения не имеют. Прокачка в той или иной степени присутствует во всех играх, где есть персонажи, и во всех книгах/фильмах, где герой переживает какие-либо приключения, но в хорошем произведении прокачка не цель, а средство достижения цели, причём больше вспомогательное, нежели основное. Однако для той части аудитории, которая крепко озабочена отсутствием у себя тех качеств, которые наращивает герой, будет интересно и произведение с прокачкой ради прокачки.  
**Прода** (сленг _архивов_ и _сетературных_ тусовок) — продолжение к ранее опубликованному фрагменту произведения. Используется авторами, которые выкладывают текст по частям, по мере написания. См. _АПД, WIP, ТБЦ (ТВС)_.  
**Проспекция** — сцена из будущего, вставленная в настоящее, т.е. до того, как она произойдёт согласно реальной хронологии произведения (см. _фабула_ ). Например, произведение начинается с того, что _герой_ , горько рыдая, хочет спрыгнуть с крыши небоскрёба. И тут следует надпись «За неделю до этого». Приём используется для того, чтобы привлечь больше внимания аудитории к последующим событиям. (В вышеуказанном примере — глубже сопереживать герою в его грядущей неудаче и беспокоиться, сумеет ли он справиться со своим отчаянием, когда развитие _сюжета_ опять вернётся к эпизоду на крыше). Проспекция может использоваться не только в начале произведения, а в любой точке повествования. Приём эффективный, но требует чувства меры, потому что излишнее количество проспекций запутывает аудиторию и отбивает интерес к произведению. Чаще всего используется в _сериалах_ , чтобы сразу же заинтриговать аудиторию очередной серией. Синоним — флэшфорвард. Ср. _ретроспекция_.  
**Простыня** — длинное и малосодержательное сообщение в сетевой дискуссии.  
**Протагонист** — главное действующее лицо в художественном произведении. В большинстве произведений протагонисту противостоит _антагонист_ или группа антагонистов, стремящиеся не допустить исполнения его планов (например, бездарные завистники мешают талантливому архитектору выиграть профессиональный конкурс). Или наоборот, протагонист противостоит антагонистам (например, Фродо не позволяет Саурону возродиться и захватить Средиземье). Но есть немало произведений без явного антагониста, когда конфликт протагониста состоит в противоборстве с обстоятельствами (судьба, стихийное бедствие, болезнь и т.д.) или социальными условиями, предрассудками и т.д. Ср. _герой_. Обычно протагонист — персонаж положительный, а антогонист — отрицательный, но возможны и обратные варианты, и положительность (отрицательность) и протагониста, и антагониста.  
**Профессор** — Джон-Рональд-Руэл Толкиен, реже Толкин (John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, 1892-1973), выдающийся британский автор фэнтези, один из основоположников этого жанра. Учёный, профессор англосаксонского языка в Оксфорде.  
**Профик (Profic)** — производное произведение, написанное другим автором с использованием элементов какого-либо произведения- _исходника_ и являющееся его _приквелом_ , _сиквелом_ или _вбоквелом_. В отличие от _фанфиков_ профики пишутся по заказу правообладателей с целью извлечения прибыли и продаются в книжных магазинах. В качестве примера можно привести продолжения романа Маргает митчелл «Унесённые ветром», которые были написаны по заказу её наследников, и многочисленные книжные серии по «Звёздным войнам». См. _новеллизация, франшиза_.  
**Публикация** — выпуск в обращение экземпляров произведения на соответствующем материальном носителе (бумага, диск и т.д.). Делается с согласия автора произведения и в количестве, достаточном для удовлетворения разумных потребностей публики исходя из характера произведения. Может осуществляться как фирмой, специализирующейся на публикаторской деятельности, так и самим автором. Ср. _новеллизация_. См. _обнародование_.

Р

  
**Реалистика** — художестенное произведение, в котором нет никаких фэнтезийных, фантастических, мистических или _альтернативно-исторических_ деталей, а персонажи и _сеттинг_ полностью соответствуют реалиям нашего мира любого исторического периода. Реалистикой будет, например, произведение о Древнем Египте, где все действующие лица только сами древние египтяне и жители соседних земель, нет никакой магии и _попаданцев_ , а события развиваются в соответствии с научными (не вымышленными автором!) историческими фактами. К реалистике относятся детективные, приключенческие и бытовые романы, действие которых происходит строго в условиях нашего мира, без каких-либо вымышленных дополнений. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Реверси (Reversi)** — произведение, в котором активный и пассивный партнёр в сексуальных отношениях меняются ролями. Обычно такая пометка используется в _слэше, феме_ и произведениях _БДСМ_ -направленности, но может встречаться и в _гете_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Рейтинг (Rating)** — неформальная система определений, принятая в _сетературе_ для того, чтобы дать читателю предварительное представление о том, чего ожидать в произведении, а также о том, насколько его содержание пригодно для определенных возрастных групп. Сетературные рейтинги берут начало в американской системе кинематографических рейтингов.

**_Список рейтингов по возрастающей:_**
  * **G (General)** — 1) читать можно всем, и ничего страшного там не произойдет; 2) означает, что данное произведение подходит для любой аудитории, включая детскую.
  * **PG (Parental Guidance)** — можно читать с родительского разрешения детям до двенадцати лет. Т.е допустимые в обществе ругательства, любовные отношения не дальше поцелуев, какие-нибудь серьёзные мысли, философские идеи, батальные сцены без особого натурализма.
  * **PG-13** — можно читать детям от тринадцати лет. В тексте могут встретиться ругательства, сцены насилия без детализации происходящего, упоминание сексуальных и гомосексуальных отношений, обнаженного тела, употребления наркотиков, а также присутствуют напряженные ситуации — массовая гибель мирного населения, графическое описание смерти, в т.ч. насильственной. У _слэша_ и _фема_ минимальный рейтинг всегда PG-13, даже если сам текст сконцентрирован только на романтических отношениях и эмоциях, без какой-либо эротики.
  * **R (Restricted)** — подросткам до 18 лет разрешается смотреть/читать это произведение только с одобрения и в присутствии взрослых (сексуальные сцены средней степени откровенности, пытки, насилие).
  * **NC-17 (No Children)** — нельзя читать детям до 18 лет. Графическое описание секса и/или насилия, различные извращения. Эквивалентен обозначению Х в кино.
  * Иногда встречаются обозначения **PG-15** или **NC-21** значения по аналогии с PG-13 или NC-17 соответственно. Это означет наличие более откровенных, насыщенных и/или тяжёлых сцен, чем при стандартных PG-13 и NC-17. В официальных киношных и книжных рейтингах таких обозначений нет, встречаются только в сети.

**_Новый рейтинг (используется на некоторых англоязычных сайтах):_**
  * **K ( Kid)** — 5+, соответствует рейтингу G.
  * **K+ (Advanced Kid)** — 9+, соответствует рейтингу G.
  * **T (Teen)** — 13+, соответствует рейтингу PG-13.
  * **MA ( Mature)** — 16+, примерно соответствует R.
  * **MA+ ( Mature Adults)** — 18+,соответствует NC-17.

_**Шуточная расшифровка рейтинга (для новичков в** серетатуре **):**_
  * **G** — Драко собирается набить морду Гарри или наоборот.
  * **PG** — Драко собирается поцеловать Гарри или наоборот.
  * **PG-13** — Драко целует Гарри или наоборот.
  * **PG-15** — Cнейп целует Гарри или наоборот.
  * **NC-17** — Драко и Снейп вставляют Гарри сами-знаете-что сами-знаете-куда или наоборот.
  * **NC-21** — Снейп любит Гарри, но спит с Дамблдором; Гарри любит Драко, но спит с Мак-Гонагол; Драко любит Снейпа, но их обоих имеет Гермиона; Мак-Гонагол любит Снейпа, но спит с Волдемортом; Ворлдеморт любит Гарри, но спит со Дамблдором. При этом Рон, Геминона и Гарри живут вместе, Дадли и Драко живут вместе, Дамблдор и Волдеморт живут вместе... Короче — если вы начали читать это в 13, то вам как раз стукнет 21, когда вы, наконец, разберётесь, кто, с кем, зачем и как.



**Републикация** — коприрование любым способом (печатным, фотографическим и т.д.) и _публикация_ либо _обнародование_ какого-либо произведения или сообщения, уже имеющим публикацию или обнародование. Например, републикацией является сканирование и выкладывание книги в сетевую библиотеку. При републикации должны соблюдаться все законы об авторском праве ( _копирайте_ ). Ср. _Перепост_.  
**Ретеллинг, ретейллинг (Retelling)** — _фанфик_ , в котором персонажи одного _канона_ попадают на место _героев_ другого произведения. В отличие от _кроссовера_ , ретеллинг воспроизводит прежде всего _сюжет_ альтернативного произведения, и может даже дословно цитировать до восьмидесяти процентов его текста. Например, Гарри Поттер несёт Кольцо Всевластия в Мордор, и его путешествие мало чем отличается от путешествя Фродо Торбинса, даже если вместо Саурона будет Волдеморт.  
**Ретроспектива** — название выставки предметов искусства, относящихся к разному времени, но объединённых каким-то общим признаком. Например, собрание работ одного художника, созданных в разные периоды его жизни, или экспозиция подсвечников от эпохи раннего средневековья до конца XIX в. В кино ретроспективой называется подборка ранее снятых фильмов данного режиссера, актёра или просто подборка фильмов определенного жанра, снятых в разные годы. В сетевых обсуждениях книг и фильмов ретроспективой ошибочно (и, увы, очень часто) называют _ретроспекцию_.  
**Ретроспекция** — экскурс в прошлое или воспоминания _героев_ , показанные в виде самостоятельного эпизода. Используется для того, чтобы прояснить мотивы поступков персонажей в настоящем, придать им б _ **о**_ льшую важность и значимость. Например, основной _сюжетной_ линией произведения является повествование о том, как герой строит большой красивый дом для себя и всей своей родни, какие трудности при этом преодолевает. Периодически основное действие прерывается эпизодами, повествующими о страданиях бездомных родителей героя и их маленького сына. Такие отсылки к прошлому заставят читателей глубже и сильнее сопереживать герою, желать, чтобы он исполнил свою мечту о доме. Приём эффективный, но требует чувства меры, потому что излишнее количество ретроспекций запутывает аудиторию и отбивает интерес к произведению. Например, при излишнем количестве эпизодов прошлого будет неясно, о чём именно произведение — о тяжкой жизни бездомных или о том, что при должных усилиях сбываются любые мечты. Синоним — флэшбэк. Ср. _проспекция_.  
**Реткон** (от англ. retroactive continuity — целостность прошлого) — корректировка уже известных читателю событий прошлого _героев_ и/или истории отображённого в произведении мира в соответствии с текущими нуждами _сюжета_. Достигается за счёт того, что вводятся новые факты, которые позволяют дополнить картину прошлого в угоду настоящему или взглянуть на неё под совсем другим углом, превращая ситуацию в полную противоположность исходному варианту. Часто прием используется, чтобы полностью изменить направление сюжета, заставив персонажей переоценить прошлое в свете новых фактов. Реткон может использоваться как по прихоти автора, которому посреди произведения надоел прежний сюжет и захотелось чего-то новенького, так и по требованию издательства, которое хочет, чтобы финал произведения соответствовал формату серии, в которой его предполагается опубликовать. Реткон — хороший способ разнообразить сюжет, но следует помнить, что если втискивать в повествование историю, нарушающую целостность вымышленного мира или логику событий, читатели останутся недовольны. Нередко ретконы грубы и становятся либо _«богом из машины»_ , либо _«роялем в кустах»_. Посредственный реткон чрезвычайно бесит читателей, потому что, не разрушая, на первый взгляд, сюжет, разрушает всё то, что додумали о мире читатели на основе допущений, которые позволил им сделать автор. Хорошие писатели строят реткон на наименее очевидных, но абсолютно убедительных интерпретациях предыдущих событий, и читатели воспринимают полную перемену ситуации спокойно. Чем лучше выстроен сюжет, тем сложнее понять разницу между ретконом (когда автору надоело текущее развитие событий, и он решил посредине произведения всё поменять) и намеренным вводом читателя в заблуждение (когда автор конструировал сюжет так, чтобы читателю не было полностью понятно, что же произошло на самом деле, и тем самым сохранялась готовность к переменам).  
**Рителлинг, ритейллинг** — см. _ретеллинг_.  
**РЛ** — см. _ИРЛ_.  
**Ролевая игра** — игра развлекательного назначения, вид драматического действия, участники которого действуют в рамках выбранных ими ролей, руководствуясь характером своей роли и внутренней логикой среды действия, вместе создают или следуют уже созданному _сюжету_. Действия участников игры считаются успешными или нет в соответствии с принятыми правилами. Игроки могут свободно импровизировать в рамках выбранных правил, определяя направление и исход игры. Таким образом, сам процесс игры представляет собой моделирование группой людей той или иной ситуации. Каждый из них ведёт себя, как хочет, играя за своего персонажа. Примеры простейшей детской ролевой игры — «дочки-матери», «казаки-разбойники». Действие ролевой игры происходит в мире игры. Мир игры может выглядеть как угодно, но именно он определяет ход игры. Сюжет, выбранный игроками, и описываемый им мир составляет основу ролевой игры. Мир и сюжет могут быть как полностью придуманы игроками, так и основываться на каком-нибудь художественном произведении (книге, фильме или пьесе) или историческом событии (Варфоломеевская ночь, подписание Хартии Вольностей и т.д.). Достижение какой-либо цели зачастую не является основной задачей ролевой игры, а в некоторых ролевых играх её вообще нет, проскольку ролевые игры проводятся ради удовольствия от переживаемых эмоций. Главной задачей становится правильный _отыгрыш_ , сам процесс жизни в игровом мире, развитие и реализация образа персонажа. (Ср. _косплей_ ). Ролевая игра может быть в виде театрализованного действа в помещении, на улице или на природе; настольной с картой, фишками/куклами и кубиками; компьютерной; словесной (см. _ролёвка_ ) и т.д., и т.п. Сеттинги и сценарии многих настольных и компьютерных ролевых игр создают профессиональные писатели и сценаристы. По мотивам наиболее популярных игр пишут _фанфики_ и _новеллизации_.  
**Ролёвка (RR, Round robin)** применительно к _сетературе_ — произведение, разные части которого написаны разными авторами по очереди: один пишет главу или абзац, следующий продолжает с того места, на котором остановился первый, и тоже пишет фрагмент, затем пишет третий автор и т.д. Обычно один участник пишет фрагмент, который является игровым ходом его персонажа, а второй своим фрагментом делает ответный ход. Но возможен и такой вариант, что одного и того же персонажа ведут несколько авторов, соревнуясь в том, кто больше придумает для него каверз и приключений. Цель сетературной ролёвки та же, что и у всех _ролевых игр_ : побыть какое-то время в шкуре приглянувшегося персонажа, пережить эмоции от интересных автору приключений и т.д. Как правило, тексты ролёвок отличаются резким переходом между частями и несогласованностью стиля, впрочем, некоторые умудряются извлечь художественную пользу даже из этого, переделывая кривой текст ролёвки в читабельное произведение. Но в большинстве случаев ролёвка не представляет интереса ни для кого, кроме самих участников. Может быть как _фанфиком_ , так и _ориджиналом_. Иногда называется «словеска», поскольку для этой разновидности ролевых игр не требуется ни костюмов, ни специального места, ни игровых кубиков, ни какого-либо другого инвентаря, ни даже конкретизированных правил — нужны только более-менее внятные стартовые условия и фантазия игроков. См. _отыгрыш_. Ср. _косплей._  
**Романс, Романтика (Romance)** — произведение о нежных и романтических отношениях. Как правило, имеет счастливый конец. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _флафф_.  
**Рояль в кустах, рояль** — неуклюже спланированная случайность, которая обусловлена не логикой _сюжета_ , а желанием автора побыстрее направить события в нужную сторону. Например, _герою_ надо попасть на охраняемую территорию и тут он вдруг находит среди старого хлама у себя в кладовке шапку-невидимку. Другой пример — жена подозревает мужа в измене и вдруг видит его с любовницей в кафе неподалёку от своей работы. (Как будто в городе всего одно кафе, а муж не знает, где находится офис жены). Фраза «рояль в кустах» происходит из пародийной миниатюры 1960-х годов авторства Г. Горина, высмеивающей натянутую непринуждённость телевизионных передач того времени. По сюжету, репортёр берёт у встреченного на улице передовика производства интервью, при этом сквозь весь сюжет идёт нить «случайности» — случайно встреченный передовик, случайно оказавшаяся у него в руках книга, и как апофеоз — случайно обнаруженный в кустах рояль, на котором передовик согласился сыграть. Ср. _бог из машины, дьявол из машины, читерство_.  
**РПС (RPS, Real people slash)** — _фанфик_ в жанре _слэш_ , описывающий реально существующих людей, чаще всего знаменитостей. Для многих такой род _фанфикшена_ неприемлем. Считается, что персонажи кино- и литературных произведений не настоящие, и поэтому с ними можно обращаться более вольно, а у реально существующих людей есть право на приватность. Те, кто пишет РПС-фанфики, обязаны вписывать в аннотацию или _шапку_ фразу, что все написанное является совершеннейшей выдумкой и на самом деле никогда не происходило. Если вы пишите или позволяете размещать на своём ресурсе РПС, учитывайте, что рискуете в один прекрасный день стать ответчиком по судебному иску за клевету, оскорбление личности и дискредитацию. А как показывает статистка, такие суды практически всегда решаются в пользу истца, и никакие отговорки ответчика о том, в шапке было предупреждение о вымышленности написанного, уйти от ответственности не помогут. В случаях, когда личность автора фанфика установить невозможно или затруднительно, вся ответственность ляжет на держателя ресурса, где был выложен текст. Хотя РПС не подходит под строгое определение фанфика, т.к. используются не вымышленные персонажи, по всем остальным признакам им является, и потому на него накладываются все фанфиковские ограничения.  
**РПФ (RPF, Real person fiction)** — _фанфики_ , _героями_ которых являются реально существующие люди, как правило, знаменитости. Для многих такой род _фанфикшена_ неприемлем. Считается, что персонажи кино- и литературных произведений не настоящие, и поэтому с ними можно обращаться более вольно, а у реально существующих людей есть право на приватность. РПФ может быть _дженом, гетом_ или _фемом_. Те, кто пишет РПФ-фанфики, обязан вписывать в аннотацию или _шапку_ фразу, что все написанное является совершеннейшей выдумкой и на самом деле никогда не происходило. Если вы пишите или позволяете размещать на своём ресурсе РПФ, учитывайте, что рискуете в один прекрасный день стать ответчиком по судебному иску за клевету, оскорбление личности и дискредитацию. А как показывает статистка, такие суды практически всегда решаются в пользу истца, и никакие отговорки ответчика о том, в шапке было предупреждение о вымышленности написанного, уйти от ответственности не помогут. В случаях, когда личность автора фанфика установить невозможно или затруднительно, вся ответственность ляжет на держателя ресурса, где был выложен текст. Хотя РПФ не подходит под строгое определение фанфика, т.к. используются не вымышленные персонажи, по всем остальным признакам им является, и потому на него накладываются все фанфиковские ограничения.  
**РСТ (RST)** — resolved sexual tension, «разрядка сексуального напряжения». То, что происходит после _ЮСТа_ , обычно в самом конце и намёком. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.

С

  
**Сайд-стори** — см. _вбоквел_.  
**Самоповреждение** — умышленное нанесение человеком себе различных телесных повреждений, которые видны больше нескольких минут, обычно с аутоагрессивной целью. Используется для обозначения преднамеренного ущерба, причиняемого человеком собственному телу (в отличие от более широкого понятия самодеструктивного, аутодеструктивного, аутоагрессивного, саморазрушительного поведения **self-destructive behaviour** ) используются понятия **self-injury (SI)** «самоущерб», **self-harm (SH)** «самовред», **self-inflicted violence (SIV)** «причиненное себе насилие», **self-mutilation (SM)** «членовредительство самому себе», **self-injurious behavior (SIB)** «самоповреждающее поведение». Самоповреждающее поведение направлено на освобождение или уменьшение невыносимых эмоций (человек надеется справиться с эмоциональной болью) или связано с ощущением невозможности действовать или чувствовать. Расширенное определение самоповреждающего поведения включает причинение вреда телу посредством нарушений пищевого поведения (анорексия и булимия), татуировок, пирсинга и ряда навязчивых действий: онихотилломании (разрушение ногтей и околоногтевых валиков), онихофагии (обкусывание ногтей и околоногтевых валиков), онихохейлофагии (обкусывание ногтей, околоногтевых валиков и губ), аутодепиляции и трихотилломании (выдергивание волос) с возможной дальнейшей трихофагией (поедание волос), дерматотилломании (щипание кожи), вывихов суставов пальцев, а также других форм несмертельного повреждения, к которым относят: кусание рук и других частей тела (чаще — губ, языка); царапанье кожи; расчесывание ран, язв, швов, родимых пятен; самопорезы; перфорация частей тела с помещением в отверстие инородных предметов; удары кулаком и головой о предметы и самоизбиение (чаще — кулаком, проводом); уколы (булавками, гвоздями, проволокой, пером ручки и др.); самоожоги (чаще — сигаретой); неполное самоудушение (без желания усиления полового возбуждения или достижения сексуального удовлетворения); злоупотребление алкоголем, лекарственными средствами и наркотиками (с отравлением и передозировкой без суицидального намерения); глотание коррозийных химикалий, батареек, булавок. Произведения, в которых рассматривается тематика самоповреждения, обычно (хотя и не всегда) сопровождаются соответствующим предупреждением в аннотации или шапке, либо пометкой _«Селф!»_ ( _«Self!»_ )  
**Саспенс** — литературный приём, который заключаетеся в нарастании напряженного ожидания, оттягивании момента ожидаемого события. Иногда «саспенс» используется как название жанра для произведений, которые целиком или в большинстве построены на этом приёме.  
**Свун** (Swoon — обморок) — термин, характеризующий комментарии, крайняя степень восхищения и обожания. Ср. _кавай, някать 2_.  
**СД** — см. _Слёзодавилка_.  
**Селф!** — см. _самоповреждение_.  
**Селфцест** (selfcest, англ. «selfie» от «self» — сам, себя) — произведения, в которых описываются отношения персонажа с самим собой. (Не путать с _твинцестом_!) Этот термин может применяться к нарциссизму и мастурбации. Однако чаще всего предупреждение «селфцест» подразумевает «удвоение» персонажа; как вариант — один и тот же персонаж берётся в разном возрасте. В большинстве своём селфцест – это описание гомоотношений (см. _слэш, яой, фемслэш, юри_ ), но может так же сочетаться с изменением пола одного из «дублей», то есть гендерными играми (см. _гендерсвап, гендесвитч_ ).  
**Сериал (Serial)** — цикл произведений, объединённый общими персонажами и/или _сюжетом_. Сериал включает в себя больше трёх произведений. Как обозначение размера произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе, и в многосерийных фильмах. См. _телесериал_. Ср. _дилогия_ и _трилогия_. Как правило, сюжет у сериала слабый и запутанный, тянется только ради того, чтобы читателю/зрителю было чем убить время, а у автора имелся непыльный способ подзаработать. Зачастую уже к первой четверти сериала не только читатель/зритель, но и сам автор не помнит, а с чего же всё началось. Некоторые книжные сериалы насчитывают десятки однотипных томов, а телесериалы тянуться по нескольку лет. Чтобы заполнить объём каждой серии, в ней излишне подробно разжёвывается и детализируется каждый пустяк, возникает множество ненужных _ретроспекций_ , одну и ту же новость повторяет друг другу половина персонажей и т.д. См. _филлер_. Книжные сериалы обычно возникают на волне успеха первого, вполне достойного произведения, которое затем обрастает огромным количеством халтурных _приквелов, сиквелов_ и _вбоквелов_ , на фоне которых становится незаметными литературные достоинства _исходника_. Но нередки и случаи, когда сериал планируется изначально, а потому в первой книги специально остаётся много недосказанностей, чтобы вызвать у читателя интерес к последующим книгам. Иногда (очень редко!) у сериала есть полноценный, хорошо проработанный сюжет как для каждой серии/книги, так и для всего сериала в целом. Такие сериалы позволяют читателю или зрителю сполна насладиться длинной, основательно проработанной, богатой на события и сюжетные линии историей. В способах разбивки сериала на серии можно условно выделить три тенденции: 1. каждая серия представляет собой отдельную, полностью завершённую историю, где имеется свою собственная завязка, кульминация и развязка. Сами серии практически не связаны между собой (например, рассказы цикла «Дживс и Вустер», которые можно читать в любом порядке, или рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе и докторе Ватсоне). 2. каждая серия является самостоятельной историей, но все они представляют собой маленькие части общего сюжета, который развивается постепенно (цикл о Гарри Поттере, где каждая книга — самостоятельная история, но в целом они являются одной общей историей, которую надо читать по порядку, от книги к книге); 3. сериал представляет собой непрерывное повествование, и каждая новая серия продолжает повествование с того же момента, на котором заканчивается предыдущая (роман «Сага о Форсайтах», телесериал «Санта-Барбара»).  
**Сериальное мыло** — см. _мыльная опера_.  
**Сетелитература** — см. _сетература_.  
**Сетература** — сетевая литература. Произведения, как _ориджи_ , так и _фанфики_ , _обнародованные_ только в интернете и не имеющие издательской _публикации_. По художественной ценности сетература может быть как обычной _графоманией_ , так и литературными шедеврами, всё зависит от способностей и мастерства автора.  
**Сеттинг** (от англ. _setting_ — помещение, окружение, место действия, оправа) — время и место действия произведения безотносительно к его жанру. Сеттинг может быть как вымышленным (Средиземье, Хогвартс и т.д.), так и реальным (Москва времён ВОВ, современный Урюпинск и т.д.). Сеттинг включает в себя космологию, географию, историю, культуру, климатические особенности и прочие составляющие места и условий действия. Сеттингом также называют социальный контекст истории — статус персонажа, модель взаимоотношений в обществе, связанные с ней традиции и ритуалы. В произведениях, основанных на _конфликте_ человека и общества или человека и обстоятельств сеттинг сам по себе может играть большую роль. Термин «сеттинг» появился из-за того, что понятие «жанр» не даёт достаточно чёткого представления о том, с чем придётся столкнуться в произведении. Например, действие двух произведений одного и того же жанра «детектив» разворачиваются в разных сетингах: действие первого — в средневековом итальянском монастыре (Умберто Эко «Имя розы»), а второго — в современном Санкт-Перебурге ( _телесериал_ «Тайны следствия»). Точно так же в одном и том же сеттинге может развиваться действие разных жанров — например, _ЛР_ , хронико-документальный роман, детектив, мистика и т.д. проходят в сеттинге парусного фрегата начала XIX в. Одной из особенностей сеттинга является его малая изменчивость во времени. Так, в вымышленной вселенной может пройти сотня или больше лет, но ни технологии, ни социальные отношения не претерпят существенных изменений, как это было бы в реальном мире. Что, впрочем, логично — если сеттинг сильно изменится, то это будет уже не он, а какой-то другой сеттинг. В отличие от _вымышленной вселенной_ , термин «сеттинг» применяется к произведениям любых жанров — и мистики, и фэнтези, и _реалистики_ , и фантастики.  
**Сёдзё-ай (Shojo ai)** — от яп. «любовь девушек». Пометка на _фанфике_ , _оридже_ или целом сайте, служит предупреждением, что в произведение сконцентрировано на романтических отношениях девушек. В таких произведениях могут существовать намеки на сексуальные отношения, но детальных описаний, как в _юри_ , нет. Обычно (хотя и не всегда) используется для произведений с восточноазиатским антуражем или в _манге, манхве_ и _аниме_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _фем, сёнэн-ай, яой, слэш, джен, гей-литература_.  
**Сёнэн-ай, Сенен-ай (Shounen ai)** — пометка на _фанфике_ , _оридже_ или целом сайте, служит предупреждением, что в произведение сконцентрировано на романтических отношениях парней. Заимствовано из японского языка, дословно означает «любовь юношей». В таких произведениях могут существовать намеки на сексуальные отношения, но детальных описаний, как в _яое_ , нет. Обычно (хотя и не всегда) используется для произведений с восточноазиатским антуражем или в _манге, манхве_ и _аниме_. В настоящее время в Японии в этом значении чаще употребляется термин «Boys love», а сёнэн-ай обозначает гомосексуальные отношения в реальной жизни. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _сёдзё-ай, юри, слэш, фем, джен, гей-литература, non-slash_.  
**Сиквел (Sequel)** — продолжение произведения, написанное после его _публикации_ или _обнародования_ , может быть и _ориджем_ , и _профиком_ , и _фанфиком_. Ср. _приквел, интерквел, мидквел, вбоквел_.  
**Сквик (Squick)** — происходит от выражений «someone else's kink», (со странностями) и «icky» (неприятный). Другими словами, это то, что может нравится одним, но вызывает отвращение у других. В эту категорию входят и _слэш_ , и _БДСМ_ , и _Мпрег_ , и некоторые отдельные _пейринги_ , и многое другое вплоть до нейтральных, казалось бы, вещей: цвета волос, продуктов питания, музыки и т.д. Фразы «я от этого сквикаю», «меня от этого сквикает», «это мой сквик» означают «пусть хоть весь мир будет от такого в восторге, но меня от этого тошнит и я такое читать/смотреть не хочу ни за что».  
**Скрытая реклама** — упоминание в произведении наименований различных товаров и услуг реально существующих фирм, за которое автор или продюссер получает деньги от фирмы. Первые случаи скрытой рекламы появились еще в XIX веке. Например, транспортные компании пытались повлиять на Жюля Верна, чтобы именно их бизнес был упомянут в его романе «Вокруг света за 80 дней». Впрочем, неизвестно, получил ли он за это деньги. Особенно часто скрытая реклама появляется в кино — крупным планом показывают марку джинсов, мобильника, часов и т.д. у _героя_ , персонажи едят и пьют определённые продукты (например, реплика «Будешь покупать йогурт, мне купи только такой-то» и т.д.). Иногда всё произведение сделано как реклама определённой продукции — например, _телесериал_ «Рыцарь дорог», где немаловажной частью сюжета был автомобиль героя определённой марки и модели. Нередки случаи и бесплатной скрытой рекламы — когда неопытный или не особо умный автор пытается повысить уровнь достоверности произведения, упоминая в нём марки различных товаров и услуг. Однако реальной сюжетообразующей роли скрытая реклама не играет никогда — важным может быть только предмет как таковой и его использование, а марка значения не имеет. Например, важным будет, что герой купил копчёную колбасу (хотя сам её терпеть не может, значит, хотел кого-то угостить), или фотографировал на дешёвый мобильник (а потому снимки получились нечёткими), или был обут в слишком дорогие для его зарплаты туфли (откуда он их взял?) и т.д., но будет или не будет названа марка вышеперечисленных товаров, никак не повлияет на логичность, эмоциональность и убедительность сюжета. Поэтому аудиторию наличие скрытой рекламы (как платной, так и бесплатной) отнюдь не радует. Особенно сильно раздражает реклама в литературных текстах, к фильмам относятся более снисходительно, но и там чрезмерное количество скрытой рекламы вызывает негативные чувства.  
**Слейв!, слэйв!, слейвфик, слэйфик** — произведение, основу _сюжета_ которого составляют взаимоотношения раба и хозяина. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Слёзодавилка (СД)** — ироничная характеристика произведения или эпизода, написанных так, чтобы вызвать у читателя сильные эмоции, слёзы, но не подкрелённых логикой _сюжета_ или несоответствующих характеру персонажа.  
**Словеска** — см. _ролёвка_.  
**Слэш (Slash)** — произведение, в котором присутствуют романтические и/или сексуальные отношения между мужчинами. Согласно легенде, термин произошел от обычая объединять персонажей наклонной чертой (слэшем) в графе _«пейринг»_. Слэш нравятся не всем, поэтому, если в _шапке_ нет графы «Категория (Тип)», о слэше надо упомянуть в _«предупреждении»_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. См. _гет, фем_ и _джен_. Ср. _яой, сёнэн-ай, сёдзё-ай, юри, гей-литература_.  
**Слэшер** — 1). автор, пишуший произведения в жанре _слэша_ ; 2). читатель, любящий произведения в жанре _слэша_. Зачастую у слешеров есть весьма своеобразная особенность — при оценке произведения они ориентируются не на текст, а на свои фантазии о нём, и видят романтические или сексуальные отношения там, где и автор произведения, и большинство читателей даже не подозревали об их наличии. Характерные в таких случаях фразы слешеров: «Если слэша книге нет, но я могу его дофантазировать, значит слэш в книге есть» и «Хороший слэшер найдёт слэш даже в таблице умножения».  
**Смарм (Smarm)** — произведение, в котором один персонаж дает понять словом или делом, как важна для него его дружба (именно дружба, безо всякого романтического или эротического подтекста!) с другим персонажем. Такие произведения — довольно редкое явление. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Смат (Smut)** — произведение, не описывающее ничего, кроме секса между действующими лицами. В отличие от _ПВП_ , в котором может быть насилие, смат всегда романтичен и содержит элементы _флаффа_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Сонгфик (Song fic)** — _фанфик_ , в который вплетены слова песни или используются персонажи песни. Неоднозначное произведение, так как выставляет читателю слишком много условий разом. Для адекватного восприятия сонгфика читатель, во-первых, должен знать использованную песню, во-вторых, проникаться от нее такими же чувствами, что и автор, и в-третьих, не раздражаться из-за многочисленных отрывков песни, которые вклчены в текст. Однако, как и любое другое произведение, хорошо написанный сонгфик может доставить немало удовольствия. На сонгфик распространяются все ограничения фанфика относительно авторских прав ( _копирайта_ ). Иногда сонгфиком ошибочно называют вполне _оригинальное_ и самостоятельное произведение, написанное под впечатлением от песни, причём связь между текстом и песней видит только его автор, а на читателей песня может производить впечатление, прямо противоположное авторскому. Поэтому, если в _шапке_ или аннотации ориджинала отмечено, что текст писался по такой-то песне, это не означает, что вы найдёте в нём нужный вам _сюжет_ и настроение.  
**Соулмейт (Soulmate)** — родная душа, единомышленник. Человек, характер которого столь близок чем-либо другому человеку, что тот кажется ему братом (сестрой). Либо человек, идеально подходящий для другого как возлюбленный, как супруг(а). Слово часто встречается в книгах американского писателя Ричарда Баха (особенно в романе «Иллюзии») и является одним из основополагающих понятий излагаемого Бахом взгляда на мир (в поисках «родной души» проходит, по Баху, человеческая жизнь). Слово, по всей видимости, им же и придумано. Применительно к художественной литературе «соулмейт»обычно означает, что два (или более) персонажей сам _ **о**_ й судьбой предназначены быть друзьями, побратимами, супругами, любовниками и т.д., в зависимости от вкусов и фантазии автора. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Применительно к _лав-стори_ чаще используется словосочетание «истинная пара», заимствованное, скорее всего, у того же Ричарда Баха.  
**СПГС** — аббревиатура от « **с** индром **п** оиска **г** лубинного **с** мысла». Используется в трёх случаях: 1). манера некоторых читателей/зрителей находить в произведении намёки и _подтексты_ , о наличии которых автор и не подозревал, знать лучше автора, что его вдохновляло при создании произведения, видеть в _сюжетных дырах_ экзистенциальные или сакральные истины и т.д. Страдающие СПГС действуют по принципу «Кто ищет, тот всегда найдёт», т.е. если хочется такому читателю/зрителю повествования о зелёном ёжике, он зелёного ёжика обязательно увидит, даже если все ежи будут естественного окраса или отсутствуют вовсе. В особо тяжёлых случаях страдающие СПГС видят в потёках от разбившейся банки с майонезом послание от Высшего Разума о судьбе мироздания. 2). манера некоторых авторов наполнять произведение туманными намёками, псевдофилософскими рассуждениями, малопонятными символами и т.д. Цель — продемострировать свою образованность, ум, нетривиальность и т.д. Но на самом деле это всего лишь способ удовлетворить _ЧСВ_ и продемострировать _ОБВМ_ , поскольку действительно умные, образованные и нетривиальные авторы говорят понятно и просто, а оригинальности и необычности достигают за счёт интересного _сюжета_ и _идей_. 3). обвинением в СПГС любители упрощённых до примитива развлекательных книг и фильмов категории «мозг здесь не нужен» выражают своё негативное отношение авторам и читателям/зрителям произведений, где рассматриваются этические, философские, психологические или социальные проблемы.  
**Спин-офф** — см. _вбоквел_.  
**Сплит** — строгая последовательность записи героев _пейринга_ , их расположение относительно знака косой черты (слэша, из-за которого возникло название жанра одной из разновидностей _ЛР_ ): первым всегда указывается активный партнер. Сплит важен на _челленджах, фестах_ и тематических _архивах_ , где выкладываются произведения только определённого типа, жанра, темы и т.д.  
**Спойлер, Spoiler** (от слова spoil — портить) — разглашение информации о _сюжете_ , событии или _герое_ произведения, ещё не известной какому-то кругу читателей/зрителей (считается, что это портит радость последующего прочтения/просмотра, отсюда название).  
**Стёб** — низкачественный юмор, зачастую построенный на пошлости, цинизме, оскорблении личности или моральных ценностей. Если автор прибегает к стёбу, это говорит о его не особо развитом таланте и отсутствии даже самого элементарного литературного мастерства. Если автор не знает, чем стёб отличается от иронии, сарказма или сатиры, это свидетельствует о низком образовательном и культурном уровне.  
**Стокгольмский синдром** — психологический термин, обозначающий явление, когда заложники или жертвы преступлений начинают испытывать эмоциональноую привязанность к свои похитителям и/или насильникам, помогают им и оправдывают их действия. Под воздействием сильного шока заложники начинают сочувствовать своим захватчикам, оправдывать их действия, и, в конечном счете, отождествлять себя с ними, перенимая их идеи и считая свою жертву необходимой для достижения «общей» цели. Назван этот синдром так, потому что впервые описан после событий в Стокгольме. В 1973 году грабители захватили банк вместе с его сотрудниками и продержали их в заложниках с 23 до 28 августа. После своего освобождения заложники отказались свидетельствовать против своих поработителей и даже испытывали симпатию к ним. Бытовой стокгольмский синдром, возникающий в доминантных семейно-бытовых отношениях, является второй наиболее известной разновидностью стокгольмского синдрома. Например, жена, которую бьёт муж, вместо того, чтобы посадить мерзавца или хотя бы развестись с ним, терпит, прощает и даже оправдывает такое поведения, приписывая себе различные несуществующие провинности. Или дети, над которым издеваются родители, всячески показывают им свою любовь и послушание, скрывают от других родственников и школьных учителей факты насилия. Ср. _лимский синдром_. По каким-то малопонятным причинам авторши _слэша_ и _яоя_ часто делают стокгольмский синдром основой _сюжета_ своего произведения, причём подают это как положительное явление. В _джене_ и _гете_ такое искаженое восприятие ситуации тоже встречается, но значительно реже.  
**Стремительный домкрат** — выражение из произведения Ильфа и Петрова. Принадлежит эпизодическому персонажу, журналисту, который любил вычурные, красивые метафоры. Однажды в статье он написал примерно следующее: «Волны вздымались и падали вниз стремительным домкратом». На возмущенные слова редактора: «Да вы знаете вообще, что такое домкрат?», журналист ответил: «Нет, но, наверное, что-то очень тяжелое». После чего был уволен. Фраза стала нарицательной. Выражение используется при неправильном словоупотреблении, обычно скоращается до _«домкрат»_.  
**Сюжет** — порядок событий в том виде, в котором он описан в художественном произведении. Фактический порядок событий называется _фабулой_. Для каждого произведения чрезвычайна важна мотивировка действий персонажей, потому что видимая бессмысленность действий будет загадочной совсем недолго, а затем начнет чрезвычайно раздражать зрителя или читателя. Особенно, если авторы все-таки поленились и ничем не заделали _дыры в сюжете._ Немецкий писатель Густав Фрайтаг, живший в XIX веке, в 1863 году в своей работе «Техника драмы» предложил свое понимание структуры сюжета, позже названное «пирамидой Фрайтага». Стоит учесть, что Фрайтаг не предполагал применять эту модель к современным ему пьесам, а занимался исследованиями Шекспира и античных драм. С точки зрения Фрайтага, сюжет состоит из экспозиции, завязки, развития действия, кульминации, развязки и постпозиции (эпилога). Рассмотрим их по отдельности: 1. **экспозиция** — это предыстория событий, описание места действия, характеров _героев_ , нравов общества. «Жил да был злой король, и был у него замок. Рядом с замком был лес, в нем жили добрые разбойники, изгнанные из дома непосильными поборами злого короля»; 2. **Завязка** — это событие или цепь событий, изменяющих отношения между героями или развивающими описанный в экспозиции _конфликт_. «Однажды разбойники вышли из леса и напали на замок»; 3. **Кульминация** — высшая точка развития конфликта, самый напряженный момент. «Король схватил свой огромный чёрный меч и начал биться с их предводителем»; 4. **Развязка** — это разрешение конфликта, изменение отношений между героями после кульминации. «Предводитель разбойников проткнул злого короля своим белым сверкающим мечом. Предводитель разбойников занял замок и снизил налоги к всеобщей радости»; 5. **Эпилог** (постпозиция) — описание того, что происходило после развязки. «С тех пор он справедливо правил до самой смерти». В большинстве случаев сюжет соотвествует этому порядку и совпадает с фабулой произведения, но нередко для усиления _драматического эффекта_ традиционный порядок подачи материала меняют, например, кульминацию или развязку выносят в начало произведения, а завязку помещают в середину. Возможны и любые другие перекомпоновки структуры сюжета. См. _ретроспекция, проспекция_.  
**Сюжетная дыра** — см. _дыра в сюжете_.  
**Сэмэ/Укэ, Семе/Уке** (яп. seme, яп. uke) — активный и пассивный партнер в _яое_ , иногда в _сёнэн-ае_. Термины сэмэ/укэ могут использоваться и в _слэше_.

Т

  
**Тапок** (сленг _архивов_ и _сетературных_ тусовок) — указание на ошибку в тексте. Ошибка может быть любой — грамматической, стилистической, логической, _обоснуйной_ и т.д. Если автор пишет в _шапке_ или аннотации «кидайте тапки», «жду тапки» это означает просьбу найти в тексте возможные ошибки.  
**ТБЦ (TBC)** — to be continued, «Продолжение следует». Ставится обычно в конце фрагмента текста, который автор намерен продолжить. Ср. _прода, АПД, WIP_.  
**Твинцест (Twincest)** — описание романтических или сексуальных отношений между близнецами, может быть и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фемом_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Телесериал** — художественное или документальное кинопроизведение, состоящее из множества серий и предназначенное для демонстрации по телевидению. До появления телесериалов существовали _киносериалы_ , демонстрировавшиеся в кинотеатрах. Существует деление (весьма условное) на «классические» телесериалы и многосерийные телефильмы. Критерии деления чётко не определены, поэтому попадание конкретного сериала в ту или иную категорию зависит, в основном, от субъективных пристрастий зрителя, продюсера, телекритика и т. п. Телесериалы бывают как самостоятельным произведением, так и _экранизацией_ книги или _комикса_. Некоторые телесериалы становятся основой для _новеллизации_. Низкокачественные телесериалы называются _«мыльными операми»_.  
**Тентакли (Tentacles)** — пометка, которая означает, что в произведении присутствует сексуальное взаимодействие с существом, у которого есть щупальца, использование щупалец в половом акте. Первоначально тентакли был поджанром _хентая_ , но в настоящее время фигурирует и в европейских эротических/порнографических произведениях, где нет ни малейшего намёка на восточноазиатский антураж. _Рейтинг_ у тентаклиевых текстов всегда высокий вне зависимости от степени откровенности сексуальных сцен. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Тип** — см. _Категория_.  
**Топ/Боттом** — активный и пассивный сексуальный партнер в однополой паре.  
**Топикастер** — автор, инициатор какой-либо темы для обсуждения на форуме, в блоге, в интернет-сообществе и т.д. Например — предложение обсудить творчество какого-либо писателя, обменяться впечатлениями о фильме, просьба порекомендовать книги на определённую тему и в определённом жанре. Этимологически слово «топикастер» является искажённой транслитерацией с англ. topic starter «начинающий тему», от topic «тема разговора» и starter «начинающий» (от start «начало» и -er «тот, кто совершает действие»).  
**Трава** — сетевой сленг. Означает предмет горячего интереса говорящего, причём увлечённость настолько сильная, что её можно сравнить с наркотической зависимостью, а удовольствие от предмета увлечения сродни кайфу. «Травой» может быть всё, что угодно: фильм, книга, занятия танцами, история какой-либо страны или здания и т.д., и т.п. «Курить траву», «вкуривать» — заниматься тем, что связано с увлечением: читать книгу, смотреть фильм, участвовать в _фэндоме_ , покупать _мерчандайз_ и т.д. «Забористая трава» — увлекательное произведение, которое производит сильное впечатление. «Ищу новую траву», «Посоветуйте травы о частных детективах» — просьба помочь найти по-настоящему интересное и увлекательное произведение. Иногда (очень редко!) травой называют низкокачественное произведение, которое создать можно только накурившись/обдолбавшись. См. _травянистый_.  
**Травянистый** — произведение, в котором много логических провисок, _сюжетных_ несостыковок, абсурдных _идей_ , малопонятных фраз или намёков и т.д., из-за чего возникает вопрос: «Чего накурился (или даже — чем обдолбался) автор, чтобы выдать такой бред?». Иногда (очень редко!) травянистыми называют увлекательные произведения, которые способны надолго приковать к себе внимание, оставить глубокое впечатление. См. _трава_.  
**Трагедия** — произведение, в котром имеется острый и непримиримый _конфликт_ и обычно (но не всегда) оканчивается гибелью одного или нескольких _героев_. В центре повествования будет тяжёлое потрясение, переживание, несчастье личного или общественного характера. Например, трагедией будут пьесы Шекспира «Ромео и Джульетта», «Гамлет», повесть Б.Васильева «А зори здесь тихие...», трагедийные элементы есть в цикле о Гарри Поттере (гибель родителей, жизнь у злых родственников), во «Властелине колец» (Фродо вынужден нести бремя Кольца, Боромир погибает и т.д.)  
**Треш, трэш (Trash)** — произведение, характеризующееся вторичностью и вульгарностью. Обязательными элементами треша является использование большого количества _штампов_ , затасканных идей, «модного» содержания и неоригинальных _сюжетных_ линий. Термин обычно используется в комментариях.  
**Трилогия** — серия из трех произведений, часто (но не обязательно) три _макси_ -текста. Как обозначение размера произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _дилогия_ и _сериал_.  
**Трисам, трисом (Threesome)** — см. _тройничок_.  
**Тройничок** — произведение, в котором описываются романтические или эротические отношения втроем, секс втроем. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Пейринг обозначается как Персонаж_1/Персонаж_2/Персонаж_3, где наиболее ативным будет персонаж 1, наиболее пассивным — персонаж 3.  
**Тру, ТруЪ, Ъ, труевый** — (от англ. _true_ , от древнего исландского _trú_ — «верный, преданный истинной вере») интеренет-слег, приставка, обозначающая «подлинную суть» и «истинный смысл» какого-либо предмета, явления или творческого акта. Например, _герой_ труевого фэнтезийного боевика обязан быть перекачанным амбалом в кожаных трусах и непрерывно чередовать рубанину с траханьем, а любой другой варинат является признаком тупости и бездарности автора. Иначе говоря, Тру — стремление небольшой группки лиц навязать своё мнение о ком-то или о чём-то всему остальному человечеству. Поэтому понятие «Тру» чаще имеет ироническое, а не прямое значение.

У

  
**УГ** ( **у** нылое **г** овно) — способ сказать автору, что его произведение не понравилось, не утрудив себя объяснениями, почему не понравилось и что именно не понравилось. Такие комментарии к произведению рекомендуется игнорировать как бессмысленные.  
**Уйти в закат, убежать в закат** — поговорка, означающая, что все события произведения закончились и, несмотря на то, что неизвестно, что ждёт _героев_ в дальнейшем, всё у них будет хорошо. Происходит от финальных кадров романтических и приключенческих фильмов, где парочка влюблённых (весь фильм доказывалось, что любовь побеждает всё) или группа друзей (дружба бессмертна, наша команда — это всё!) уходит из кадра за горизонт на фоне красивого заката. При этом закат становится пылающим фоном для силуэтов героев. Такая концовка чётко и внятно символизирует как лёгкую неоднозначность (что будет дальше — непонятно), но и, одновременно, твёрдую уверенность, что все будет в порядке. Иногда герои уходят в нежный рассвет, в прекрасную бархатную ночь или в сияющий полдень, что сути дела не меняет. Благодаря своей эффектности и красоте, «уход в закат» настолько часто использовался в кинематографе, что стал не только одним из самых распространённых _штампов_ , но и поговоркой.  
**Уке, укэ** — см. _Сэмэ/Укэ_  


Ф

  
**Фабула** — набор фактов, событий, случаев, действий в их хронологической последовательности и всей полноте причинно-следственных связей. Проще говоря — то, что произошло на самом деле, а не то, как это подаёт читателям и зрителям автор. Читатели и зрители видят _сюжет_ , в котором для усиления _драматического эффекта_ хронологическая последовательность событий может быть нарушена (см. _ретроспекция_ и _проспекция_ ), а причинно-следственные связи показаны не полностью, чтобы дать возможность читателю и зрителю восстановить их самостоятельно, благодаря чему почувствовать себя умнее автора. Но чаще бывает, что фабула полностью совпадает с сюжетом.  
**Фанарт (Fanart)** — изобразительное творчество по мотивам любимого произведения или посвященного ему _фанфикшена_. Фанарт, в отличие от иллюстрирования, не преследует коммерческих целей, но точно так же, как и любое производное произведение, требует для своего создания разрешения автора произведения- _исходника_. См. _копирайт_.  
**Фанаты, фэны, фаны (Fans)** — поклонники определенных книг, фильмов, авторов, актеров, певцов, и т.д., и т.п. Их любовь выражается самыми разными способами, начиная от создания фанатских сайтов, написания _фанфикшена_ или рисования _фанарта_ и заканчивая покупкой сопутствующих товаров. См. _франшиза, мерчандайз_. Словом, фанаты — это те, благодаря кому существует _фэндом_.  
**Фанмикс** (или **FST — fan soundtrack** ) — это сборник песен, посвященных какой-либо конкретной теме (например, фильму, книге, персонажу или группе персонажей, настроению и т.д.). Является одним из видов фанатского творчества. Фанмикс — замечательная возможность поделиться с другими настроением и хорошей музыкой, равно как и пополнить собственную коллекцию треков. Чаще всего фанмиксы посвящены именно персонажам (или группе персонажей), однако можно привязать фанмикс и к конкретному фильму, книге, игре и т.п. Чтобы сделать свой фанмикс, необходимо определиться с темой. Далее набрать треков, которые, на ваш взгляд, соответствуют этой теме. Например, когда слова песни очень точно описывают персонажа, которому вы посвящаете фанмикс — это здорово; не возбраняется и использование инструментальных композиций. Далее придумывается и делается обложка. Потом составляется треклист: обычно каждая песня сопровождается текстом или комментариями, почему именно она была выбрана. Чаще всего это нужно чтобы более подробно объяснить выбор песни, сделать акцент на строчках, что понравились вам или как-то отвечают критериям фанмикса. Но если вы не делаете акцента на словах, а руководствуетесь больше звучанием, ваше право не приводить в записи текста. Неплохо было бы снабдить тексты переводом: если английский знает подавляющее большинство (хотя и далеко не все!), то, вставляя в фанмикс песню на испанском или французском, вы рискуете быть непонятым. После того, как обложка сделана, альбом собран и составлен треклист, необходимо запаковать все файлы в архив и залить на любой файлообменник, откуда слушатели смогут его скачать. Количество треков может колебаться от пяти-шести до нескольких десятков. Бывает, что фанмикс является приложением к _ориджналу_ — если автор для создания у себя нужного настроения и стимуляции фантазии использовал музыку, то, _обнародуя_ произведение, может приложить к нему подборку треков, которые слушал при написании. Составляя и/или прослушивая фанмикс, следует учитывать, что восприятие у всех разное, и музыкальное произведение, которое вам показалось идеальной иллюсрацией персонажа, эпизода, книги и т.д., на другого слушателя может произвести прямо противоположне впечатление.  
**Фанон (Fanon)** — широко признаваемый псевдофакт или набор псевдофактов в каждом отдельном _фэндоме_ , т.е. события, которые не упоминаются в _каноне_ , а вымышлены _фикрайтерами_. Дело в том, что этот псевдофакт так часто использовался в _фанфиках_ или так хорошо воспринимается завсегдатаями _фэндома_ , что новые фикрайтеры и _фикридеры_ воспринимают его как должное, как часть канона. Фундаментальная разница между каноном и фаноном следующая: канон — это то, с чем _фанаты_ спорить не могут, неизменные факты о _героях_ и вселенной, придуманные и чётко показанные автором. Фанон же — это попытки залатать _дыры в сюжете_ , перекроить какие-то детали _сюжета_ на свой вкус или спекуляции на тему неясных моментов и вопросов, которые автор часто специально оставил открытыми, чтобы иметь задел для создания следующих произведений серии. Иногда часть фанона со временем может войти в канон, если авторы прислушиваются к мнению фанатов. Например, так произошло с со «Звёздными войнами», где сюжеты некоторых серий и книг сильно опирались на фанон. Влияние фанатского сообщества достаточно велико, поэтому иногда в угоду ему некоторые неудачные эпизоды вообще исключают из канона, делая это во многом ради сохранения целостности вымышленной вселенной. Особенно часто это происходит при ремейках _сериалов_.  
**Фанфик (Fanfic)** — производное произведение с _героями_ и/или элементами мироустройства, взятыми из чужих произведений. Фанфики создаются на основе книг, _комиксов_ , кинофильмов, _сериалов_ , компьютерных игр и т.д. Фанфики никогда не пишутся ради коммерческой выгоды, а исключительно ради удовольствия _фикрайтеров_ и их собратьев- _фанатов_. Все права на позаимствованные из других произведений элементы принадлежат авторам этих произведений, что в обязательном порядке указывается в _дисклаймере_ , предваряющим фанфик. Зачастую в фанфиках персонажи раскрываются таким образом, который автору _канона_ и в голову не приходил. Характерная черта фанфиков — _слэш_ , но и в _гетных_ фанфиках, как правило, куда больше секса, чем в оригинале. Впрочем, фанфики бывают вполне безобидными: в них более детально и полно раскрывается какой-либо _дженовский_ эпизод, который для автора был незначителен, зато на читателя произвёл сильное впечатление. Следует учитывать, что, несмотря на дисклаймер, фанфик является прямым нарушением авторского права. См. _копирайт_ и _фанфикшен_. Иногда фанфиками называют _ориджи_. Причина такой путаницы в том, что держатели сайтов с _фанфикшеном_ обычно создают раздел и для оригинальных произведений, но при этом ленятся делать специальную, предназначенную для ориджиналов форму для заполнения _шапки_. Авторы вынуждены пользоваться той, где их текст именуется фанфиком, и делать где-нибудь пометку, что на самом деле это оригинальное произведение. Некоторые авторы, выкладывая свою работу на других ресурсах, где нет жёсткой привязки к фанфишену, по привычке и из-за нежелания разбираться в терминологии, продолжают именовать ориджи фанфиками. Ср. _профик_ , _мэшап_.  
**Фанфикшен, ФФ (Fanfiction)** — форма литературного творчества в виде написания и обнародования _фанфиков_. По легенде, зародилась в конце 60-х – начале 70-х годов. Первые фанфики печатались в специальных самиздатных журналах-сборниках. _Фанаты_ писали истории про персонажей фильма или ТВ- _сериала_ и публиковали их в сборнике, который затем рассылался по почте или продавался на фанатских собраниях. С тех пор, как интернет вошел в повседневный обиход и фанаты стали размещать свои творения в сети, это явление переживает настоящий бум. Следует учитывать, что, несмотря на отказ от прав, фанфикшен является прямым нарушением авторского права. См. _копирайт_. Любой ресус или журнал с фанфикшеном существует нелегально, ровно до той минуты, пока факт его существования не надоест автору _канона_ (или не разозлит каким-нибудь _графоманским опусом_ ) и он не запретит обнародование фанфиков. В этом случае администрация ресурса обязана удалить все фанфики по данному канону, а лицо или группа лиц, напечатавшая журнал, обязаны уничтожить все экземпляры. В противном случае санкции могут быть любыми, вплоть до судебного решения о закрытии ресурса и выплаты автору денежной компенсации за моральный (а может и финансовый, смотря что за ресурс и/или журнал) ущерб. Исключением являются ресурсы, журналы и _фикрайтеры_ , которые получили прямое разрешение автора или правообладателя на фанфикшен по даному канону. Если автор или правообладатель не возражают, то фанфикшен может получить и официальную издателькую _публикацию_. Например, серия «Время учеников» — фанфики по произведениям Стругацких, написанных известными и профессиональными писателями. Встречаются и сборники любительских фанфиков, написанных обычными фанатами и изданными с разрешения автора канона. Часть авторов относятся к фанфикшену с симпатией, считают его доказательством популярности своих произведений, другие категорически не приемлют, третьи делают вид, что не замечают фанфикшена и не знают о его существовании. Но быть или не быть фанфикшену, решает только автор канона. Ср. _профик_.  
**Фансервис** — добавление в произведение совершено не нужных по _сюжету_ , но приятных целевой аудитории деталей и эпизодов. Например, демонстрирование «случайной» наготы в кино и _аниме_ , а в текстах — подробные смачные описания сцен секса, драк, поглощения вкусной еды и т.д. Иногда в произведение вводят специального фансервисного персонажа, который не играет никакой сюжетообразующей роли, но обладает привлекательной внешностью и регулярно осуществляет вышеперечисленные действия, радуя фанатов и привлекая новую аудиторию. См. _кинк 2_ , _гладить кинки_.  
**Фапать, фап** — от англ. fap, звукоподражание мужской мастурбации. Соответственно, фапать — дрочить. Слово было изобретено в 1999 г. автором 100 % винрарного веб-комикса Sexy Losers, который за неимением наличия подобного слова в английском языке решил передать одно из хентайных звукоподражаний как «fap». Используется как обзначение интереса, приятности чего-либо или кого-либо для говорящего. Например, «Строго говоря, читать в книге нечего, она ни о ком и ни о чём, но я фапаю на красивые описания пейзажей, поэтому понравилось». Ср. _кинк 2_.  
**Фем, Фемслэш (Femmeslash)** — произведение, в котором описаны романтические или сексуальные отношения между женщинами. Фем нравятся не каждому, поэтому, если в _шапке_ нет графы «Катерогия (Тип)», о феме надо упомянуть в _«предупреждении»_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. См. _гет, слэш_ и _джен_. Ср. _сёдзё-ай, юри, сёнэн-ай, яой, гей-литература_.  
**Фест (Fuh-Q-Fest)** — явление, напрямую связанное с _челленджем_. В принципе, это сайты, изначально закрученные вокруг одного персонажа, сочетания персонажей или _оригинальной_ темы, где публикуются _фанфики_ или _ориджи_ , написанные в качестве ответа на тот или иной челлендж.  
**Фидбэк (Feedback)** — отзывы читателей на произведение, обсуждения, критика, рекомендации. Синоним _комментария_.  
**Фик (Fic)** — сокращение от _«фанфикшен»_ или _«фанфик»_ , в зависимости от контекста сообщения.  
**Фиклет (Ficlet)** — короткий одночастный _фанфик_.  
**Фикрайтер** — человек, пишущий _фанфики_. «Автором» обычно именуется создатель _ориджей_.  
**Фикридер** — человек, читающий _фанфики_. Фикридеры зачастую являются приверженцами каких-то определённых вариаций на тему _канона_ — у них есть любимый _пейринг, фанон_ , жанр, тема, любимая вариация характера персонажа (см. _ООС_ и _не-ООС_ ), излюбленный вариант развития событий (см. _АУ_ и _не-АУ_ ) и т.д.  
**Филк (Filk)** — _фанфик_ в виде песни. Часто берется ранее существовавшая общеизвестная песня и переделывается так, чтобы отразить некие аспекты жизни любимого автором персонажа какого-либо _канона_ , реальных общественно-политических событий и т.д. Как правило, эти песни бывают юмористическими. Нередко бывают филки, где и музыка, и текст написаны самим фикрайтером. Такие песни чаще серьёзные, лиричные или печальные. Следует учитывать, что, несмотря на отказ от прав, филк является прямым нарушением авторского права. См. _копирайт_ и _фанфикшен_.  
**Филлер** — сцены и/или эпизоды многосерийного или длинного произведения, не несущие _сюжетной_ нагрузки и слабо связанные с остальным повествованием. Слово «филлер» обычно носит негативный оттенок. Причины появления филлера в многосерийном или длинном произведении в основном связаны с требованиями издателя. Например, среди российских книгоиздателей бытует мнение (неизвестно, на чём основанное), что продать сборник рассказов разных авторов невозможно, и они требуют от каждого автора дописать рассказ до романного объема, что нередко делается посредством филлера. В _сериале_ филлер может породить неожиданно возросшая популярность эпизодического персонажа или эпизодической сцены, когда автору надо срочно писать для них продолжение, а гениальная идея полноценного развития сюжета ещё не пришла. Чтобы облегчить себе задачу, такие «дописанные в середину» куски оставляют независимыми от остального произведения, и стремятся минимизировать воздействие происходящих в них событий на произведение.  
**ФиФ** — фантастика и фэнтези. Следует отметить, что аббревиатура используется для обозначения не только фантастико-фэнтезийных произведений как таковых, но и мистики, и _АИ_ , и _НФ_ , являясь собрательным обозначением всех разновидностей произведений, где имеются персонажи, события и антураж, которых не бывает в реальном мире.  
**Флафф (Fluff)** — произведение, сконцентрированное на романтических взаимоотношениях и переживаниях _героев_ или нежных, тёплых, светлых отношениях без любовной линии (близкая дружба, взаимопонимание детей и родителей, впечатления героя от какого-то приятного ему события и т.д.). Зачастую цель флаффного произведения не _сюжет_ , а формирование положительного, благодушного настроения у читателя. Может употребляться и в негативно-ироничном смысле, когда слащавости и сантиментов в произведении слишком много. В таких случаях обычно говорят «флаффные сопли». Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Флэшбэк, флешбек** — см. _ретроспекция_.  
**Флэшфорвард, флешфорвард** — см. _проспекция_.  
**Франшиза** — использование успешной бизнес-модели другой компании для построения своего бизнеса. Обычно франшиза — это интеллектуальная собственность, включая персонажей и сеттинг исходного произведения, например, фильма, книги, _комиксов_ , тв-шоу или видеоигры. Франшиза охватывает все, связанное с оригинальной вселенной, включая _мерчандайз_. Развитие франшизы в кино и ТВ может быть спланировано заранее, поэтому актеры и режиссеры подписывают контракты на несколько фильмов вперед. Франшизы часто расширяют свое присутствие за счет новых медиаформ. Например, литературные произведения _экранизируются_ , а фильмы _новеллизируются_ и т.д.  
**Френд-группа** — см. _лавочка_.  
**Футур-АУ, футуре-АУ** — действие _фанфика_ происходит в будущем как по отношению к событиям _канона_ , так и ко времени написания фанфика. Место действия остаётся прежним. Например, Хогвартс и Гарри Поттер в эпоху межгалактических экспрессов или Саурон и Мордор во время Третьей мировой. Ср. _АУ, модерн-АУ_.  
**Фэндом, Фандом (Fandom)** — ряд действий, связанных с определенной темой и, более конкретно, группа _фанатов_ , совершающих эти действия: совместный просмотр любимого фильма или _сериала_ , подписка на рассылку, создание и посещение тематических интернет-сайтов, разговоры в чатах с другими фанатами, написание, чтение и обсуждение _фанфиков_ , поездки на фанконы и т.д. Фэндомом называется и интернет-сайт, посвящённый какому-либо произведению, где выкладываются фанфики на это произведение.

Х

  
**Х/O** — то же что _кроссовер_.  
**Хейтер, хэйтер** — (от англ. англ. hatred «ненависть») человек, который испытываете к кому-либо или к чему-либо зависть и ненависть. В основном хейтер занимается тем, что пишет негативные реплики везде, где только можно о ком-то либо более успешном, чем он сам, либо от тех, чей образ жизни отличается от го собственного. Понятное дело, что воткрытую он ничего никогда не говорит (духу не хватает). А поскольку в интернете можно безнаказанно нести всякую чушь и при этом оставаться абсолютно безнаказанным, то хейтеры отрываются в сетевых дискуссиях и комментариях по-полной. Всё, что им нужно — это зарегистрироваться на каком-нибудь тематическом форуме или чате под вычурным ником, который, на их взгляд, звучит грозно и устращающе (или гламурно и изысканно), и вперед. Теперь можно критиковать всех подряд и не заботиться об обоснованности высказываний и нормах вежливости их формулировках. Зависть к чужим достижениям, самолюбование и категорическое нежелание признавать, что существуют и другие точки зрения — главные признаки хейтера. Критика хейтера всегда груба и неаргументрована: «Это дерьмо потому что дерьмо, и это дерьмо, потому что не нравится мне, а я всегда и во всём прав». Дискутировать с хейтером, требовать от него соблюдения приличий и правил бесполезно и бессмысленно — все его сообщения следует немедленно удалять, а его самого банить.  
**Хентай (Hentai)** — японское слово, в буквальном переводе «странный, извращённый». Обычно употребляется для описания графических сцен секса в _фанфиках_ и _ориджах_. Проще говоря, это порно и ничего, кроме порно. Синоним _ПВП_ , но чаще используется для произведений с восточноазиатким антуражем, либо для манги и аниме.  
**Хет-лайв** — см. _hate love_.  
**Хёрт/комфорт (H/C, Hurt/comfort, НС, «кнут и пряник»)** — произведение, в котором персонаж так или иначе страдает, а затем переживает ряд приятных событий. То есть автор сначала издевается над персонажем, а потом предоставляет ему помощь или просто возможность порадоваться жизни, обычно (хотя и далеко не всегда!) с помощью другого персонажа. Элементы Н/С присутствуют в большинстве интересных произведений, но именно как элементы — для хорошего текста важно соблюсти меру как в «кнутах», так и в «пряниках», и не забывать, что _сюжет_ можно разнообразить и множеством других литературных приёмов. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _комфортинг_.  
**Холивар** (holy war — священная война) — сетевая дискуссия, где каждый отстаивает (вернее, навязывает всем остальным) своё мнение, не желая слушать других.  
**Хоррор (Horror)** — жанр, означающий изображение ситуаций, вызывающих страх, тревогу и напряжение (у персонажей и читателя или только у читателя). Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**ХЭ** — хэппи-энд, счастливая концовка произведения.

Ц

  
**ЦА** — см. _целевая аудитория_.  
**Целевая аудитория (ЦА)** — социальная группа, которой адресован какой-либо продукт. Целевая аудитория объединяется общими половозрастными, образовательными, языковыми и прочими признаками. Любой продукт, как материальный, так и интеллектуальный, предназначен своей целевой аудитории, которая является его основным потребителем. Например, книга, предназначенная для русскоговорящих девушек 14-20 лет из среднего слоя общества, или фильм, предназначенный для англоговорящих мужчин 30-40 лет, имеющих опыт армейской службы. Кроме целевой аудитории, продукт потребляют и смежные, близкие аудитории, но основным читателем/зрителем будет всё же целевая.  
**Цивилы** — слово (скорее всего, заимствованное у хиппи), которое означает людей, ни к какому _фэндому_ непричастных. Термин используется в _фанатской_ среде.  
**Цитата** — дословная выдержка из какого-либо текста (статья, художественное произведение, фильм, игра и т.д.). Цитата применяется: для подкрепления излагаемой мысли авторитетным высказыванием — как наиболее точная по смыслу ее формулировка; для критики цитируемой мысли; в качестве иллюстрации — как ценный фактический материал. Цитата — принадлежность в основном научной (преимущественно гуманитарной) и официально-деловой речи, но может встречатся и в художественном произведении (например, стихотворение, притча, реплика известного персонажа и т.д., которые иллюстриуют эпизод). Цитата обозначается кавычками или выделяется шрифтом и снабжается обязательной ссылкой на источник. В художественном тексте цитата не всегда выделяется кавычками или шрифтом, но в обязательном порядке должна иметь сноску, в которой указывается произведение-источник. Либо указание на источник есть в самом тексте (например, персонаж декламирует стихи, а затем поясняет другим персонажам и читателю, чьи это строки) или в предварении к нему (например, указание в графе «Примечания» в _шапке_ или в отдельном абзаце перед началом произведения сказано, что в тексте используются суфийские притчи из такого-то сборника). При цитировании допустимо делать перевод с языка оригинала на другой язык, модернизировать орфографию и пунктуацию, опускать слово (слова), обозначая пропуск многоточием, если мысль автора не искажается. Законом об авторском праве допускается только то количество цитирования, которое обусловлено реальными требования произведения — не более 25-30% авторского текста в художественных и научно-публицистических текстах, до 100% в компиляциях (при этом в подзаголовке обязательно указывается компилятивность работы, а сама работа носит не художественный, а научно-популярный, научный или публицистический характер). Избыточность цитирования или цитирование без указания источника становится _плагиатом_. При цитировании не требуется разрешение автора произведения-источника или выплата ему вознаграждения.  
**Цитрус** — сленговое обозначение произведения категории _лимон, лайм_ и _грейпфрут_ , то есть все те, где присутствует секс.

Ч

  
**Челлендж (Challenge)** — приглашение написать произведение ( _оридж_ или _фанфик_ ), которое включает в себя какие-то определенные мотивы. Мотивы эти могут оказаться в буквальном смысле какими угодно. В фанфике вам могут предложить как описать любимую кошку персонажа (даже если у него ее никогда не было), так и создать апокалиптический сценарий (при каноничеком хеппи-энде). _Герой_ может оказаться трансвеститом, а может увлеченно печь печенье по указанному челленджером рецепту. Применительно к ориджу это чаще всего приглашение написать рассказ, который начинается/заканчивается какой-то определённой фразой, либо по приглянувшейся челленджеру картинке, песне или по более-менее внятно пересказанной фантазии челленджера.  
**Чен (Chan)** — 1) произведение, где ребенок изображен в сексуальных ситуациях; 2) произведение, описывающее взаимодействие между двумя персонажами, один из которых значительно младше другого, возможно, даже не достигает совершеннолетия. Чен может быть и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фемом_. (ченгет/chanhet, ченслэш/chanslash, ченфем/chanfem) Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Чесать кинки** — см. _гладить кинки_.  
**Чибики, Чиби** (от яп. chibi — «маленький») — разновидность дизайна персонажа аниме или манги, когда персонаж рисуется в «детских» пропорциях; детская версия персонажа. Этот приём часто используется для придания комичности или привлекательности. Часть используется в _фанарте_.  
**Чиклит, чик-лит** (англ. chick lit) — _жанр_ литературы для женской аудитории. Lit — сокращение от слова литература, а chick — слэнговое обозначение девушки и молодой женщины: «детка», «цыпочка». Чиклит не является любовным романом как таковым, хотя и любовная линия и занимает одно из ведущих положений, но в первую очередь это повествование молодой женщине, ее проблемах и удачах, поиске своего места в жизни, карьере, друзьях и т.д., и среди всего этого идут отношения с возлюбленным, которые либо только зарождаются, либо заходят в тупик. Пытаясь одновременно решить кучу задач, _героиня_ ищет выход из этого тупика, сглаживает все острые углы и в конце концов остается в выигрыше. Для чиклита характерен _юмор_ , нередко повествование от первого лица (иногда в форме дневника главной героини), легкий, незамысловатый сюжет. Зачастую чиклит бывает в форме фэнтези или детектива. Наиболее известные примеры — цикл Ольги Громыко о ведьме Вольхе, цикл Хелен Филдинг о Бриджит Джонс, цикл Иоанны Хмелевской о пани Иоанне.  
**Читерство** (от англ. _to cheat_ — мошенничать, плутовать, мухлевать, жульничать) — сленговый термин, означающий, что автор всячески подыгрывает своему _герою_ , постоянно моделирует ситуации, в которых герой будет, почти не прилагая к этому усилий, выглядеть наилучшим образом, а все опасности и _конфликты_ будут разрешаться только в пользу героя, даже если всё вышеперечисленное противоречит логике ситуации и _сюжета_. Термин заимствован из сетевых игр, где обозначает применение специально созданных или модифицированных программ или оборудования для получения неоспоримого преимущества над другими игроками. Ср. _бог из машины, дыра в сюжете, дьявол из машины, рояль в кустах_. См. _Мэри-Сью, Марти-Стью_.  
**Читун** — ироничное название читателя, который видит в книге не её истинное содержание, а мешанину из своих фантазий и отдельных фраз или даже слов из текста, которые случайно остались в памяти во время чтения. Читуны поглощают огромное количество литературы именно ради процесса чтения как такового, не уделяя внимания смыслу прочитанного, потому что получают удольвольствие от скольжения взглядом по строчкам и вылавливания в них отдельных, значимых для своих фантазий слов (например — эльф, вампир, бластер, пиво, детектив, гипердвигатель, рыцарь, сиськи, труп, дракон, меч, простата, инспектор и т.д., и т.п.). Мнение читуна, высказанное в _комментариях_ , лучше игнорировать, поскольку ни одно из читунских высказываний истине не соответствует. Синонимы читуна — либроман, книгоголик.  
**ЧСВ** ( **ч** увство **с** обственной **в** ажности/величия) — чрезмерно завышенное самомнение _героя_ , автора или критика произведения.  
**ЧСП** см. _ИЧСП_.  
**ЧСХ** см. _ИЧСХ_.

Ш

  
**Шапка** — вводная для произведения, краткая ознакомительная информация, по которой читатель может понять, что за текст ему предлагают.

**_Пример шапки (наиболее распространённый вариант)_**
  * **Автор (иногда Альфа):** имя или ник автора произведения. Обычно (но не обязательно) добавляется ещё эмейл или адрес личного сайта, блога и т.д.
  * **Переводчик:** имя или ник переводчика (графа используется только для переводных произведений). Обычно (но не обязательно) добавляется ещё эмейл или адрес личного сайта, блога и т.д.
  * **Бета:** имена или ники людей, делавших бета-вычитку текста. Обычно (но не обязательно) добавляется ещё эмейл или адрес личного сайта, блога и т.д. Подробнее о бете см. в соответствующей статье данного словаря. Если беты нет, пишут «авторская редакция», «ищу бету» и т.д., в зависимости от степени владения автора грамматикой и стилистикой языка, на котором создавалось произведение.
  * **Гамма:** имена или ники людей, делавших гамма-вычитку текста. Обычно (но не обязательно) добавляется ещё эмейл или адрес личного сайта, блога и т.д. Эта графа указывается редко, потому что в большинстве случаев гамма-вычитку делает _бета_. Подробнее о гамме см. в соответствующей статье данного словаря.
  * **Название:** авторское название произведения.
  * **Оригинальное название:** графа используется только для переводных текстов, название пишется на языке оригинала.
  * **Ссылка на оригинал:** обычно графа используется для переводных текстов, но встречается и в шапках к собственным текстам, указывая на произведение, которое находится на основной интернет-странице автора.
  * **Разрешение на перевод:** графа используется только для переводных произведений. Согласно международному закону об авторских правах (см. _копирайт_ ), переводить произведение можно только с письменного разрешения автора. Т.е. переводчик как минимум должен получить от автора эмейл, в котором оговаривается, на какой язык переводится произведение, где будет _обнародован_ перевод и т.д.
  * **Категория (иногда Тип):** см. соответствующую статью в данном словаре.
  * **Рейтинг:** см. соответствующую статью в данном словаре.
  * **Пейринг:** см. соответствующую статью в данном словаре.
  * **Персонажи:** список основных _героев_ , которые задействованы в тексте. Для _фанфиков_ пишутся имена персонажей (Арагорн, Гарри Поттер, Эовин, Волдеморт и т.д.), для _ориджа_ — социальные или иные характеристики (эльф, студент, принцесса, вампир, офисный работник, оборотень и т.д.). Писать имена персонажей применительно к ориджу глупо, потому что читателю они ничего не скажут. Социальный статус или раса привлекут гораздо больше внимания.
  * **Жанр:** фантастика, детектив, фэнетези, _реалистика_ , спайс и т.д., и т.п.
  * **Размер:** объем произведения. Указывается в принятых обозначениях ( _мини, миди, макси_ ) или по количеству слов.
  * **Тайминг (иногда таймлайн):** указание, в каком месте _канона_ происходит действие _фанфика_. Графа обычно используется только в _фанфикшене_ , но иногда встречется и в _ориджах_. В этом случае в тайминге указвается время и место действия произведения: «космос, будущее», «аналог Европы, раннее средневековье», «восток, IV в.д.э.» и т.д.
  * **Фэндом:** к _фэндому_ по какой книге/фильму/ _сериалу_ относится текст. Если это это _оригинальное_ произведение, пишут «оридж» или «ориджинал».
  * **Дисклеймер (иногда Отказ от прав):** см. соответствующую статью в данном словаре.
  * **Предупреждение (Варнинг):** см. соответствующую статью в данном словаре.
  * **Описание (Саммари):** краткое описание произведения, аннотация.
  * **Комментарии:** пометки, посвящения, благодарности, другие отметки автора.
  * **Статус (Состояние):** информация о стадии написания произведения — закончен, в процессе написания (чаще просто «в процессе», «в работе») или _заморожен_.
  * **Размещение:** запрещение или разрешение автора на _републикацию_ произведения в других местах, условия _републикации_.



**Шелуха (Peel story)** — пренебрежительное название произведения, в котором, по мнению читателя, нет ничего интересного.  
**Шип (Ship)** — сокращенное relationship, «отношения». Сложишиеся в каком-то конкретном _фэндоме_ набор устойчивых _пейрингов_ , как упоминавшихся в _каноне_ , так и являющихся _фаноном_.  
**Шиппер (Shipper)** — просто поклонник одного определенного _пейринга_. Существуют шипперы, предпочитающие строгое распределение ролей в паре или строго определенную эмоциональную окраску отношений. См. _ОТП_.  
**Шмуп (Schmoop)** — всё милое, нежное и пушистое, почти что _флафф_. В шмупе часто описываются нежные действия интимного характера.  
**Шоколад (Chocolate)** — редко используемый термин. Подразумевает под собой лёгкое и несложное произведение, где всё от начала и до конца построено на объяснениях в любви двух персонажей.  
**Шоннен-ай** — см. _сёнэн-ай_.  
**Штамп** — выразительные средства языка и литературы, которые стереотипно воспроизводятся в текстах (главным образом в _беллетристике_ ) и воспринимаются как признаки «клишированности» мысли, мнимые «стилистические красоты». Наборы модных словечек, словосочетаний и фраз, тем и _сюжетов_ , шаблонных образов, инерция приёмов «готовой художественности». В штампах как таковых нет ничего плохого, если они использованы в меру, а основная часть произведения — это хорошие, жизнеспособные, индивидуальные авторские вселенные, яркие личности персонажей и собственная фантазия автора (авторов), и только потом умелое оперирование штампами. А когда произведение выстраивается только из штампов, оно выглядит _картоном_ и вызывает справедливое негодование аудитории.

Э

  
**Экранизация** — перенос литературного произведения на экран. Противоположность _новеллизации_. Причина экранизаций — желание как публики, так и режиссёра визуализировать понравившийся _сюжет_ и персонажей. Зачастую желание визуализации есть и у автора книги, тем более что экранизация известной книги гарантированно принесёт доход, поскольку уже есть аудитория, которая согласна платить деньги за просмотр фильма. Но литература и кино — разные виды искусства и не всегда удачно получается пересказать сюжет книги при помощи «картинок и звука». За много лет киностудии вывели простое правило: из великих книг получаются средние фильмы, из средних книг получается отличное кино. А из игр, как правило, не получается вообще ничего, поскольку в кино зритель, вместо того, чтобы активно участвовать в сюжете, вынужден просто пялиться на экран. Причин того, почему трудно сделать хорошую экранизацию книги, четыре: 1. спецэфекты, которые в книге не требуют ни гроша, а в кино на них тратятся огромные деньги, поэтому поневоле «картинка» получается более бледной и примитивной, чем описано в тексте; 2. передача мыслей _героя_ , которые в книге звучат почти постоянно и способствуют раскрытию сюжета, а в кино закадровый голос воспринимается лишь небольшими порциями, поэтому возникает недосказанность, «зажёванность» немалой части сюжета; 3. затянутость — книгу можно спокойно читать несколько дней, но в кино зритель сидеть дольше двух-трёх часов не будет, а в такой короткий отрезок времени сложно уместить все перепетии сюжета; 4. индивидуальность визуализации обстановки и героев — каждый читатель по-своему представляет себе мир книги, так что в _ **и**_ дение режиссера и сценариста зачастую не совпадает с читательским. Обычно экранизация сильно уступает книге, иногда бывает равной её, а случаи, когда экранизация лучше книги вообще можно пересчитать по пальцам.  
**Экшен, Экшн (Action)** — произведения с очень динамичным, быстро меняющимся _сюжетом_. Тип и жанр могут быть любыми. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Эмотикон (Emoticon)** — символ или комбинация печатных символов, условно изображающих эмоции (смайлики). Нередко используется читателями, чтобы без написания слов (например, с телефона, где писать неудобно), передать впечатления от прочитанного.  
**Энца** (от сокращения NC) — произведение с высоким _рейтингом_.  
**Эпик фейл (epic fail)** — произведение, котором эпизод или всё повествование посвящено описанию «сокружительного провала», крупной неудачи, «великого облома» как _сюжетного_ действия. Обычно (хотя и не обязательно) сокрушительный провал подаётся в юмористическом, ироническом стиле. В качестве обозначения жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
**Эссе (Essay)** — прозаическое сочинение небольшого объема и свободной композиции, выражающее индивидуальные впечатления и соображения по конкретному поводу или вопросу и заведомо не претендующее на определяющую или исчерпывающую трактовку предмета. Как правило, эссе предполагает новое, субъективно окрашенное суждение о чем-либо и может иметь философский, историко-биографический, публицистический, литературно-критический, научно-популярный или юмористический характер. Эссеистический стиль отличается образностью, афористичностью и установкой на разговорную интонацию и лексику. Эссе бывают как _ориджами_ , так и _фанфиками_ по темам _фэндома_.  
**Этти** — произведения (как правило, относящиеся к аниме и манге), ключевой особенностью которых является показ эротических сцен. В отличие от _хентая_ , этти не показывает сексуальные отношения напрямую, демонстрируя, в зависимости от возраста целевой аудитории, различные по степени откровенности эротические сцены с намёком на такие отношения.

Ю

  
**Юмор (Humor)** — жанр, основанный на комическом. Весёлые, комические, наполненные шутками произведения. В _фанфиках_ это чаще всего то, над чем могут похихикать _фанаты_ и, как правило, не понятное никому, кроме них самих.  
**Юнит** — название боевой/рабочей единицы, предполагающей возможность управления в компьютерных играх жанра «Стратегия» и «RPG». Часто под юнитом подразумевается любая «живая единица» — та, которая может самостоятельно перемещаться, вступать в бой, собирать ресурсы, строить здания и т.д. Применительно к литературе используется как ироничное название персонажа.  
**Юри (Yuri)** — произведение, в котором описаны романтические или сексуальные отношения между женщинами. Как правило, обладает значительной эротической составляющей и относится к произведениям с восточноазиатским антуражем либо к _манге, манхве_ и _аниме_. Слово заимствовано из японского языка. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Синоним _фема_. Ср. _сёдзё-ай, яой, сёнэн-ай, слэш, джен, гей-литература_.  
**ЮСТ (UST)** — «unresolved sexual tension» (неразряженное сексуальное напряжение). _Герои_ хотят _**этого**_ , но ничего не делают, обмирают друг у друга в объятиях, однако подчеркнуто не собираются заниматься любовью. Хороший пример ЮСТа — Маулдер и Скали из _сериала_ «Секретные материалы» («X-Files»). Иногда используется для обозначения произведений, где _**это**_ происходит в самом конце, да и то намёком. См. _РСТ (RST)_.  
**ЮФ** — **ю** мористическая **ф** антастика, **ю** мористическое **ф** энтези. В литературных тусовках принято относиться к этому жанру пренебрежительно, однако в ЮФ встречаются и чрезвычайно талантливые произведения, всё зависит от автора. Юмор и клоунада, вопреки внешней лёгкости и простоте, — одни из самых сложных жанров, поэтому по-настоящему работать в них способны лишь единицы. Зато желающих без особого труда заработать славу и деньги всегда в изобилии, и именно их _опусы_ составляют основную массу как изданного, так и сетевого ЮФ. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _АИ, ЖРФ, ЖЮФ, ИД, МГФ, МЮФ_  


Я

  
**Яой (Yaoi)** — произведение, в котором присутствуют романтические или сексуальные отношения между мужчинами, описания или упоминания о гомосексуальном поведении или чувствах. Слово заимствовано из японского языка, синоним _слэша_. Яой (YAOI) — сокращение от « **Ya** ma-nashi, **o** chi-nashi, **i** mi-nashi» — «Нет кульминации, нет концовки, нет смысла». Существует и шутливый вариант расшифровки: « **Ya** mete! **O** shiri **i** ttai!» — «Прекратите! Болит задница!». Другими словами, изначально это было _ПВП_ , не имеющее иной цели, кроме как уложить персонажей в постель. В настоящее время имеет же значение, что слэш, но чаще (хотя и не обязательно!) относится к произведениям с восточноазиатским антуражем или к _манге, манхве_ и _аниме_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Ср. _сёнэн-ай, юри, сёдзё-ай, фем, гей-литература_.  
**Яойшик** — 1). автор, пишуший произведения в жанре _яоя_ ; 2). читатель, любящий произведения в жанре _яоя_. Зачастую у яойщиков есть весьма своеобразная особенность — при оценке произведения они ориентируются не на текст, а на свои фантазии о нём, и видят романтические или сексуальные отношения там, где и автор произведения, и большинство читателей даже не подозревали об их наличии. Характерные в таких случаях фразы яойщиков: «Если яоя книге нет, но я могу его дофантазировать, значит яой в книге есть» и «Хороший яойщик найдёт яой даже в таблице умножения».  
**ЯЭ, Янг-эдалт** — см. _YA, Young adult_.


	2. A — Z

A

  
**A!** — в произведении много _ангста_.  
 **Adult** — предназначенное для взрослых.  
 **aka (Also Known As)** — «также известен как», традиционное английское сокращение; в _сетературе_ обозначает, как правило, второй (третий, четвёртый и т.д.) ник автора, _беты_ или переводчика. Используется людьми, которые выкладывали своё творчество под разными никами на одном и том же или разных ресурсах.  
 **AU** — см. АУ в русской части словаря.

B

  
**Bad romance** — см. _hate love_.  
 **BAMF, BAMF!** — аббревиатура от «bad ass mother fucker», сленговое обозначение крутого мужика, альфа-самца, «чувака-стальные-яйца» и т.д., и т.п. Очень брутальный, грубый, суровый персонаж с командирскими замашками, любитель опасностей и экстрима, и прочее в том же роде. В _шапке_ произведения обычно ставится в _предупреждении_ или в списке персонажей перед именем того _героя_ , к которому относится. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. В русскоязычных текстах чаще пишется как БАМФ, Бамф или бамф.  
 **BDSM** — см. _БДСМ_.  
 **Boys Love** — юношеская любовь, синоним _слэша_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
 **bossy!bottom** — см. _адский уке_.

C

  
**Caveat lector** — читайте (или смотрите) на свой страх и риск!  
 **Coming-out** — см. _камин-аут_  
 **Crack** — см. _крэк_  


D

  
**DD** — см. _ДД_  
 **Detective story** — детектив. Ср. _кейс-фик_.  
 **Deus ex machina** — «бог из машины», латинская калька греческого выражения ἀπὸ μηχανῆς θεός. О значении см. _бог из машины_.

E

  
**EIG (Everyone is gay)** — «кругом одни геи». _Фанфик_ , в котором всем основным персонажам приписывается нетрадиционная ориентация, как правило, вопреки тому, что говорится по этому поводу в _каноне_ , и без каких-либо объяснений со стороны _фикрайтера_ , почему _герои_ так внезапно поменяли сексуальные предпочтения.  
 **ER (Established Relationship)** — установившиеся отношения между _героями_ , о которых известно до прочтения произведения. Как правило, термин применяется в _фанфикшене_ , поскольку там используются уже готовые персонажи и _сюжетные_ линии, о которых читатель прекрасно осведомлён.

F

  
**F+F, f/f** — см. _Fem+Fem_.  
 **FAF** (Feedback at the final — отзыв по завершению) — читательская пометка в комментариях в произведению, которое выкладывается частями по мере написани. Означает, что читатель напишет свой отзыв о произведении, только когда оно будет полностью закончено.  
 **Fem+Fem, fem/fem** — женщина+женщина, обозначения _пейринга_ в _ориджах_ , наприсанных в жанре _фема_.  
 **fem!** — персонаж, который по _канону_ был мужчиной, в данном _фанфике_ фигурирует как женщина. В _ориджах_ может означать, что один или несколько мужских персонажей по ходу действия сменят пол на женский. См. _гендерсвап_ и _гендерсвитч_.  
 **Fiction** — художественная литература любого _жанра_. Ср. _non-fiction_.  
 **FST (fan soundtrack)** — см. _фанмикс_.  
 **Fuh-Q-Fest** — явление, напрямую связанное с _челленджем_. В принципе, это сайты, изначально закрученные вокруг одного персонажа или сочетания персонажей, где публикуются _фанфики_ , написанные в качестве ответа на тот или иной челлендж.  
 **Future-AU** — см. _футур-АУ._  


G

  
**G** — см. _рейтинг_.  
 **Gender bender** — см. _гендербендер_.

H

  
**H!** — 1) произведение с _гет_ -направленностью; 2) юмор, стёб, юмористическое произведение.  
 **H/c, h/c, Hc, hc** — сокращенное _Хёрт/комфорт (hurt/comfort)_.  
 **Hate love = bad romance** — произведение на тему «от любви до ненависти один шаг». Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
 **Hhjj** (happy happy joy joy — «О радость, о счастье!») — ироничное название произведения, в котором отсутствуют противоречия, придающие _сюжету_ привлекательность, а персонажам всё слишком легко удается. Конец непременно счастливый.  
 **HР** — см. _ГП_.

I

  
**IC** — см. _не-ООС_ в русской части словаря.  
 **Involving** — список всех _героев_ , которые задействованы в тексте.  
 **IRL** — см. _ИРЛ_.

L

  
**Love-story** — см. _ЛР_.

M

  
**m+m, m/m** — см. _Man+Man_.  
 **Male Love** — мужская любовь, синоним _слэша_. Как обозначение жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
 **male!** — персонаж, который по _канону_ был женщиной, в данном _фанфике_ фигурирует как мужчина. В _оридже_ может означать, что один или несколько женских персонажей по ходу действия сменят пол на мужской. См. _гендерсвап_ и _гендерсвитч_.  
 **Man+Man, Man/Man** — мужчина+мужчина, обозначения _пейринга_ в _ориджах_ , наприсанных в жанре _слэша_.  
 **Missing scene** — 1) в _оридже_ «пропущенная» в каком-либо эпизоде сцена. Обычно попытка объяснить, почему тот или иной персонаж поступил именно так, а не иначе, не утруждая себя _обоснуем_ ; 2) _фанфик_ , описывающий эпизод или событие в _каноне_ , оставшиеся за рамками основного повествования либо упомянутое мельком. Missing scene обычно (хотя и не всегда) стремится к предельной непротиворечивости с каноном  
 **Modern-AU, modern AU** — см. _модерн-АУ_.  
 **MS** — см. _Мэри-Сью_.

N

  
**NA!** — _ангст_ отсутствует, даже если название и тематика мрачные.  
 **NC-17** — см. _рейтинг_.  
 **NС, nc, n/c, N/c** — сокращенное _нон-кон (non con)_  
 **NH!** — без юмора, в произведении всё очень серьёзно.  
 **Non-fiction** — публицистика, научная литература. Ср. _fiction_.  
 **Non-slash** — произведение, включающие в себя пейринги юноша/юноша, однако не имеющие под собой никакой сексуальной подоплёки. Ср. _сёнэн-ай_  
 **Novel** — роман как объём произведения. Ср. _story_.

O

  
**OFC** — см. _ОЖП_.  
 **OOC** — см. _ООС_ в русской части словаря.  
 **OМC** — см. _ОМП_.

P

  
**PG** — см. _рейтинг_.  
 **PG-13** — см. _рейтинг_.  
 **Plot bunny** — выскочившая ниоткуда _идея_ , _сюжет_ для произведения.  
 **Poetry** — стихи, поэзия.

R

  
**R** — см. _рейтинг_.  
 **RR** — см. _ролёвка_.  
 **Rape** (Изнасилование) — сексуальное взаимодействие без полного и добровольного согласия одной из сторон. Произведения с таким содержанием обозначают как _нон-кон, nc, n/c_ или _NC_.  
 **Rare-slash** — _cлэш_ по малоизвестному _фэндому_ либо непопулярному _пейрингу_.  
 **Retelling** — см. _ретеллинг_.  
nbsp;     **RL** — см. _ИРЛ_.  
 **Roleplay** — см. _отыгрыш_.  
 **Round robin (RR)** — см. _ролёвка_.  
 **RTFM (Read the fucking manuals)** — аналог требования «Учить _матчать_ ».

S

  
**Self!** — см. _самоповреждение_.  
 **self-destructive behaviour** — саморазрушительное поведение, см. _самоповреждение_.  
 **Self-harm, SH** — самовред, см. _самоповреждение_.  
 **Self-inflicted violence, SIV** — причиненное себе насилие, см. _самоповреждение_.  
 **Self-injurious behavior, SIB** — самоповреждающее поведение, см. _самоповреждение_.  
 **Self-injury, SI** — самоущерб, см. _самоповреждение_.  
 **Self-mutilation, SM** — членовредительство самому себе, см. _самоповреждение_.  
 **Slave** — см. _слейв!_.  
 **Soulmate** — см. _соулмейт_.  
 **Spin-off** — см. _вбоквелл_.  
 **Split** — см. _сплит_.  
 **Standalone, s/a** (Отдельный _фанфик_ /рассказ) — произведение, которое не входит в серию. Это обозначение ставят авторы, большинство работ которых состоит из серийных произведений, чтобы подчеркнуть, что данный текст не относится к сюжетной линии ни одной из серий.  
 **Story** — рассказ, повесть. Ср. _novel_.  
 **Subtext** — см. _подтекст_.  
 **Summary** — краткое содержание произведения, аннотация.

T

  
**TС** — см. _топикастер_.  
 **Teaser** — краткое содержание произведения, аннотация.  
 **Threesome** — см. _тройничок_.  
 **top(ping) from the bottom** — см. _адский уке_.  
 **Tragedy** — см. _трагедия_.  
 **TWT** — в произведении нарушена временная последовательность, много _ретроспекций_ или _проспекций_.

U

  
**Uberauthor** — дословно: «знаменитый автор». По факту же знаменитость автора весьма относительна, диапазон от звездюльки мелкого форума до человека, который действительно пишет бестселлеры.

V

  
**Violence** — жестокость (рейтинг произведения не ниже NC-17).

W

  
**Warning** — см. _предупреждение_.  
 **Wings!, wings!fic, wingsfic** — произведение любого жанра, в котором у одного или более персонажей есть крылья, и это качество имеет важную _сюжетную_ нагрузку. Может быть и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фэмом_ , и _дженом_. В качестве обозначения жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе.  
 **Wings!porn, wingsporn** — произведение эротического или порнографического содержания, в котором у одного или более парнёров есть крылья, что составляет значительную долю их сексуальной привлекательности, а так же являются важной составляющей эротического действа. Может быть и _гетом_ , и _слэшем_ , и _фэмом_. В качестве обозначения жанра или тематики произведения встречается и в _ориджах_ , и в _фанфиках_ , и в _сетературе_ , и в издаваемой литературе. Иногда может обозначаться как «Wings!»  
 **WIP** (Work in progress — в стадии производства) — часть уже опубликована, но ожидается (и оно должно быть) продолжение. Синоним _проды, АПД, ТБЦ (TBC)_.  
 **WNGWJLEO** (We're not gay we just love each other) — «мы не геи, мы просто любим друг друга», ироничная характеристика произведения, в котором дано довольно слабое объяснение того, почему два ранее абсолютно гетеросексуальных персонажа вдруг накрепко приклеились друг к другу. Обычно применяется к _фанфикам_ , но может встречаться и в комментариях к _ориджам_.

X

  
**X/O** — см. _кроссовер_.

Y

  
**Young adult** — литература для подростков, молодёжи, чаще о героях соответствующей возрастной группы. _Жанр_ любой, качество тоже, от шедевра до _графомани_. Особенностями литературы для подростков являются многоплановый сюжет, создание напряжённости вместо использования шокового эффекта, яркие персонажи, простой и понятный стиль изложения, акцент на интересные подросткам и молодёжи детали, много юмора, интригующее вступление и запоминающаяся концовка.

**********************

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА

  
**Компиляция** — _работа, составленная из тематически упорядоченных фрагментов работ других авторов._ Самостоятельно компилятор пишет только аннотацию, предисловие и послесловие к представляемой работе. Всё остальное — цитаты, цитаты, и ещё раз цитаты. Однако процесс подбора нужных цитат и компоновка их в единую логическую и информационную структуру является _работой самостоятельной, творческой и авторской, а потому точно так же защищается копирайтом, как и работы-источники._

Источником для компиляции стали сообщения на многочисленных форумах и чатах, посвящённых терминологии ориджей и фанфиков. Если кто-то опознал своё сообщение, пишите в комментарии, и я обязательно добавлю ваше имя (ник) в список источников.

**_Копирование этой статьи на любые другие ресурсы как полностью, так и фрагментом, категорически запрещено. Хотите поделиться изложенной в ней информацией — оставляйте ссылку на текст._**  
Причина запрета на копирование обусловлена тем, что статья находится в процессе написания, а потому будет изменяться и дополняться.

И ещё одно очень важное примечание. _**Уважаемые читатели, поимейте хотя бы немного совести и помогите автору со сбором материала!**_ В статье осталось немало вопросов без ответа, и надо бы заполнить эти пробелы.

Автор благодарит **Аарру** , **А.Я.Снегирь** , **Нийю** и **Helena_Vera** за помощь в сборе материала.

**********************


End file.
